My Happiness
by loezia
Summary: Byun Baekhyun ditakdirkan bertemu artis terkenal Park Chanyeol yang memiliki beban hidup yang sama, mereka berusaha saling membantu. Saat ibu tiri Baekhyun memisahkannya dari adik tirinya, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mempertemukan mereka/ Pair: Chanbaek , slight! KaiSoo/ Warning: GS (GenderSwitch)/ BONUS CHAP- UP!/ Rate M full NC ( bonus chap)/
1. Chapter 1

"704..704..704.." seorang gadis bergumam sendiri, tampak sibuk mencari nomor pintu di sebuah lorong apartemen sambil membawa sebuah koper besar. Setelah menemukan nomor yang dimaksud, dia pun tersenyum lalu memasukkan kunci yang dia pegang untuk membukanya. Tampaklah sebuah ruangan tidak terlalu luas, dengan _kitchen set_ di dekat pintu masuk beserta kulkas ukuran sedang, tampak pintu yang nampaknya sebuah kamar mandi di ujung sebelah kiri, sebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat tertata di depan sebuah TV plasma yang cukup lebar dan disebelahnya tampak sebuah lemari tidak terlalu tinggi namun cukup sebagai pembatas sebuah kasur ukuran sedang dengan seprai dan bedcover warna coklat muda senada dengan wallpaper dan gorden yang berwarna kecoklatan. Puas dengan tatanan ruangannya, sang gadis meletakkan kopernya di depan tempat tidur bersebelahan dengan sebuah meja rias, lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Kai-ah, aku sudah sampai. Gomawo, kamarnya bagus, bahkan warnanya begitu lembut"

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Baek, istirahatlah dulu, aku masih ada pekerjaan, selesai ini aku akan mampir" suara lelaki diseberang sana menjawab.

"Ah, ne, nanti sore kita bisa makan malam bersama" setelah mengakhiri teleponnya, gadis bernama Baekhyun ini memutuskan untuk mandi dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

"Hah, semoga semua akan berjalan baik" gumam Baekhyun sebelum dia tertidur.

Baekhyun terbangun karena sebuah suara pesan dari ponselnya.

 **=From : Jongin =**

 **Baek, aku dalam perjalanan pulang, aku sampai setengah jam lagi ^^**

 **#Chanbaek#**

Baekhyun segera bangun dari tidurnya untuk mencuci muka, memeriksa kulkas yang ternyata sudah berisi beberapa makanan beku yang tinggal dipanaskan dan beberapa kaleng minuman.

"Ck, Jongin , kau benar-benar malaikat" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Sambil memanaskan makanan, Baekhyun merapihkan sedikit pakainan. Tak lama sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu depan, tanpa menunggu lama Baekhyun segera melesat membukakan pintu, mengetahui sosok yang ditunggunya sudah berdiri di depannya, Baekhyun segera menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Kai-ah!" ujarnya sembari menubruk laki-laki itu yang nyaris saja terjerembab.

"Aigoo, kau sudah bertambah besar,eoh?" Jongin membalas pelukan gadis 24 tahun itu. Jongin sepertinya melupakan sosok lelaki tampan yang hanya tercengang melihat keakraban dua sahabat di depannya.

"Ehem!" lelaki itu berdehem seolah mengatakan _'ada aku di sini'_

"Ah iya, Baekkie, ini Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, aku pernah menceritakan padamu bukan? Dan Chanyeol, ini Byun Baekhyun, tetanggaku sekaligus teman bermainku sejak kecil" Jongin menjelaskan pada kedua orang itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menunduk memberi hormat. Ya, Jongin adalah sahabat Baekhyun sejak mereka bahkan belum sekolah dasar, pekerjaan Jongin adalah sebagai manager model, dan Park Chanyeol lah artis yang dimanagerinya. Baekhyun mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk.

"Aku pulang saja, aku ingin tidur sebentar"

"Baiklah aku akan menyusul nanti" jawab Jongin, Chanyeol berpamitan dan melenggang ke arah pintu tepat di sebelah flat Baekhyun, kamar memperhatikan sampai Chanyeol benar-benar menghilang ke balik pintu.

"Wae? Terpesona? Dia memang tampan walau kadang konyol" Jongin tersenyum geli sendiri.

"D-dia tinggal di sini juga?" tanya Baekhyun sambil masuk ke dalam diikuti Jongin.

"Tepatnya kami, ya kami tinggal di sini, Chanyeol membeli flat 3 kamar untuk kami berdua tinggali, mungkin karena usiaku dan dia yang sama jadi kami lebih seperti teman" Jongin menjelaskan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kai-ah, apartemen ini cukup bagus, aku tidak yakin akan bisa membayarnya" Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kaleng minuman pada Jongin.

"Dan kau bahkan melengkapi dengan perabotan dan makanan, itu agak berlebihan" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baekkie, jangan pernah bicara soal membayarnya, aku sudah membeli ini untukmu dan asal kau tau, ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan apa yang sudah kelurgamu berikan pada keluargaku" Jongin berkata serius.

"Ta-tapi aku yakin Appa maupun Umma tidak pernah meminta anaknya untuk meminta balasan" Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Baek, aku mohon, jangan dibahas lagi, ne? aku sangat senang kau memutuskan pindah dan bisa tinggal di dekatku. Hmm, atau anggap saja ini hadiahmu karena kau diterima di perusahaan DK Corps itu" Jongin tersenyum.

"Haish! kenapa kau mengingatkanku kalau aku besok harus masuk kerja yang pertama, aku benar-benar gugup" Baekhyun tampak khawatir.

"Hei, tenanglah, aku tau kau bisa" Jongin meyakinkan dengan merangkul pundak Baekhyun erat. Perbincangan mereka berlanjut sambil makan malam, pembicaraan yang hanya sekedar bernostalgia masa kecil mereka, saat Jongin memutuskan pindah ke Seoul setelah Appa dan Ummanya meninggal.

"Jadi, apa bekerja untuk artis itu menyenangkan?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyesap minumannya saat pembicaraan beralih mengenai pekerjaan.

"Tidak buruk, kalau artis yang kau tangani tidak terlalu rewel, aku pernah bekerja untuk artis besar dan dia cukup banyak tuntutan, aku terlalu lelah mengatasinya. Tapi dengan Chanyeol, dia simpel, tidak banyak meminta, pekerjaan dilakukan tanpa banyak protes dan yang paling penting dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik" Jongin menjabarkan.

"Chanyeol-ssi itu tampaknya sedang naik daun, kau pasti sibuk eoh?"

"Ya, dia memang foto model tapi beberapa kali sudah mulai banyak tawaran main film, hanya saja dia belum banyak mengambilnya, dia masih ingin fokus dengan dunia _modelling_. Apalagi ayahnya seorang pengusaha terkenal yang tentu saja dia juga harus memilih peran yang tidak merusak imagenya" Baekhyun manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Yang paling merepotkan adalah wanita-wanita genit yang mendekatinya. Mereka menggunakan banyak cara agar bisa mendekati Chanyeol, itulah yang paling susah" Jongin menambahkan. Baekhyun meletakkan gelas berisi teh mint hangat di hadapan Jongin.

"Minumlah , kau terlalu banyak berkerja, sebentar lagi kau akan keriput kalau terus seperti itu" Baekhyun menunjuk dahi Jongin dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

 _Drrt..drrt.. drrttt.._

Ponsel Jongin berdering.

"Wae, Chanyeol-ah?"

"..."

"Haish, kau ini kebiasaan. Baiklah aku segera pulang" Jongin menutup telponnya keras. Baekhyun menatap bingung.

"Aku beri tahu kau rahasia terbesar Park Chanyeol" Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang kini memiringkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Sudah sebesar itu, dia tidak pernah berani untuk tidur sendiri" Jongin berkata pelan setengah berbisik. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Dan detik ketiga..

"Hahahaha..Jinjja?hahahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak bahak yang mau tidak mau membuat Jongin ikut tertawa.

"Aigoo, tidak aku sangka laki-laki berbadan besar seperti itu penakut juga, eoh?" Baekhyun berkata setelah tawanya mereda. Jongin mengangkat bahunya sekilas lalu menyesap tehnya sampai habis.

"Aku pulang dulu, ne. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku, dan selamat bekerja besok" Jongin mencium kening Baekhyun dan bergegas pergi.

* * *

 **#Chanbaek#**

Baekhyun bangun terlalu pagi hari ini, tidurnya tidak nyenyak karena gugup mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama dia bekerja. Setelah selesai mandi dan menyempatkan memakan sepotong roti untuk sarapan, Baekhyun bersiap untuk menuju kantor barunya. Baekhyun masih cukup asing dengan wilayah ini, namun berkat Jongin, Baekhyun tau kendaraan umum apa yang bisa dia kendarai untuk menuju DK Corps. DK Corps adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang farmasi atau obat-obatan, Baekhyun bisa diterima di perusahaan besar itu juga atas bantuan Jongin, Jongin bilang dia mengenal seseorang di perusahaan itu, jadi setelah Baekhyun lulus dan memutuskan untuk bekerja, Jongin memintanya mengirim lamaran ke alamat Jongin dan dia yang akan mengurusnya, awalnya Baekhyun tidak yakin, apalagi dia _fresh graduate_ yang belum memiliki pengalaman keja, namun keberuntungan ada ditangannya, Baekhyun diterima sebagai sekretaris salah satu manajer di sana.

Baekhyun memasuki kantor dengan dada berdebar.

"Selamat pagi, saya Byun Baekhyun, hari ini hari pertama saya, bisa saya bertemu dengan Nona Do Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya pada resepsionis.

"Selamat pagi, Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Nona Do Kyungsoo-ssi sudah menunggu anda di ruangannya" sang penerima tamu menjawab dengan ramah. Setelah menjelaskan letak ruangan yang dimaksud, Baekhyun menuju ke lift.

Saat memasuki lift, seorang lelaki cukup tinggi juga masuk bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun membungkukkan badan sedikit tanda memberi salam, sang lelaki hanya tersenyum. Tanpa diduga mereka keluar di lantai yang sama dan dengan tujuan yang sama: Ruangan direktur utama.

"Silahkan masuk dulu" lelaki itu mempersilahkan ketika mereka terkejut sama-sama berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu bertuliskan Direktur. Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan langsung disahuti sebuah suara wanita yang memintanya masuk. Sedikit membuka pintu, Baekhyun masuk dengan ragu-ragu, begitu pintu dibelakangnya tertutup kembali, Baekhyun baru memperhatikan wanita yang duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita ramping yang dia yakin usianya tidak jauh beda dengannya, cukup cantik dengan rambutnya yang dicat kecoklatan dan menampakkan senyum yang manis.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" dia bertanya ragu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Tanpa diduga, perempuan itu segera berlari dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, benar kata Jongin , kau sangat cantik dan imut" ucapnya begitu melepas pelukannya, Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena terkejut. Kyungsoo memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk duduk, dan dengan patuh Baekhyun menurutinya.

"Kamu pasti terkejut, eoh?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan wajah masih terkejut.

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun jangan hanya diam" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jeosonghamida, Kyungsoo-ssi" Baekhyun menunduk. Kyungsoo justru terkikik geli.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, aku sahabat Jongin sejak sekolah tinggi, dia banyak bercerita tentangmu dan itu membuatku merasa banyak mengenalmu. Jadi kau panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, ne?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi, Kyungsoo-ssi, Anda pemilik perusahaan ini, a-aku tidak mungkin bicara tidak sopan"

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya berbeda 1 tahun denganmu. Ah, dan untuk pemberitahuan aku bukan pemilik, yang memiliki adalah ayahku, hanya saja dia sudah mengurusi perusahaan yang lain. Panggil aku Kyungsoo, ya? Please?" Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Ah, ne" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Hore! Kau tau, aku sangat ingin memiliki dongsaeng, Appa dan Umma sangat sibuk jadi aku sering sendiri. Aku senang akhirnya di kantor ada yang bisa aku ajak berteman, orang-orang di sini sudah tua-tua" cerita Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir yang membuat Baekhyun geli. Baru saja selesai bicara, pintu di sebelah tempat mereka duduk terbuka, dan masuklah laki-laki yang tadi bersama Baekhyun di lift.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, ketuk pintu dulu!" Kyungsoo menggertak laki-laki yang hanya tersenyum jahil itu.

"Jadi, ini sekretaris baruku, hm?" ujarnya santai sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ini manager pemasaran sekaligus atasanmu nanti, dia sepupuku, Kim Yeongdeok, atau biasa dipanggil Jay. Dan Jay ini Byun Baekhyun. Semoga kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" Baekhyun dan Jay saling menjabat tangan.

"Baiklah sekretaris baruku, kau bisa ikut aku ke tempat kerjamu dan kau wanita bawel, panggil aku Oppa, aku 3 tahun lebih tua darimu" ujarnya sambil mengetuk pelan dahi Kyungsoo.

"Dasar tua" Kyungsoo menggumam sebelum melambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya untuk berpamitan.

Jay mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling untuk mengenalkan beberapa lokasi di kantor yang cukup besar itu, tentu saja memakan waktu yang tidak sebentar, sampai terakhir adalah ruang kerja Jay.

"Nah, Baekhyun-ssi, meja kerjamu ada tepat di depan ruanganku" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah dijelaskan beberapa tugasnya, Baekhyun segera keluar dari ruangan Jay dan menuju ke meja kerjanya.

* * *

Baekhyun menata sedikit mejanya agar tampak nyaman, baru 30 menit, Jay keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau sudah baca _schedule_ tadi bukan? aku akan ada meeting untuk promosi vitamin kita yang baru dan kau ikut denganku" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menjawab meng-iyakan, padahal dia sebenarnya belum melihat _schedule_ yang dimaksud karena Baekhyun sibuk dengan menata mejanya.

Kini Byun Baekhyun ada di mobil mewah milik Jay, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah sopir pribadi bossnya, sedangkan Jay duduk di bangku belakang sibuk dengan gadgetnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, kau sudah baca mengenai pertemuan hari ini?" Jay bertanya tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf, aku belum tahu" Baekhyun menjawab takut-takut.

"Tak apa, ini hari pertamamu, harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu untuk bekerja keluar dahulu" Jay menepuk bahu Baekhyun menenangkan. Baekhyun membuka tasnya dan mengambil lembar kertas schedule Jay hari ini.

 _Jam 14.00 : Brand Ambassador Vitamin 'DK'_

 _Tempat: Sushi Resto_

 _Client: Park Chanyeol_

Baekhyun terbelalak membaca baris akhir. Park Chanyeol? Dia artis yang sedang naik daun, pasti tidak mudah untuk mendapatkannya, tapi bukankah Jongin berteman denganKyungsoo-ssi, jadi mungkin akan lebih mudah. Baekhyun menebak-nebak dalam hati.

Mereka tiba di restoran itu 10 menit sebelum waktu yang ditentukan, tepat jam 14.00 tampak Chanyeol dan Jongin memasuki restoran. Jongin cukup terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun, namun dia segera tersenyum menutupi keterkejutannya sekaligus senang karena sahabatnya sudah mulai bekerja. Chanyeol dan Jongin menjabat tangan Jay dengan formal, Baekhyun hanya menunduk di belakang Jay.

Pertemuan kali ini banyak membahas mengenai konsep yang sudah disusun oleh Jay untuk iklan vitamin dari DK Corp yang baru, Chanyeol tampak serius membacanya dan saat itulah Baekhyun merasa masuk ke waktu yang salah karena dia terus memandang Chanyeol. Alis Chanyeol yang mengernyit saat berfikir, matanya yang tajam saat memandang, jemari tangannya yang panjang saat memegang dagunya yang sedikit berambut dan dimples di pipinya saat dia tersenyum puas. Tampan. Perfect. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun. Pertemuan ini berlangsung cukup lama, bercakap sambil makan dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan 2 minggu lagi syuting akan dimulai. Kesepakatan kali ini cukup mudah menurut Jay setelah Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia dan Baekhyun berteman dan bahkan sekarang bertetangga, jadilah obrolan mereka cukup ringan hingga takterasa sore sudah menjelang.

"Baek, kau pulanglah dengan Jongin-ssi, ini sudah sore kau tidak perlu kembali dulu ke kantor, lagipula ini hari pertamamu bekerja, pulang sedikit lebih cepat tidak masalah" Jay memberi ijin.

"Gamsahamnida, Sajangnim" Baekhyun membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

Baekhyun bercakap dengan Jongin, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya restoran sambil menunggu sopir Chanyeol datang. Tak jauh, tampak sekumpulan anak usia TK yang berjalan bersama-sama dengan beberapa guru yang mendampingi, memang letak restoran itu ada didekat museum yang cukup terkenal. Saat mobil Chanyeol sudah berhenti di depan mereka, Chanyeol dan Jongin naik bersamaan di bangku belakang, sedangkan Baekhyun di depan, baru saja mereka akan menutup pintu mobil tiba-tiba teriakan seorang anak mengejutkan Baekhyun.

"Noona? Baek Noona!"

Baekhyun tidak menoleh, cepat-cepat dia menutup pintu dan menengok ke arah sopir pribadi Chanyeol.

"Maaf Ahjussi, tapi bisakah kita segera jalan?" pintanya gugup. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun heran, seorang anak dari rombongan sekolah TK itu tampak berlari kecil ke arah jendela Baekhyun.

"Noona! Noona!" teriaknya. Jongin segera menepuk pundak supirnya untuk menjalankan kendaraannya. Saat mobil itu berjalan, Baekhyun menengok sekilas ke arah anak yang memanggilnya tadi yang kini tampak berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan wajah berurai air mata dan beberapa guru tampak menenangkannya.

"Mian..Mianhae..Taehyung-ah" Baekhyun bergumam dan tanpa sadar air mata Baekhyun mengalir di pipinya, dan pemandangan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Chanyeol.

 **TBC**

 _Siapa Taehyung? Kelanjutannya kalau reviewnya bagus ya..._

 _Author berniat merubah semua ff sebelumnya dengan Chanbaek version. Semoga suka ya_


	2. Chapter 2

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka diam dalam pikiran masing-masing sampai Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Kai-ah, setelah syuting iklan ini 2 minggu lagi bisakah aku libur satu hari?" Jongin segera mengambil tabletnya dan mengecek jadwal Chanyeol.

"Hmm..masih ada beberapa pemotretan setelahnya tapi aku akan mengaturnya agar kau bisa libur 2 hari. Kau ada acara?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Appa ingin aku menemuinya" Chanyeol menjawab malas.

Sampai di bassment, Jongin menggandeng lengan Baekhyun, wanita itu masih tampak murung.

"Buatkan aku kopi, ne? ayo kita main game, aku akan mengambil laptopku dulu" Jongin berusaha menghibur.

"Baiklah tapi jangan marah kalau kau kalah" Baekhyun tersenyum licik.

"Hahaha..oke, Baekkie" Jongin tertawa sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun, merasa senang karena bisa mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun bingung, baru saja dia tampak gugup di restoran tadi, sebentar menangis sebentar sudah tersenyum.

Jongin menepati janjinya, dia membawa laptopnya ke flat Baekhyun dan menyiapkan berbagai makanan kecil. mereka bertanding sambil sesekali saling tertawa, tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, seseorang mengetuk pintu flat Baekhyun. Dengan sedikit menggerutu Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game dan membuka pintu, tampak Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut, bahkan tanpa menunggu Baekhyun mempersilahkan masuk, Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun untuk menemui Jongin yang sedang asyik bersandar di sofa sambil menyesap kopinya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya terkejut.

"Wae?" Jongin bertanya santai.

"Yah, Kai-ah, sampai kapan kau akan di sini? Besok harus syuting pagi dan seekarang aku belum tidur" Chanyeol mendengus kesal sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Jongin.

"Aigoo, tidurlah dulu dan aku akan menyusul nanti" Jongin kembali asyik memainkan laptopnya.

"Kai-ah, ayolah, aku mengantuk" Chanyeol merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Dasar anak kecil" Baekhyun menggumam sambil kembali duduk ke tempat dia meninggalkan laptopnya. Namun sayangnya gumamannya terdengar oleh 2 pasang telinga lain yang ada di situ, Jongin hanya tersenyum menahan tawa sedangkan Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Yah! bicara apa kau?" Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun.

"Wae? hanya anak kecil yang tidak bisa tidur sendiri" Baekhyun menjawab kejam, sedangkan Chanyeol melemparkan _deathglare_ ke Jongin yang sudah pasti sahabat sekaligus managernya itulah yang memberi tau. Jongin hanya tersenyum garing menatap balik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dasar cengeng" Chanyeol membalas. Giliran Baekhyun yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo? Park Chanyeol-ssi, ah ani, mungkin lebih baik aku memanggilmu 'BabyYeol' lebih cocok untuk anak kecil sepertimu" Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah berwajah merah antara marah atau malu.

"BabyYeol? aigoo, panggilan yang imut untukmu, Yeol" Jongin berkata sambil terus tertawa.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi! k-"

"Sudahlah Yeol sebentar lagi aku pulang, masih satu kali pertandingan lagi, kalau kau mengantuk tidurlah dulu" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya yang notabene sama-sama mood swing itu saling berkelahi.

"Tidurlah di ranjangku dulu" Baekhyun menunjuk arah ranjang dengan dagunya. Chanyeol yang baru akan menjawab menutup mulutnya kembali, bagaimanapun dia merasa sangat mengantuk setelah lelah bekerja seharian, akhirnya dengan berat hati dan tidak lagi memikirkan harga dirinya, Chanyeol merebahkan diri di ranjang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Jongin kembali bermain, dan masih saja sesekali mereka saling sahut-menyahut saat salah satu dari mereka akan kalah.

"Berisik!" Chanyeol berteriak dari tempat tidur sambil menutupi wajahnya menggunakan bantal.

"Nde..nde..BabyYeol , kami akan diam" Baekhyun menjawab malas.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah berhenti bermain, Jongin memutuskan membangunkan Chanyeol sebentar lagi arena Chanyeol tampak sudah tertidur pulas.

"Baek, maafkan Chanyeol, kadang kalau dia sudah terlalu lelah dia akan mudah marah" Jongin menjelaskan.

"Tak apa, Kai-ah. Kau saja terlalu memanjakan bayi besar itu" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Jongin tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku tau, tapi dia tidak memiliki orang yang dekat dengannya selain aku" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Bukankah dia bilang tadi dia akan menemui Appanya?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Iya itu benar, dia masih memiliki Appa, namun hubungan dia dengan appanya tidak baik, bahkan semenjak dia _high school_ dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah" Jongin menjelaskan. Baekhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak damai dalam tidurnya.

"Dia seperti aku?" Baekhyun tanpa sadar berucap lirih.

"Itulah kenapa kadang aku berpikir kalian memiliki sifat yang sama. Hmm.. mugkin kau bisa cocok dengannya" Jongin menatap Baekhyun menggoda.

"Dan menjadi _baby sitter_ untuknya? Tidak, terimakasih" Baekhyun menjawab sarkatis yang membuat Jongin kembali tertawa.

"Em.. Baek, kau tadi tau itu ..Taehyung, kan?" Jongin bertanya ragu, takut membuat suasana hati Baekhyun kembali memburuk.

"Aku tau. Aku tidak mau dia mendapat masalah jika bertemu denganku, aku-"

"Kai-ah" terdengar suara Chanyeol memanggil yang membuat Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin mendekati Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera duduk dan mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk.

"Baiklah, Jja, kita pulang" Jongin berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti Chanyeol.

"Bye, bayi besar" Baekhyun berkata datar saat Chanyeol melewatinya.

"Hmm..bye, gadis cengeng" Chanyeol menjawab malas.

"Berhenti saling mengejek atau aku doakan kalian akan saling jatuh cinta" Jongin berkata sambil lalu.

"Yah! Kai!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah 2 minggu Baekhyun bekerja, Jay memperlakukannya dengan baik, begitu juga Kyungsoo, bahkan beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Dan jangan tanyakan dengan Chanyeol, tiap bertemu dengan lelaki itu, Baekhyun akan saling melepaskan ejekan karena Chanyeol sangat suka menggoda Baekhyun dengan bilang Baekhyun banyak makan saat Jongin membawakannya makanan, memanggil Baekhyun 'gendut' saat Jongin membelikannya gaun namun Baekhyun menolak memakainya karena tidak percaya diri dengan tubuhnya, dan yang paling menyebalkan Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun 'pendek' saat mereka berdiri bersebelahan di lift apartemen. Tentu saja dengan jiwa evil Baekhyun dia tidak pernah mau kalah dengan menjawab semua ejekan tetangganya itu. Sekarang pun Chanyeol tidak lagi memanggil Baekhyun dengan formal.

Hari ini, rencana syuting Chanyeol untuk produk DK Corp, Baekhyun ditugaskan oleh Jay untuk mengawasi di lokasi syuting yang letaknya tidak jauh dari restoran sushi tempat mereka membuat kesepakatan dulu. Maka dengan diantar oleh supir Jay, Baekhyun berjanji dengan Jongin untuk bertemu di restoran itu. Jalanan cukup ramai sehingga Baekhyun meminta sang supir untuk mengantarnya diujung blok saja, Baekhyun cukup jalan sedikit dan menyebrang jalan. Sampai di depan lampu merah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun, menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menuju ke restoran yang dimaksud. Saat akan menyebrang jalan, Baekhyun melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang keluar dari restoran, Baekhyun melambai pada mereka sebelum menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan jalanan sepi. Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan menyebrangi jalan, saat hampir mendekati trotoar tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju cukup kencang dan hendak menabrak tubuh Baekhyun, namun dengan sigap Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya menabrak dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang masih terkejut terdiam merasakan dadanya yang berpacu cepat karena takut, sedangkan Jongin menatap mobil yang hampir menabrak Baekhyun dengan wajah pucat.

"Gadis ceroboh! bagaimana bisa kamu berjalan tanpa melihat, hah?" Chanyeol berkata setelah melepaskan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk, matanya sudah memerah karena menahan tangisnya, airmata rasanya sudah di pelupuk, Jongin segera memeluk Baekhyun yang langsung pecah tangisnya.

"Sst..uljima, Baek. Ada aku di sini" Jongin menenangkan.

"Selesaikan dulu tangisanmu, Gadis Cengeng, aku jalan dulu ke lokasi syuting" Chanyeol jalan dengan acuh.

Setelah tangisan Baekhyun mereda, Jongin melepas pelukannya dan menangkup kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, hmm?" yang dibalas anggukan dari Baekhyun.

#Chanbaek#

Syuting hari ini berlangsung tidak terlalu lama, karena Chanyeol memang cukup profesional. Hari sudah mulai gelap saat syuting itu selesai, tak lupa Chanyeol yang terkenal sopan itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua kru yang sudah membantu, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak murung semenjak memasuki lokasi syuting. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mencatat beberapa kerjaan, berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya datar.

"Baek, kajja kita makan" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari catatannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak lapar" Baekhyun menjawab tak berminat.

"Jinjja? waah, sejak kapan kamu menolak Jajangmyun?" Chanyeol pura-pura terkejut. Dan Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Jajangmyun di ujung apartemen?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Uh-huh, dan karena kau menolak, aku akan-"

"Aku mau!" Baekhyun segera berdiri menemasi tasnya yang langsung membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Wajahnya tadi seperti kucing terlantar dan begitu mendengar jajangmyun dia mendadak seperti baru mendapat lotere" Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala. Setelah selesai berbicara dengan produser, Jongin ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Selesai makan, mereka bertiga jalan bersama ke apartemen, tiba di lorong, Chanyeol tampak terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya berdiri di depan pintu flatnya.

"Tuan muda, saya diminta untuk menjemput anda" laki-laki itu membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kai-ah, aku pergi sekarang" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin yang dijawab anggukan.

Malam sudah larut, namun Jongin masih menemani Baekhyun bermain game.

"Chanyeol bertemu appanya?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari tangannya memainkan benda kotak di tangannya.

"Iya, biasanya kalau Appanya ingin bertemu dengannya, dia akan meminta salah satu pegawainya untuk menjemput Chanyeol dan biasanya suasana hati Chanyeol tidak akan baik saat dia kembali" Jongin berkata murung.

"Seburuk itukah hubungan dia dengan Appanya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Begitulah" Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, Baekhyun tidak ingin bertanya lebih banyak lagi, jadi kini dia fokus melanjutkan permainannya.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu flat Baekhyun terbuka dengan keras yang mengejutkan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak marah pada Chanyeol yang masuk dengan tidak sopan. Namun pandangan marahnya berubah menjadi khawatir setelah melihat pipi Chanyeol yang lebam dan tampak darah diujung bibirnya.

"Chanyeol! ada apa denganmu?" Jongin segera beranjak dan menghampiri Chanyeol, menuntunnya duduk di sofa. Baekhyun sontak mengambil air hangat dan handuk.

"Mau apa kau?" Chanyeol bertanya saat Baekhyun mendekatinya.

"Lukamu perlu dikompres agar lebamnya cepat hilang" Baekhyun mengompres pipi Chanyeol dengan pelan namun tetap saja Chanyeol merintih kesakitan.

"Huft, untung saja aku sudah mengatur liburmu 2 hari, paling tidak ada waktu untuk menyamarkan lebammu" Jongin mengusap rambutnya pusing.

"Aku akan membelikan obat untukmu" Jongin mengambil jaketnya.

"Kau berkelahi? Kau pikir kau jagoan, hah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan galak saat Jongin sudah berlalu.

"Appa...Appa yang memukulku" Chanyeol berkata lirih. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya di pipi Chanyeol, dia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tersirat marah, sedih, kecewa, dan mata Chanyeol yang tampak menahan amarah atau tangis, Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak.

"Mi-mian, aku tidak bermaksud memperburuk keadaan" Baekhyun menyesali perkatannya dan melanjutkan mengompres pipi Chanyeol.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku sudah terbiasa, bahkan pernah lebih buruk" Chanyeol tertawa getir yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun seperti merasakan penderitaan Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai, tidurlah dulu di ranjangku sambil menunggu Kai kembali" Baekhyun membereskan alat kompresnya.

"Aku pulang saja, bilang pada Kai aku menunggu dia di flat" Baekhyun mengangguk. Saat Chanyeol sampai di depan pintu, dia berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan sendu.

" _Gomawo_ , baby" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Yah! aku bukan bayi" Chanyeol menutup pintu, namun Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol. Namun tanpa Chanyeol tau, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol sudah bisa tertawa.

"Semoga kamu bisa menghadapi masalahmu, Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun bergumam.

* * *

#Chanbaek#

Pagi ini di kantor, Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang mengetik di mejanya.

"Baekkie!" Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan riang yang dijawab dengan lambaian tangan dari gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ah?" Baekhyun mengambil satu kursi di letakkan di sebelahnya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Em..besok aku ada meeting di Jeju, menurutmu apa..apa aku bisa jika mengajak Jongin?" ujarnya ragu. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Maksudnya kencan?" Baekhyun bertanya yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa menurutmu aneh jika perempuan mengajak pergi lebih dulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

" _Aniyo_ , lagipula kalian bersahabat jadi aku rasa Kai tidak akan merasa curiga jika kau mengajaknya. Hmm..siapa tau dengan kalian pergi bersama akan membuatnya menyadari perasaannya padamu." ujar Baekhyun

"Maksudmu, Baek?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Dan setelah itu sepanjang hari Baekhyun membujuk Jongin untuk mau menerima ajakan Kyungsoo dengan alasan Baekhyun ingin dibelikan oleh-oleh lah, khawatir Jongin terlalu sibuk kerja lah.

"Iya, Baek, iya, aku akan pergi liburan, tapi aku harus bilang pada Chanyeol dulu, belum tentu dia mau dengan manager penggantiku" kata Jongin akhirnya saat makan malam di flat Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberi _deathglare_ pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik menonton televisi.

" _Wae_? kenapa menatapku begitu? Aku tetap tidak mau ditinggal Jongin, aku tidak mau diberi manager pengganti" ujarnya ketus.

"Bilang saja, kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa Jongin, Bayi besar" Baekhyun mengejek. Jongin hanya mendesar pasrah melihat kelakuan dua orang yang selalu berdebat itu.

"Baiklah, aku ijinkan Jongin pergi satu minggu, aku akan menggunakan manager pengganti untuk pekerjaanku tapi dengan satu syarat.." Jongin dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bersamaan, penasaran.

"Kau! temani aku tidur" Chanyeol berkata sambil menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat dan rasanya dia ingin melempar apa saja benda berat yang ada ke wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku _baby sitter_ mu, hah?" jawab Baekhyun sebal.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau, berarti Jongin tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyesap minuman kaleng. Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya, di satu sisi dia ingin membantu Jongin dan Kyungsoo tapi di sisi lain dia tidak mau jika harus tidur di flat Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, Baek, ak-" Jongin berusaha menengahi, namun tidba-tiba Baekhyun menyahut.

"Aku mau. Aku akan menemani tidur Park Chanyeol" Jongin terbelalak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

 **Review please..**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini hari Jumat, besok adalah hari libur untuk Baekhyun, namun sayangnya dia harus lembur hari ini. Dengan semangat yang setengah-setengah, Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

 **=Dari: Kyungsoo**

 _ **Aku berangkat siang ini bersama Jongin ..Semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan ^^**_

 **=Untuk:** **Kyungsoo**

 _ **Fighting! semoga perjalanannya menyenangkan ^^**_

Setelah membalasnya, Baekhyun teringat kembali kalau hari ini Jongin tidak ada dan sesuai perjanjian dia harus membantu Chanyeol di apartemennya. Ya, membantu dalam arti sesungguhnya, Chanyeol memintanya membereskan flatnya, berbelanja untuk persediaan makanan dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti adalah menemani Chanyeol tidur. Kenapa namja itu begitu mengganggu? Bukankah Jongin pernah bilang bahwa Chanyeol artis yang sopan, tidak egois. Apa Jongin salah bercerita?

"Baekhyun-ssi, malam ini kau ada acara? aku ingin mengajakmu keluar nanti malam" Jay membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah, nde Sajangnim" Baekhyun mengangguk. Setidaknya dia ada alasan untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan namja tetangganya itu. Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sampai menjelang gelap, Jay pun belum keluar dari ruangannya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

 **=(nomor tak dikenal)=**

 _ **Kau tidak lupa tugasmu kan? aku akan pulang 1 jam lagi.**_

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, pasti Chanyeol. Dia tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jay keluar dari ruangannya dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk ke pesta ke salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Sa-sajangnim, apa saya perlu pulang untuk berganti baju lebih dahulu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Baekhyun-ssi. Kita akan mampir ke butik langgananku dulu, aku akan mengambil bajuku di sana dan kau bisa memilih baju untuk kau kenakan" Baekhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Anggap saja itu pemberianku karena kau sudah mau menemani" ucap Jay sambil tersenyum, Baekhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Bosnya ini memang baik, dia sering beberapa kali menemani Jay bertemu dengan klien tapi tidak pernah ke acara pesta atau formal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Saat tiba di butik yang dimaksud, Baekhyun cukup terpana melihat beberapa poster yang terpajang menggunakan model Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengamati poster besar di depannya dan sesekali tersenyum geli mengingat betapa tampan dan tampak _cool_ Chanyeol di foto itu namun Park Chanyeol yang asli yang dia tau adalah Chanyeol yang rewel, galak dan penakut.

"Baekhyun, kau mau memilih yang mana?" Jay mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Pegawai butik memilihkan beberapa pakaian untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun mencobanya satu persatu dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada sebuh mini dress hitam dengan hiasan mutiara di bagian leher, dress ini tidak berlengan namun dipadukan dengan coat warna merah darah yang sangat kontras dengan kulit Baekhyun yang putih pucat.

"Perfect" sahut Jay saat melihat Baekhyun mengenakannya.

"Tapi sajangnim, aku akan membayar baju ini" Baekhyun berkata pelan.

"Sudah aku bilang, ini pemberian dariku dan kau dilarang menolak" ujar Jay sambil mendorong bahu Baekhyun untuk keluar dari butik itu.

#ChanBaek#

Di pesta, Baekhyun merasa bosan, bagaimana tidak satu-satunya orang yang dikenal Baekhyun di ruangan besar itu hanya Jay, dan Jay sendiri sibuk bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, yang membuat Baekhyun hanya diam di meja bar sambil melihat sekeliling.

Dan pandangannya jatuh pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang bercakap akrab dengan wanita lainnya, Baekhyun gugup bukan main, dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, takut wanita itu akan menangkap kehadirannya, ia pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke toilet. Setelah menenagkan deru nafasnya. Baekhyun melihat ke arah jam tanganya, hampir pukul 11 malam, apa Chanyeol sudah pulang? pikirnya.

"Haish, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan namja sialan itu" Baekhyun merutuki pikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang daritadi takdipegangnya, empat pesan dan semuanya dari nomor yang tadi.

 _ **Pesan pertama : Baek, kenapa kau belum pulang?**_

 _ **Pesan kedua : Yah! kau pura-pura tidak tau, eoh?**_

 _ **Pesan ketiga :Baiklah, Byun Baekhyun, kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri**_

 _ **Pesan keempat : Byun Baekhyun!**_

"Kau pikir kau siapa, hah? mencoba mengancamku? lihat saja Kai akan memarahimu" Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas dengan kasar. Dengan kegugupan yang masih tersisa, Baekhyun pelan-pelan membuka pintu toilet untuk keluar, saat keluar dari toilet dia mendapat Jay yang nampak kebingungan, begitu pandangannya menangkap sosok Baekhyun dia segera berjalan dengan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Baek, kau tak apa?aku mencarimu daritadi" Jay tampak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sajangnim" Baekhyun tersenyum menenangkan.

"Kita pulang sekarang saja, aku tau kau pasti lelah, pagi tadi pekerjaanmu cukup banyak dan aku memaksamu untuk menemaniku. Maaf" kata-kata Jay penuh penyesalan. Dan sebelum Baekhyun menjawab, Jay sudah menggandeng tangannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih Sajangnim sudah mengantarku" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat di depan pintu mobil yang belum tertutup itu.

"Sama-sama, Baek. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku" ucap Jay sebelum Baekhyun menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen, dia sempat berhenti di depan flat 705, milik Chanyeol. Namun kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu itu, dia memilih kembali ke flatnya sendiri.

"Dia sudah dewasa, bukan? tidur sendiri satu malam saja aku rasa tidak akan masalah" Baekhyun bermonolog. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian tidur, Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan pikirannya kembali pada saat pesta itu, saat dia melihat wanita yang sudah dia kenal.

"Umma, kau tampak baik-baik saja, semoga Taehyung juga" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan air mata yang mengalir sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur.

#ChanBaek#

Pagi ini timbul sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Baekhyun, setidaknya dia harus membalas pesan Chanyeol kemarin bukan mengabaikannya. Saat melihat jam di dinding dan masih menunjukkan jam 7 pagi, Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol masih tidur.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan mengganggu namja itu, ah atau barangkali dia malah tidak bisa tidur semalaman?" Baekhyun terkikik geli membayangkan wajah Chanyeol ketakutan. Saat membuka pintu flatnya dan hendak berjalan ke arah flat Chanyeol, begitu terkejutnya dia, seorang wanita cantik yang Baekhyun kenali sebagai salah seorang foto model yang sering dia lihat di majalah, keluar dari flat Chanyeol. Perempuan itu tampak melambai dari depan pintu yang terbuka dan Baekhyun yakin pasti Chanyeol di balik pintu itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Oppa. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku semalam" ucapnya senang dan segera berjalan ke arah lift. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberpa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang ada dihadapannya barusan.

Sebelum Chanyeol menutup pintu, Baekhyun menahan pintunya, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya hanya mendengus malas dan membiarkan pintunya tetap terbuka tanpa mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun tanpa ijin Chanyeol pun langsung masuk untuk pertama kalinya ke dalam flat Chanyeol.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol siapa yang mengijinkan kau mengundang perempuan ke dalam rumahmu? bagaimana kalau Kai tau?" Baekhyun berdiri sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada di hadapan Chanyeol yang duduk malas ambil menguap di depan televisi.

"Kau bukan managerku, bukan Ummaku dan...bukan kekasihku, nona Byun, jadi kau tidak berhak mengaturku" ujarnya ketus. Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian mengangkat telepon itu dan menyetelnya ke mode _load speaker._

"Good morning, Kai-ah" ucap Chanyeol dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Jangan menyapaku seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Park Chanyeol! Manager Sunbin meneleponku, kau mengudangnya semalam dan dia tidak pulang sampai pagi ini ini! Jangan bilang kau memintanya menginap, Park Chanyeol?!" suara Jongin tampak penuh emosi.

"Salahkan adik kecilmu yang tidak menepati janjinya, Kai" ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tampak tercengang. Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menerimanya, takut-takut.

"H-ha-hallo, Kai" katanya lirih.

"Baek? kau di situ? tapi kata Chanyeol kau tidak datang?" Jongin terdengar bingung.

"Aku-aku baru saja datang oppa"

"Mwo?!" Jongin menjawab cukup keras. Kai menghela napas dalam.

"Huft..Baek, dengar, aku minta tolong padamu jangan sampai hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak mau muncul berita macam-macam soal Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin aku terkena masalah kan Baek?".

"Mian Kai, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" Baekhyun berkata penuh penyesalan. Setelah mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk menjaga diri baik-baik dan memastikan Baekhyun tidak akan berkelahi dengan Chanyeol, Jongin pun mengakhiri teleponnya. Baekhyun menyodorkan kembali ponsel Chanyeol sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _See_? salah siapa sekarang?" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek.

"Dasar laki-laki manja! tidak bisakah semalam saja kau tidur sendiri, hah? kenapa harus menyusahkan orang?!" Baekhyun berteriak marah.

"Kau wanita cengeng! siapa yang mengingkari janjinya? bukankah kau sendiri yang menyatakan bersedia kemarin?" Chanyeol tidak kalah keras menjawabnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi, dia lelah terus beadu argumen dengan Chanyeol, lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk bersikap baik pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, Chanyeolie. Maafkan, noona, ne? sekarang kau ingin sarapan apa, hm?" ucap Baekhyun seolah-olah berbicara dengan anak kecil sambil membungkuk menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang duduk.

"Berhenti mengejekku dan sekarang mandilah, hari ini aku libur, kau belanja semua keperluan makanan dan memasak untukku, aku lapar" Chanyeol berkata seenaknya. Baekhyun menggigit ujung bibirnya menahan kesal, tapi dia tidakbisa apa-apa, akhirnya dia berbalik untuk keluar dan kembali ke rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap keluar.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari pintu dengan tas yang sudah tersampir dipundaknya, Baekhyun terkejut mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan jaket yang tertutup sampai leher lengkap dengan masker merah, menunggu di sebelah pintu.

"Ada apalagi?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus.

"Aku ikut" ucapnya singkat.

" _Wae_?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Dengar ini bukan karena aku baik hati ingin mengantarmu, tapi Jongin terus saja mengocehiku untuk tidak membiarkan kau keluar sendirian. Ck, sekarang siapa yang anak kecil" Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Memang sejak Baekhyun hampir tertabrak mobil beberapa waktu lalu, Jongin menjadi aneh menurut Baekhyun. Jongin selalu meminta Baekhyun mengirim pesan saat dia sampai di kantor atau memastikan Baekhyun sudah pulang di jam yang tepat. Namun Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, toh memang Jongin selalu protektif terhadapnya.

Chanyeol tidak menggunakan sopir kali ini, karena jadwalnya libur hingga esok, dia meminta Lee Ahjussi untuk libur juga. Turun dari mobil, Chanyeol mengenakan kacamata untuk menyamarkan wajahnya yang hanya di sahutin Baekhyun sebagai 'sok terkenal'.

Di supermarket, Baekhyun mendorong trolly dan melihat-lihat beberapa bahan makanan, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan acuh hanya mengikuti di belakangnya. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menawari buah, sayur atau daging atau makanan lain kepada Chanyeol yang hanya di jawab anggukan atau gelengan kepala olehnya.

"Nona, cobalah ini" seorang pegawai di counter roti menawarkan sebungkus dagangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini roti gandum, bagus untuk kesehatan dan cocok untuk sarapan dengan suamimu di rumah" ucap wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyum. Mendadak wajah Baekhyun terasa panas karena malu, sedangkan Chanyeol yang tadinya diam justru menjadi memiliki ide jahil melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Ah, ahjumma, terima kasih. Aku dan Istriku akan dengan senang hati memakannya. Ya kan, baby?" Chanyeol menerima roti itu sambil memeluk pundak Baekhyun yang sekarang memelototinya.

"Kalian sangat serasi, tampak seperti pasangan baru?" sang penjual bertanya.

"Ah, nde, Ahjumma, kami baru menikah 1 bulan ini" jawab Chanyeol.

"Wah, semoga lekas mendapat momongan" wanita itu mendoakan.

" _Gamsahamida_ , Ahjumma. Kami permisi dulu" Baekhyun segera menyeret Chanyeol menjauh dari counter itu.

"Kenapa bicara sembarangan?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa sudah agak jauh.

"Aku hanya mengasah keahlian aktingku. Bagus bukan?" ucap Chanyeol sekenanya. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, tapi teringat wajah Jongin yang akan khawatir jika artisnya terluka, diapun mengurungkan niatnya.

Tiba di apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun menata semua barang belanjaannya dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak, sedangkan Chanyeol tengah asyik menonton televisi sambil sesekali memakan makanan kecil.

"Baek, setelah makan kau temani aku ke mall, ada yang ingin aku beli" kata Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, dia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai makan, seperti kata Chanyeol tadi, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun menemaninya ke salah satu mall terbesar. Beberapa kali Chanyeol keluar masuk ke beberapa toko, dan setelah berbelanja dia memberikan tas belanjanya pada Baekhyun untuk dibawakan yang tentu saja Baekhyun protes tapi sama sekali takindahkan oleh sang namja Park. Saat memasuki salah satu toko pakaian, Baekhyun berkeliling ikut melihat-lihat baju, tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah _tuxedo_ anak-anak berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu warna emas, Baekhyun menyentuhnya dan tersenyum seolah-olah membayangkan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin membelikan untukku?Ck, itu tak akan muat" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya mengagetkan Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau segera menyelesaikan belanjamu? aku lelah" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Setelah selesai berbelanja, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen, Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa semenjak terkahir kali di toko pakaian itu Baekhyun tampak murung.

"Gadis cengeng, kau lapar tidak?Aku akan membeli jjajangmyun kalau kau mau" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyetir. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol berhenti di penjual jajangmyun dan memesan 2 porsi untuk di bawa pulang, sedangkan Baekhyun tampak murung di dalam mobil dengan pandangan mata kosong ke arah jendela yang tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol. Sampai di apartemen, Baekhyun meminta ijin pada Chanyeol untuk kembali ke flatnya sendiri, dia beralasan ingin makan sendiri dan mandi, setelah itu baru dia akan ke flat Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mengiyakan tanpa bertanya banyak.

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun masuk ke flat Chanyeol dengan mengenakan piyama. Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil menonton televisi mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang masih tampak murung.

"Jja, tidur, aku mengantuk" Chanyeol menekan tombol off pada remotenya.

"Di mana tempat tidurku?" Baekhyun menunjuk tiga pintu yang ada di dalam flat itu dan dijawab Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuk mengarah ke pintu di ujung.

"Lalu, kau?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi dan Chanyeol menunjuk pintu yang sama.

" _Mwo_?!" Baekhyun berteriak terkejut. Dia mengira menemani Chanyeol itu adalah tidur di dalam 1 flat dengan kamar yang berbeda, dia tidak membayangkan kalau ternyata harus tidur satu kamar dengan namja itu.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamar yang tadi ditunjuknya. Kamar itu cukup luas dengan kamar mandi di dalam, satu lemari besar di sudut dan sebuah meja rias berisi banyak perlengkapan Chanyeol, dan yang menjadi perhatian Baekhyun adalah ranjangnya. Di kamar itu terdapat dua ranjang yang terpisah oleh satu meja kecil di antaranya.

"Ra-ranjangnya ada dua?"

"Wae?kau pikir aku akan tidur satu ranjang denganmu? tentu saja tidak, itu ranjang Jongin dan itu ranjangku, kami selalu tidur seperti ini" Chanyeol menunjuk satu-satu letaknya. Baekhyun melemparkan dirinya ke salah satu ranjang itu, memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menyamankan dirinya.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol, kau tidak akan membangunkanku untuk mengantarmu ke kamar kecil kalau kau ingin buang air tengah malam, kan?" Baekhyun bertanya mengejek.

"Aku rasa tidak, tapi kalau kau memang sangat ingin menemaniku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya" Chanyeol membalas yang dijawab decihan sebal dari Baekhyun.

"Aku mau tidur, aku lelah mengurusi bayi besar seharian ini" Baekhyun berkata sambil menarik selimut menutupi dari kaki hingga dadanya. Dan taklama Chanyeol pun menyusul ke alam mimpi.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Baekhyun terasa kabur.

 _"Noona, aku ingin memakai pakaian seperti appa" seorang anak usia 5 tahun menarik ujung baju Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan lainnya menunjuk foto yang tergantung di dinding._

 _"Nde, Taehyung-ah, kau akan memakai pakaian seperti itu kalau sudah besar" Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang anak kecil._

 _"Aku akan tampan seperti appa?" tanyanya lucu._

 _"Tentu saja, adikku yang paling tampan" Baekhyun mencubit pipi gembul anak itu._

Tiba-tiba suasana berubah.

 _PLAK! sebuah tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi kiri Baekhyun hingga pipinya yang putih tampak memerah._

 _"Sudah aku bilang padamu!Jangan pernah pergi bersama Taehyung!" seorang wanita paruh baya berteriak kencang di hadapan Baekhyun._

 _"Tapi Taehyung menangis terus, Umma" suara Baekhyun bergetar._

 _"Dengar, Taehyung itu tidak ada hubungan denganmu, jadi tidak usah sok peduli. Dan jangan panggil aku Umma lagi! Setelah Appamu mati, kau tidak berhak lagi memanggilku Umma!"_

Tiba-tiba ruangan di sekitar Baekhyun seperti berputar lagi.

 _Baekhyun menyeret sebuah koper besar ke arah pintu keluar, tiba-tiba seorang anak berlari menuruni tangga._

 _"Noona! Noona! Noona mau ke mana?" anak itu berlari hingga menabrak kaki Baekhyun, Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menatap Taehyung._

 _"Taehyung-ah, mulai hari ini, jangan panggil Noona lagi, ne?" Baekhyun bersuara namun tenggorokannya terasa terkecat saat mengucapkannya. Sang anak yang dipanggil Taehyung menggeleng kuat._

 _"Aniyo, Baekhyunnie, noona Taehyung!" kata Taehyung mantap._

 _"Taehyung-ah, jangan nakal, jaga umma baik-baik, Noona pergi dulu, ne?" suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik Taehyung untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun._

 _"Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, cepat pergi, tidak usah banyak bicara!" wanita paruh baya itu berkata ketus. Baekhyun kembali berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu, masih terdengar olehnya suara Taehyung yang menangis meraung-raung memanggilnya._

 _"Noona! Jangan pergi! Taehyung sayang noona! Noona kembali!"_

"Taehyung!" Baekhyun terjaga dengan tiba-tiba, matanya sudah basah dengan air mata. Bahkan sekuat apapun Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, dia tetap saja terisak.

"Baek? kau kenapa?" Chanyeol tampak khawatir dan duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun.

"He-Taehyung..hiks..Taehyung.." Baekhyun terus saja meracau sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Secara refleks Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar, merasakan seseorang memeluknya Baekhyun semakin keras menangis sambil terus memanggil nama Taehyung.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun terlihat tenang, dia tetap memeluknya, dan Baekhyun pun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang suka melihat Baekhyun kesal, marah atau cemberut karena digoda olehnya, tapi tidak Baekhyun yang murung apalagi menangis, dia benci, benci melihat wanita menangis.

"Kau ingin aku ambilkan minum?" tawarnya. Bisa dirasakan kepala Baekhyun bergerak di dadanya menandakan dia menggeleng.

"Kau tau lebih menyenangkan melihatmu berteriak atau marah, tapi tidak menangis" Chanyeol mengakui.

" _Wae_? bukankah kau suka melihat aku menderita?" Baekhyun bertanya sarkastik di tengah isakannya. Chanyeol melepas dekapannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya, menatap serius tepat di kedua mata sembab itu.

"Memang, tapi saat kau menangis seperti ini kau mirip anjing yang dibuang" ucapnya datar.

"Yah! kembali ke tempat tidurmu!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke sifat aslinya.

"Begitu lebih baik" gumamnya sambil kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat kemudian berbaring telentang, dia tau akan sulit untuk tidur kembali, tapi ini masih pukul 4 dini hari minggu, hari libur. Tak jauh beda dengan Chanyeol yang kini mengerjapkan matanya seperti berpikir sesuatu, dia menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menatap ke langit-langit, seketika Chanyeol mengalihkan posisinya menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek" panggilnya.

"Hmm"

"Apa Taehyung itu anak kecil yang waktu itu bertemu di depan restoran? kalau aku tak salah ingat kau pernah menyebutkan nama itu"

"Hmm" hanya itu jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau merindukannya kau bisa menemuinya, bukan?" Chanyeol memberi solusi.

"Hmm" Chanyeol tau Baekhyun tidak ingin bercerita lebih banyak.

"Baiklah, setidaknya berhenti menangis, aku tidak suka mendengar wanita menangis. Kalau kau ingin menemui Taehyung mu itu, aku bisa menemanimu" Chanyeol akhirnya kembali ke posisi telentangnya. Beberapa detik Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian tiba-tiba dia langsung terduduk yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat karena terkejut.

"Chanyeol!" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berpaling ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh dan kau sekarang menjadi gila karena terlalu banyak menangis" Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian beranjak duduk di ujung ranjang Chanyeol sambil membuka bantal yang menutupi wajah namja itu.

"Kau sungguh mau menemaniku menemui Taehyung?" Chanyeol menatap bingung lalu mengangguk dengan dahi mengernyit, dia pun kembali bangun untuk duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk Taehyung, besok Senin kita ke sekolahnya dan kau berikan itu untuknya" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah senang.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku yang memberikannya?" Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"K-karena aku tidak bisa menemuinya, aku hanya perlu melihatnya saja" Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Tapi bukankah dia adikmu?dia memanggilmu Noona?"

"D-dia adik tiriku, Umma tiriku melarang aku menemuinya" mata Baekhyun kembali berair namun Chanyeol tidak melihatnya karena Baekhyun menunduk.

"Appamu?" Chanyeol bertanya ingin tau.

"Appa..Appa meninggal dua tahun lalu..hiks..aku merindukan Appa..hiks..aku tidak punya siapa-siapa..hiks..selain Appa.." Baekhyun kembali menangis, tak tahan melihatnya, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ssst.. _uljima_ , Baek, ada aku, ada Kai yang akan selalu menemanimu, hm?" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Taehyung, sejak dia lahir aku selalu bersamanya, saat Appa sibuk dan Umma yang selalu pergi, aku yang merawat Taehyung. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, tapi aku tidak sanggup" entah kenapa Baekhyun menceritakan itu semua pada Chanyeol, mungkin karena beban yang dia derita terlalu banyak, membuatnya ingin ada orang untuk berbagi.

"Umma mengusirku, dan aku tidak tahan lagi dirumah, Umma sering mengurungku, tidak mengijinkan aku keluar atau kuliah saat dia marah, memukulku atau melemparku dengan barang saat dia kesal. Umma tidak melakukan itu jika ada Appa, setelah Appa tidak ada Umma semakin menjadi dan bahkan tulang bahuku pernah patah karena Umma melemparku dari tangga, saat aku bercerita pada Kai, Kai memarahiku dan memaksaku pergi dari rumah itu" Chanyeol mendengarkan tanpa menginterupsi, bahkan kini dekapannya semakin erat, seperti merasakan semua penderitaan Baekhyun.

"Kai, tetanggaku dari aku lahir, kami tumbuh bersama, Umma Kai dan Umma ku berteman baik. Saat keluarga Kai menjual rumahnya karena usahanya yang bermasalah, Appaku membeli rumah itu dan dibeli atas nama Kim Ahjussi, ayah Kai, agar Kai tetap ada di itu hubunganku dengan Kai semakin baik, sampai akhirnya saat aku masuk SMA Ummaku meninggal karena kanker. Namun kemudian Kai diterima kuliah di Gwangju yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan Seoul. Kai pindah beserta keluarganya, melihatku kesepian Appa memutuskan menikah 2 tahun kemudian, lalu Umma tiriku hamil Taehyung. Taehyung adikku." Baekhyun kembali terisak membuat Chanyeol membelai rambut dan punggungnya sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkannya.

Entah karena lelah menangis atau lelah berpikir Baekhyun merasa matanya sangat berat, dan belaian-belaian lembut tersebut membuatnya terpejam lalu tertidur. Chanyeol yang menyadari napas Baekhyun yang semakin teratur, melirik sejenak ke arah Baekhyun, memastikan gadis itu benar tertidur. Setelah tau Baekhyun tidur, Chanyeol memposisikan Baekhyun untuk tidur di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Aku janji, lusa kita akan melihat Taehyung. _Jaljayo_ " Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun yang terakhir sebelum dia beranjak ke ranjang Baekhyun untuk tidur di sana.

Saat Baekhyun terbangun, hari sudah terang. Baekhyun terperanjat saat melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, dia melihat sekeliling, dia terkejut mendapati dirinya tidur di ranjang Chanyeol, sedangkan ranjangnya sudah rapih. Teringat kejadian dini hari tadi membuatnya merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah hingga bercerita banyak hal pada Chanyeol.

"Haish, si bayi besar itu pasti punya banyak alasan untuk meledekku lagi" ujarnya bergumam sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur. Merapihkan tempat tidur Chanyeol sebentar lalu bergegas keluar kamar, saat melihat meja makan, Baekhyun terhenyak melihat di atasnya tersaji sepiring _pancake_ dan sebotol madu di sebelahnya, segelas _orange_ jus dan..secarik kertas.

 _' Aku ada syuting pagi, makan lah setelah bangun. Aku pulang jam 6 sore, tunggu aku untuk makan malam -PCY-'_

Baekhyun tersenyum membaca pesan singkat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun baru saja menghabiskan _pancake_ yang dibuat Chanyeol, membereskan piring dan gelas kotor, dan kembali ke flatnya untuk mandi. Baekhyun mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, sambil bersenandung.

"Apa aku harus memasak sesuatu untuk Chanyeol? tapi apa yang dia sukai? atau lebih baik kita makan di luar? apa aku perlu menyiapkan minuman untuknya setelah pulang?" pikirnya sambil menuangkan shampoo ke kepalanya.

"Haish, kenapa aku jadi seperti menunggu suami pulang kerja, bodoh, bodoh" Baekhyun memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. Telepon Baekhyun berdering tepat saat dia membilas tubuhnya yang terakhir,Baekhyun segera menyambar handuknya dan berlari mengambil ponselnya. Sajangnim.

"Yeobseyo, _Sajangnim_ "

"Baek, bisakah kau menemaniku makan malam hari ini? Sekalian aku ingin membicarakan soal pekerjaan kalau kau tak keberatan" Jay berkata di seberang.

"Ah, nde _Sajangnim_ " Baekhyun teringat Chanyeol, namun tidak enak jika menolak bosnya.

"Terima kasih Baek, aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 nanti " Baekhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan. Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Jay berakhir, Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Chanyeol dulu sebelum dia berangkat nanti.

Tanpa diduga Jay sudah menunggunya di depan apartemen jam 5 sore, Baekhyun terburu dan segera berangkat bahkan dia lupa membawa ponselnya. Saat sudah di perjalanan Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa ponselnya tak terbawa.

"Bagaimana aku menghubungi Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Ada apa, Baek? ada masalah?" Jay yang menyetir sendiri menatap Baekhyun yang nampak panik.

"A-ani, tak ada apa-apa, _Sajangnim_ "

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku _Sajangnim_ saat kita diluar kantor?"

"Nde?" Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Jay Oppa seperti Kyungsoo, lagipula kau juga teman Kyungsoo bukan?" Jay tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk ragu.

Mereka sampai di restoran yang dimaksud, Jay sudah memesan tempat untuk mereka berdua, sehingga pelayan langsung mengantarkan ke ruangan VIP. Setelah memesan makanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun, Jay memulai pembicaraan.

"Baek, apa kau dekat dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Em..sedikit, aku berteman baik dengan Kai ,managernya" Jay mengangguk angguk mengerti.

"Aku berniat menggunakan Park Chanyeol untuk iklan alat olahraga kita, menurutmu apa itu bagus?" Jay menanyakan pendapat.

"W-waeyo Sajang-, ah,Oppa bertanya padaku?"

"Kamu mengikuti saat proses syuting sebelumnya bukan? apa dia cukup bagus dan profesional menurutmu?"

"Nde, dia cukup baik" Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Sebenarnya pikirannya sekarang justru kepada Chanyeol, dia bertanya tanya dalam hati, apa Chanyeol mencarinya? kenapa dia tidak menghubungi Chanyeol dulu tadi?

"Oh iya Baek, apa kau tau kalau Chanyeol itu putra tunggal Park Yeongwoon? Pemilik Park Corps yang terkenal itu" Baekhyun tersedak dan segera meminum air.

"Kau tidak tau?" Jay bertanya heran. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau kau bisa mendekati Chanyeol, mungkin kau bisa membuatnya membujuk ayahnya untuk mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita" Jay tersenyum.

"A-aku tidak yakin, maksudku aku sama sekali tidak mengenal dia, aku hanya kenal Kai " Baekhyun menegaskan.

"Hmm..baiklah, mungkin ada baiknya kita bisa sering menggunakan Park Chanyeol ini untuk perusahaan kita, baru kita bisa mendapatkan Appanya" Baekhyun menelan ludah, dia tau hubungan Chanyeol dan Appanya tidak baik, namun dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun. Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara selama makan, pikirannya terus melayang ke arah Chanyeol. Park Yeongwoon? Baekhyun merasa pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Baekhyun tiba di apartemen pukul 9 malam, dia sengaja langsung ke flat Chanyeol. Mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban, Baekhyun mencoba membuka handle pintunya dan ternyata tidak dikunci. Baekhyun masuk perlahan, di meja makan tampak beberapa makanan di tata, dan Park Chanyeol tidur di atas sofa. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah mainan-mainan yang terbungkus rapih di atas meja dan sebuah _tuxedo_ anak yang Baekhyun yakini pernah dia lihat saat berbelanja dengan Chanyeol tergantung di dekatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mendekati Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya.

"Ya, ya! bayi besar, banguuun" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa terganggu mengejapkan matanya sebentar untuk meyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya, menyadari Baekhyun di depannya dengan senyumnya, Chanyeol segera bangun dan mendorong Baekhyun hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Aww, _appo_ " Baekhyun mengusap pantatnya yang sakit kemudian memasang _deathglare_ nya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Pabo! aku menunggumu, kan aku bilang tunggu aku sampai jam 6, kemana saja kau, eoh?" Chanyeol memarahi Baekhyun.

"Mana aku tau kalau bosku akan mengajak keluar? aku kan tidak mungkin menolaknya!" balas Baekhyun tak kalah galak.

"Kau kan bisa menghubungiku, jadi aku tidak perlu membeli makan sebanyak itu untukmu, gendut!" Baekhyun tidak menjawab tapi langsung terdiam.

"Mian.." ucapnya lirih sambil menatap lantai, dalam hati dia pun merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Haish, kamu tidak cocok berwajah memelas. Jja, temani aku makan" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau membeli mainan-mainan itu dan.. _tuxedo_?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji akan menemanimu melihat Taehyung besok, kamu cukup menungguku dalam mobil dan aku yang akan memberikannya pada Taehyung" Chanyeol menjawab sambil menyuap makanan ke mulutnya.

"Sebanyak itu?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandanganya pada mainan robot berjumlah 3 dengan berbagai ukuran, replika Superman, tas bergambar Superman, dan beberapa alat sekolah bergambar super hero.

"Kita tidak akan mengunjuunginya sekali kan? kau bisa menemuinya seminggu sekali atau beberapa kali seminggu, kita berikan satu persatu, jadi kau ada alasan untuk melihatnya" sebuah senyum tercetak di wajah Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, Yeollie" Baekhyun berkata tulus. Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" tapi Baekhyun segera mengelak.

"Aku pulang untuk ganti baju dulu baru aku akan kembali untuk menemanimu, bayi" ucapnya keras di akhir kalimat.

"Iblis tapi pemalu" Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri saat Baekhyun sudah pergi.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Pagi-pagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengendarai mobil menuju sekolah Taehyung yang cukup jauh dari apartemen mereka. Rencananya, setelah menemui Taehyung, Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun baru dia berangkat ke lokasi syuting, karena ini urusan pribadi, Chanyeol tidak meminta supir mengantarnya.

Sampai dilokasi sekolah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan, menengok beberapa kali untuk memastikan melihat Taehyung diantara anak-anak yang berlarian memasuki gerbang.

"Kau gugup?" Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus menerus menggosok kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol mengambil mainan di jok belakang kemudian bersiap membuka pintu mobil.

"Dengar, saat kau melihat Taehyung, kau telepon aku, aku akan menunggunya di tempat bermain itu" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah tempat bermain itu berada.

"Setelah itu jangan kau tutup teleponnya, aku akan memasangnya dengan _load speaker_ sehingga kau bisa mendengar suara Taehyung, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk gembira.

Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku, sebuah mobil tampak berhenti di belakang mobil Chanyeol, seorang anak kecil berkulit putih pucat turun dari mobil itu dan melambai ke arah dalam mobil sebelum dia menutup pintunya dan mobil itu berlalu, Chanyeol mengenali anak itu sebagai Taehyung, anak kecil yang menangis memanggil Baekhyun. Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya panik.

"Mobil itu..mobil yang akan menabrak Baekhyun" Chanyeol memandang terkejut.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol masih terpaku memandang mobil yang berlalu itu, dia hampir tidak menyadari ponselnya berdering. Setelah kembali ke alam sadarnya, Chanyeol segera mengangkat teleponnya, sudah pasti dari Baekhyun yang sekarang memandang keluar jendela dari dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, itu Taehyung, yang memakai tas kuning yang baru saja memasuki gerbang"

"Nde, jangan matikan telponnya agar kau bisa mendengar aku bercakap dengannya" Chanyeol mengingatkan. Chanyeol menekan tombol _load speaker_ lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya sebelum berjalan mendekati anak yang dimaksud.

"Hey, Taehyung" Chanyeol melambai pada Taehyung dan menyembunyikan mainan di balik punggungnya, Taehyung yang merasa dipanggil menatap laki-laki tinggi itu dengan mendongak.

"Maaf, Ahjussi siapa?" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat apakah dia pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol, aku Chanyeol, kemarilah" Chanyeol hendak meraih tangan kecil Taehyung untuk diajaknya duduk di bangku namun Taehyung menolaknya dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangan di punggungnya.

"Kenapa Ahjussi mencariku? kata Seonsaengnim dan Noona kita tidak boleh begitu saja percaya pada orang yang baru dikenal" Taehyung berkata tegas. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa pandainya anak ini bicara.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk percaya padaku, aku hanya akan memberimu sesuatu" Chanyeol menunjukkan mainan yang sedaritadi dia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Mata Taehyung membesar melihatnya.

"Woah, Transformer!"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk pergi denganku, aku hanya ingin duduk denganmu di situ sebentar saja" Chanyeol menunjuk bangku yang tadi dia duduki, Taehyung mengernyitkan kening tampak berfikir.

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji" Chanyeol menegaskan, dan si kecil Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan ke arah bangku bersama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Ahjussi mencariku? dari mana Ahjussi mengenalku?" Taehyung bertanya sambil memainkan robot yang diberi Chanyeol.

"Aku teman Noona-mu, Byun Baekhyun" Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya memainkan robot dan kini matanya beralih memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu.

"N-noo-noona? Baekhyunie Noona?" Taehyung bertanya ragu yang dijawab anggukan mantap Chanyeol.

"Taehyung mau Baekkie Noona" air mata Taehyung sudah turun ke pipinya. Chanyeol berlutut di depan Taehyung dan mengusap air mata anak itu.

"Sst..jangan menangis, aku berjanji pada Noona-mu untuk memberikan mainan untukmu tapi tidak dengan membuatmu menangis, bagaimana kalau Baekhyunnie noona ikut sedih? bagaimana kalau Baekhyunnie Noona marah padaku karena membuatmu menangis dan tidak mengijinkanku memberi mainan lagi, hm?" Taehyung segera menghentikan isakannya.

"A-apa Ahjussi bisa membuatku bertemu Noona?" mata Taehyung tampak penuh harap.

"Em.. aku bisa mempertimbangkannya, dengan satu syarat"

"Apa syaratnya?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya tanda tertarik.

"Sebelum itu kau harus mau memanggilku Hyung, bukan Ahjussi karena aku teman Noona-mu, kau mau?" Taehyung mengangguk beberapa kali. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat betapa lucunya anak itu saat rambutnya ikut bergerak naik turun.

"Baiklah, ini syaratnya, kau harus berjanji tidak mengatakan pada siapapun kalau kau bertemu denganku termasuk pada Ummamu. Kau bisa memegang janjimu?" Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan bersorak.

"Aku janji! Aku janji! aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun termasuk Umma!"

"Baguslah, minggu depan aku akan datang lagi dan aku akan menelepon Noonamu saat kita bertemu nanti, jadi kau bisa bicara dengannya"

"Gomawo, Hyung" Taehyung segera memeluk Chanyeol, Chanyeol membelai punggung Taehyung.

"Sekarang masuklah, kau akan terlambat, tunggu Hyung minggu depan, ne?" Taehyung melepas pelukannya kemudian mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Apa Hyung bisa menyampaikan ciumanku untuk, Noona?" Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Em..Ah.. i-itu, ya, aku bisa" lalu Taehyung mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekali lagi sebelum kemudian dia melambaikan tangan untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari kantongnya dan mematikan _load speaker_ kemudian berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Kau mendengarnya?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"He-em, gomawo" suara Baekhyun terdengar serak, pasti dia menangis, batin Chanyeol.

"Kau dengar kan minggu depan kau bisa bicara padanya, aku sudah berjanji pada dongsaengmu" Chanyeol berkata sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Ah, dan jangan lupa janjiku pada Taehyung untuk menyampaikan ciuman" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil yang bisa dilihat Baekhyun dari dalam mobil, karena jarak Chanyeol yang sudah cukup dekat. Chanyeol hendak membuka pintu mobil namun terkunci.

"Yaa!buka pintunya!" Chanyeol mengetuk jendela mobilnya sambil berteriak pada ponselnya.

"Berjanji dulu kau tidak akan menyentuhku" Baekhyun menjawab santai.

"Kau bukan wanita sexy yang minat untuk aku sentuh, gendut!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan membukakan kunci pintu mobil sehingga Chanyeol bisa masuk.

"Tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih padaku dengan cara yang benar? dasar gadis cengeng!" Chanyeol menggerutu sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku senang bisa mendengar suara Taehyung, aku iri padamu, dia bahkan menciummu, aku bisa mendengarnya" Baekhyun berkata sambil pura-pura sebal saat mereka diperjalanan menuju kantor Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa mencium pipiku, masih ada bekas ciuman Taehyung di situ" Chanyeol menunjuk pipinya yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan kecil dengan gulungan kertas.

Chanyeol pun tertawa.

"Gomawo, sudah melakukan semua ini padaku, aku akan sangat senang saat bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung nanti, aku berharap dia bisa menginap di apartemenku, tapi itu tidak mungkin, Umma tidak akan mengijinkannya, bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya retoris. Menyebut Umma, Chanyeol jadi teringat pada mobil yang tadi mengantar Taehyung, tidak salah lagi, mobil itu yang hendak menabrak Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu, tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya karena Chanyeol langsung menariknya saat itu yang membuatnya tidak sempat melihat wujud mobil yang melaju kencang mendekatinya, namun Chanyeol tentu saja masih ingat karena dia melihat saat mobil itu mendekat dan bagaimana mobil itu hendak menyentuh badan jalan. Tapi Chanyeol tau, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan hal ini pada Baekhyun.

"Jja, kita sampai, aku akan di rumah sebelum jam 9, pastikan kau menyiapkan makan malam untukku" Chanyeol berkata arogan setelah mobilnya berhenti di depan kantor Baekhyun.

"Nde, Chanyeolie, Noona akan memasak banyak untukmu" Baekhyun menggoda sambil menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sendiri.

"Chanyeolie? aku mulai menyukai panggilan itu"

 **#ChanBaek#**

Chanyeol selesai pemotretan tepat jam 8 malam, memakan waktu 1 jam untuk mencapai apartemennya. Saat dia tiba di apartemen, dia segera mengetuk pintu flat Baekhyun, tak lama gadis itu membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah, aku memasak banyak untukmu" Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol terpana melihat Baekhyun, baru sekarang dia menyadari eye smile Baekhyun. Manis. Chanyeol membatin.

"Tumben kau baik padaku, bahkan memasak makanan enak seperti ini, kau tidak menambahkan racun bukan?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Pabo! aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu" ujar Baekhyun ketus.

"Aww, ternyata kau bisa semanis ini juga. Aku jadi takut jatuh cinta padamu" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Diam dan makan atau aku akan membuang semua makanan ini" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengambil salah satu bangku untuk didudukinya.

"Aigoo, baru saja kau menjadi malaikat tiba-tiba sudah kembali menjadi iblis. Ckck, kurasa kau punya kepribadian ganda" Chanyeol duduk di seberang Baekhyun dan mulai menyantap makanan di hadapannya.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Hari berlalu begitu saja, Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan beberapa syuting, Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan mereka berdua yang akan tidur dalam satu kamar walaupun terus diwarnai kegaduhan. Baekhyun mengajari Chanyeol bermain game, Chanyeol membeli film-film yang bisa dijadikan inspirasi syuting filmnya dan menonton bersama Baekhyun, makan malam bersama, bahkan kadang memasak bersama jika Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat.

Dan akhir pekan ini adalah saat kepulangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berencana menjemput mereka di bandara. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan lewat telepon pada sahabat kesangannya itu bagaimana dia dan Chanyeol mengunjungi sekolahan Taehyung, Jongin sempat terkejut dan hampir memarahi Chanyeol, namun mendengar suara bahagia Baekhyun mau tidak mau itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Kai-eew.." Baekhyun hendak memanggil Jongin saat melihat namja itu berdiri di dekat salah satu pilar bandara, namun panggilannya terrhenti saat melihat Jongin berciuman panas dengan Kyungsoo, reflex Baekhyun segera menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol yang baru saja menyusul di belakang Baekhyun lengkap dengan assesoris penyamarannya, awalnya bingung melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya kemudian dia menyadari apa yang dilihat Baekhyun, seketika dia mendekati pasangan di hadapannya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin tidak bisakah menunggu sampai rumah, eoh?" teriaknya yang sontak membuat kedua orang yang sedang kasmaran itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun segera memeluknya.

"Baekkie! apa kau merindukanku, hm? Aku membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu" ujarnya senang.

"Perkenalkan ini, emm..kekasihku" Baekhyun tampak terkejut.

"Jjinja? kalian sudah..?" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena yakin kedua orang itu sudah tau maksudnya, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Tentu saja, pabo! kau tak lihat mereka berciuman?" Chanyeol menanggapi dan hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Chukkae, Soo-ah" giliran Baekhyun yang memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ini Chanyeol itu?Park Chanyeol? Annyeong, aku Do Kyungsoo, walaupun kau pernah bekerja untuk produk perusahaanku, tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu langsung denganmu" Kyungsoo memberi salam dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya yang dibalas serupa oleh Chanyeol, kemudian Kyungsoo kembali ke sebelah Jongin yang dengan posesif memeluk pinggangnya.

"Dia cocok dengan Baekhyun bukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah jahilnya. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sambil mengernyitkan kening.

"Tapi aku kira kau akan cocok dengan Jay" ujarnya yang mendapatkan wajah tanda tanya dari Chanyeol.

"Siapa Jay?"

"Manager Baekhyun, dia atasan Baekhyun, sepupuku" Kyungsoo menjelaskan, Chanyeol jadi teringat waktu Baekhyun tidak memberitahunya saat dia diajak makan malam oleh bosnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga tubuhnya menabrak dada Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengambil gadis cengeng ini dariku. Your mine, Baekikie" Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah menggodanya. Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"In your dream, Park!" Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Dengan senang hati aku kan memimpikanmu saat kita tidur bersama lagi, Baek" Chanyeol menyusul langkah Baekhyun.

"Mwo? tunggu! Yak, Baek! kau tidur dengan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget.

"Tanyakan pada kekasihmu yang memintaku menggantikannya menjadi _baby sitter_ " ucap Baekhyun cuek.

"Tapi kau suka kan" Chanyeol berhasil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Baekhyun dan memeluk pundaknya.

"Berhenti menyentuhku!" Baekhyun berusaha melepas lengan Chanyeol namun lengan itu terlalu kuat.

"Panggil aku Yeolie lagi baru aku melepasnya" Chanyeol merajuk tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Nde, Yeolie" Baekhyun berkata kalem tetapi dalam hati merutuk, namun tiba-tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol berlari ke arah parkiran mobil menghindari amukan Baekhyun.

"Yak! cari mati, eoh?" Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo di belakang mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku bisa melihat Chanyeol sebahagia itu" Jongin bergumam.

"Kau benar, mereka saling melengkapi" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara saat makan malam di flatnya, dia bahkan memasang pout di bibirnya yang berkali-kali diingatkan Baekhyun bahwa itu sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

"Kau mempoutkan bibir sungguh tidak lucu" Baekhyun berkomentar sambil menyuap nasi ke mulutnya.

"Perjanjiannya jika Kai sudah pulang ke rumah, dia akan kembali tidur denganku, tidak ada perjanjian dia akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo" ucapnya.

"Malam ini saja, Chan" Jongin menjelaskan.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu seminggu dengannya, kenapa di sini kau juga harus bersama dia" Chanyeol menatap Jongin.

"Aigoo, sekarang aku tau kenapa Baekhyun menyebutmu bayi besar" Kyungsoo yang sudah tau tabiat Chanyeol dari cerita Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya menanggapi santai.

"Dengar Park, mereka pasangan yang sudah dewasa, bahkan kalau Kai ingin tinggal berdua dengan Kyungsoo juga tidak dilarang" Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Andwe! Kai tidak boleh pindah ke mana-mana, kau boleh tinggal berdua dengan kekasihmu di sini" Jongin dan Kyungsoo manahan tawa melihat wajah Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Dan kau, temani aku tidur" Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, permintaan Kai hanya seminggu, tidak lebih" kyuhun menjawab.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu jangan harap kau bisa bertemu Taehyung" canda Chanyeol. Namun tanpa di duga, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh amarah lalu membanting sumpitnya dan beranjak dari meja. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap, Chanyeol sadar jika dia sudah kelewatan maka dia segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di depan pintu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Mian..mianehyo, Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, aku hanya bercanda, aku tau aku keterlaluan" Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, dia tau gadis itu menangis.

"Aku tau kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, aku tidak mungkin tidak membantumu bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol menambahkan setelah tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi, kau mengingatkanku pada Umma yang selalu melarangku bersama Taehyung" ucap Baekhyun di pundak Chanyeol yang mulai basah karena air mata, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dari meja makan tidak ingin menginterupsi.

"Nde, nde.. Aku minta maaf, Baek. Berhenti menangis dan kita lanjutkan makan,oke?" Chanyeol membelai rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melepas pelukannya, lalu mereka kembali ke meja makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sangat menyenangkan jika menangis, kau seperti kucing manis dan tidak menolak pelukanku" Chanyeol berkata.

"Chanyeol! berhenti menggoda Baekhyun!" Jongin menatap galak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Dan Oppanya menjadi sangat galak kalau dia menangis" Chanyeol seolah-olah berkata sendiri. Kyungsoo hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Semuanya, aku pulang untuk mandi sebentar, aku kan kembali nanti untuk tidur" Baekhyun membereskan alat makannya. Mereka bertiga terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu? kau mau ditemani tidur tidak?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang langsung tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk angguk. Mereka kira Baekhyun akan marah dan tidak mau tidur dengan Chanyeol, tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah bersikap biasa saja.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama bergerak gelisah di ranjang mereka masing-masing, bagaimana tidak, ini hampir tengah malam dan mereka disuguhi suara-suara erotis dari kamar sebelah. Baekhyun berbaring miring memunggungi Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol telentang dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya.

"Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun akhirnya setelah setengah jam mereka diam.

"Hm?" Chanyeol menjawab.

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidur di flatku saja?" Baekhyun memberi saran.

"Tapi hanya ada satu ranjang di sana" Chanyeol protes.

"Kau tidur di ranjang dan aku di sofa, _deal_?" Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget ketika tidak sengaja tatapannya jatuh...ke bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"C-Chanyeol jangan bilang kau-?" Baekhyun tidak berani melanjutkan.

"Aku laki-laki normal, kau tau. Tentu saja aku ereksi. Salahkan mereka yang bersuara terlalu keras" ucap Chanyeol frontal dengan wajah memerah.

"Aish, aku tidak percaya dan aku masih di sini bersama lelaki sepertimu" Baekhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau kembalilah ke flatmu dulu, aku menyusul" Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya masuk ke kamar mandi.

Paginya, Baekhyun terbangun di sofanya dan menyadari Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, Baekhyun bergegas mandi dan hendak ke flat Chanyeol karena hari ini hari Senin, mereka akan ke sekolah Taehyung lagi. Saat Baekhyun membuka pintu ternyata Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depannya.

"Kau denganku, Jongin akan mengantar Kyungsoo dengan taxi, kami akan bertemu di kantormu nanti" Chanyeol menjelaskan. Baekhyun menyadari sebuah bingkisan dibawa di tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan ke tempat parkir.

"Mainan dan tuxedo" Baekhyun tercekat.

"Aku akan menyimpan tuxedo ini di mobilku, jadi saat sewaktu-waktu kau bertemu dengan Taehyung, aku akan memintanya mengenakan ini" Chanyeol menjelaskan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum.

Mereka tiba di sekolah Taehyung, sama seperti minggu lalu Chanyeol menunggu di bangku dan Baekhyun di dalam mobil. Saat mobil yang mengantarnya pergi, Taehyung segera berlari ke tempat terakhir dia bertemu Chanyeol.

"Hyuuung!" Taehyung berlari ke arah Chanyeol yang merentangkan tangannya dan segera menyambut tubuh kecil itu ke pelukannya.

"Hyung benar-benar datang!" Taehyung berbinar.

"Tentu saja, Hyung menepati janji. Apa kau juga menepati janjimu?"Taehyung mengangguk mantap.

"Nde, aku tidak mengatakan pada siapapun bahkan pada Umma!"

"Anak pintar" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Taehyung dengan sayang. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan mendudukkannya di bangku sebelahnya.

"Jja, ini Noona-mu" Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya yang sudah tersambung dengan Baekhyun.

"Y-yeobseyo" Taehyung berkata gugup

"Taehyung-ah, ini Noona " terdengar suara Baekhyun menahan tangis.

"Ini suara Baekhyunie Noona, Hyung. Ini Noona!" Taehyung berteriak senang ke arah Chanyeol yang dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Noona, Noona di mana? " Taehyung bertanya.

"Noona..Noona ada di tempat yang jauh. Mianhae, Noona belum bisa bertemu Taehyung. Apa Taehyung baik-baik saja ?"

"Nde, Taehyung baik-baik saja, Taehyung baru saja menang lomba menyanyi kemarin" Taehyung bercerita riang.

"Jinjja? waah, dongsaengku sudah pandai menyanyi, eoh? " terdengar suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"Noona, apa Noona tidak merindukanku?" Taehyung bertanya lirih, tampak air mata sudah di pelupuknya.

"Tentu saja Noona sangat merindukanmu, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi, Noona janji"

"Sungguh? minggu depan bisakah Noona datang dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Taehyung berharap.

"Noona akan mengusahannya. Jja, sekarang masuklah ke kelas, noona tidak mau kau terlambat. Taehyung sudah janji akan jadi anak baik bukan?"

"huh-uh, Taehyung mau rajin sekolah agar Noona semakin sayang Taehyung. Bye bye Noona, saranghae" ucapa Taehyung yang dijawab 'Nado saranghae' oleh Baekhyun sebelum ponsel Chanyeol dia kembalikan.

"Nah, ini mainan untuk Taehyung lagi, sekarang masuklah" Chanyeol memberikan mainannya sambil mengusak gemas rambut anak itu dan dijawab ucapan terima kasih dari Taehyung.

Chanyeol kembali ke mobilnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

"Jja, kita berangkat kerja" ucap Baekhyun riang, Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing saat menuju kantor Baekhyun. Tiba di tepat parkir, Chanyeol menelepon Jongin memberitau bahwa dia sudah sampai. Baekhyun masih di mobil menemani Chanyeol sambil menunggu Jongin datang.

"Aku sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan Taehyung dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya" Baekhyun menunduk dan tampak air mata mengalir di pipinya. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Berhentilah menangis, aku akan membawamu bertemu dengan Taehyung. Aku janji" Chanyeol menghapus air mata di pipi Baekhyun, dan entah keberanian yang muncul dari mana, melihat wajah Baekhyun begitu dekat dengannya, Chanyeol menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir penuh Baekhyun, melumatnya pelan dan Baekhyun yang terbawa suasana membiarkan bibirnya di klaim oleh namja itu bahkan kini dia menutup matanya seolah-olah menikmati bibir lain bermain di sekitar bibirnya.

Kemudian mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi, mereka saling menatap terkejut, Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam, segera membuka handle pintu mobil Chanyeol dan pergi, sedangkan Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

Tok..tok..

Chanyeol tersadar setelah Jongin mengetuk jendela mobilnya, Chanyeol membuka kuncinya dan membiarkan Jongin masuk.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Baekkie lagi? wajahnya sangat merah saat aku bertemu tadi" Jongin bertanya setelah meletakkan tubuhnya di bangku sebelah Chanyeol.

"A-aniyo, hanya seperti biasa" Chanyeol menjawab datar.

Sepanjang syuting Chanyeol banyak diam, tentu saja itu mengejutkan Jongin karena biasanya Chanyeol murah senyum pada kru dan banyak berinteraksi, Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya.

 **#ChanBaek#**

 **(** **Baekhyun POV** **)**

Jam 9 malam, aku melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol masuk ke flat. Ya, aku memang menunggu mereka pulang, aku masih bingung haruskah aku bicara dengan Chanyeol setelah kejadian tadi pagi? Haish mengingatnya saja pipiku memanas, apa aku menyukainya? Aniyo! ini pasti karena aku terbawa perasaan saja.

Tapi, Chanyeol cukup baik, bukan cukup, tapi sangat baik walaupun kadang menyebalkan. Ah, entahlah, aku hanya merasa nyaman saat ada di dekatnya..hangat, aku merasa dilindungi. Ya, Kai juga selalu melindungiku tapi Chanyeol beda, ada debar jantung yang menyenangkan setiap melihat senyumnya.

Aku memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, Chanyeol memang punya kebiasaan tidak menguncinya langsung saat dia tiba. Ke mana mereka? kenapa tidak ada di ruang tamu? aku mendengar suara dari kamar Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

"Chanyeol ada apa denganmu dan Baekhyun?" terdengar suara Kai, namun nampaknya tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Aigoo, dia akan menjawab apa? kenapa aku yang gugup menunggu jawabannya?

"Kau begitu pendiam di lokasi dan aku menghubungi Kyungie dia juga mengatakan hal demikian soal Baekhyun, dan terakhir aku ingat kalian pergi bersama menemui Taehyung. Apa ada masalah dengan Taehyung?" Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum terdengar suara Chanyeol.

"A-aku menciumnya, Kai" suara Chanyeol terdengar gugup. Dan, ups, pipiku terasa panas, pasti sangat merah sekarang.

"Kau apa?" suara Kai tampak terkejut.

"Aku menciumnya, mencium bibirnya. Bodoh. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau tau kan Kai, aku ingin membuktikan pada Appa, setidaknya aku akan megencani wanita yang bisa mendukung perusahaan Appa atau artis yang terkenal sehingga namaku bisa melambung tinggi. Aku tidak pernah berharap aku mencium wanita seperti Baekhyun..yang bukan siapa-siapa.."

Aku tercekat, cukup, aku tidak perlu mendegarnya lagi. Air mataku sudah tidak bisa aku bendung. Bodoh, bodoh kau Byun Baekhyun kenapa ku bisa tertarik pada lelaki itu? Aku tidak sanggup berada di sini, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi.

 **(Baekhyun POV end)**

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau apa?" Jongin tampak terkejut.

"Aku menciumnya, mencium bibirnya. Bodoh. Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau tau kan Kai, aku ingin membuktikan pada Appa, setidaknya aku akan megencani wanita yang bisa mendukung perusahaan Appa atau artis yang terkenal sehingga namaku bisa melambung tinggi. Aku tidak pernah berharap aku mencium wanita seperti Baekhyun..yang bukan siapa-siapa.." Chanyeol menghela nafas, tubuh Jongin menegang. Ada jeda sejenak.

"Tapi aku merasa aneh jika di dekat Baekhyun, aku bahkan merasa ingin selalu melindunginya, aku..aku merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya. Aku benci melihatnya menangis, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia, Kai. Dan aku ingin jika dia tersenyum itu karena aku, bukan orang lain. Aku.."

"Kau jatuh cinta, eoh?" Jongin membuat Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunduk menatapnya.

"Kau mulai menyukai Baekhyun, tapi kamu bimbang. Itu wajar, kalian mengenal belum terlalu lama, kau hanya perlu meyakinkan perasaanmu" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol penuh simpati.

"Aku takut dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, Kai"

"Kau tau? menurutku dia juga merasa nyaman denganmu, buktinya saat dia menangis kemarin dia tidak menolak pelukanmu, dia bahkan menceritakan soal keluarganya padamu, kan?" Chanyeol mencerna kata-kata Jongin.

"Chanyeol-ah, dia mengalami banyak hal berat dalam hidupnya apalagi semenjak Appanya pergi. Byun Hangeng dan Byun Heechul orang tua Baekhyun adalah orang paling baik yang pernah aku tau. Aku tidak pernah tau jika bukan Appaku yang bercerita, semua biaya kuliah dan tempat tinggal kami di Gwangju adalah pemberian Byun Ahjussi, aku tidak tau bagaimana membalas budi padanya, maka dari itu aku dan keluargaku berjanji akan melindungi Baekhyun selama kami bisa. Umma tirinya, Lee Seunghee, sangat membenci Baekhyun, dia tak segan-segan menyiksanya, dan..dan aku takut Ummanya berusaha membunuh Baekhyun"

"M-mwo?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan penjelasan Jongin.

"Maka dari itu aku bilang padamu untuk jangan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi sendiri, aku takut Ummanya mencari tau di mana Baekhyun, bahkan aku sempat khawatir saat dia bercerita dia menemui Taehyung, aku tidak ingin dia bertemu Umma tirinya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, mobil yang tempo hari akan menabrak Baekhyun, aku melihat sekilas mirip Umma tiri Baekhyun yang menyetir. Aku sangat khawatir. Mungkin Taehyung melihat Baekhyun saat kita keluar dari restoran dan menceritakan pada Ummanya, mungkin saja dia mencari Baekhyun, aku tidak tau. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran buruk, tapi wanita itu bukan wanita baik. Semoga saja yang aku lihat itu salah, semoga itu hanya orang lain yang mirip" Jongin menceritakan dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak salah, Kai" Chanyeol menegang, Jongin menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Saat aku ke sekolah Taehyung, mobil itu yang mengantarkannya, itu memang mobil Umma tiri Baekhyun" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol, kita harus mengingatkan Baekhyun, aku tidak mau dia pergi ke mana-mana sendiri, tidak setelah aku tau seperti ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia jauh dari pengawasanku"Jongin segera bangun dari duduknya. Chanyeol dan Jongin hendak beranjak saat seseorang memasuki flat mereka. Kyungsoo.

"Hai, Sayang" Jongin menhampiri Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya. Kyungsoo menatap bingung Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Maksudmu tadi pagi yang membuat Baekkie menjadi pendiam?" Jongin bertanya.

"Bukan, baru saja. Baru saja aku melihatnya keluar dari flat kalian dengan wajah merah dan menangis, lalu dia masuk ke flatnya, saat aku mengetuk pintu dia membukakan dengan pakaian rapi, lalu waktu aku tanya hendak ke mana dia tidak menjawab dan meninggalkanku" Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Chanyeol dan Jongin saling memandang.

"Apa sudah daritadi?"

"Baru saja" Kyungsoo menjawab

"Aku akan mencarinya!" Chanyeol segera berlari mengambil jaketnya, Jongin mengikutinya.

"Kai-ah, kau telepon dia saja, kau dan Kyungsoo tunggu di sini siapa tau dia pulang. Ini sudah malam untuknya pergi sendiri. Kau hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa" Chanyeol segera melesat keluar dari flatnya.

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun belum jauh, maka dia mencari dengan berjalan kaki. Merasa lelah tidak ada hasil setelah berkeliling, Chanyeol bergegas mengambil mobilnya dan mencari di sekitar kantor atau tempat yang pernah didatangi Baekhyun. Tempat terakhir yang Chanyeol datangi setelah ke beberapa restoran dan taman adalah sekolah Taehyung, dan ya, Baekhyun tampak duduk di bangku taman. Chanyeol bernafas lega dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Baek?" Chanyeol berkata lirih, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat mata Baekhyun yang bengkak menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tangannya hendak meraih pundak Baekhyun, namun ditepis oleh gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Berhenti berpura-pura, tuan Park Chanyeol! Dan jangan pernah dekati aku lagi, jangan pernah! bukankah aku hanya akan mempermalukanmu, hah? aku bukan siapa-siapa yang layak untuk kau kencani!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku hanya perempuan bodoh yang mau kau sentuh dan kau cium! aku tidak semurahan itu, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hendak pergi, namun tangannya dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mendengar tadi aku berbicara dengan Jongin?" Chanyeol mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Ya! kenapa? kau terkejut aku mengetahuinya?" Chanyeol benar-benar mengerti sekarang, kalau Baekhyun hanya mendengar sedikit perbincangannya dengan Jongin. Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun karena takut menyakitinya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku-"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!" Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terpaku, namun Chanyeol segera mengejarnya dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas!Lepaskan aku Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memberontak.

"Dengar, aku tidak memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku sekarang, tapi aku mohon, duduklah di sini, aku akan meminta Kai menjemputmu kalau kau takmau pulang bersamaku. Aku mohon, Baek, jangan pergi sendiri" Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?" Baekhyun tidak menyerah dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membebaskan diri dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya pikirkan Jongin, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Biarkan dia menjemputmu di sini, setelah itu terserah kau, Baek. Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi, aku tidak akan menampakkan wajahku dihadapanmu lagi" Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah, dia menghentikan pemberontakannya.

"Oke, sekarang duduklah di mobilku, sambil menunggu Jongin datang" perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya setelah tau Baekhyun tidak meronta.

"Aku tidak mau, aku akan menunggu di bangku itu" Baekhyun keras kepala. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah bangku yang dimaksud dan Chanyeol segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jongin, dan tentu saja Jongin sangat khawatir mengingat daerah itu dekat dengan kediaman lama Baekhyun. Setelah meminta Chanyeol untuk mengawasi Baekhyun, Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk memandang langit, Chanyeol mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun memberikan _deathglare_ nya seolah berkata 'jangan dekat-dekat'.

"Saranghae, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku tidak membantah apa yang kau dengar tadi, aku memang berpikir hal seperti itu, tapi itu sebelum aku mengenalmu, sebelum aku bertemu seorang Byun Baekhyun, aku hanya memikirkan karirku, kekayaan, kehormatan Appa. Tapi sekarang aku ingin egois, Baek, aku ingin kebahagian dari diriku sendiri, seperti apa yang aku mau. Ah, kau pasti tidak dengar saat aku mengatakan hal itu pada Kai" Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Awalnya aku tidak tau perasaan macam apa ini, tapi aku sadar, aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, aku selalu ingin dekat denganmu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku peduli padamu, aku ingin melindungimu. Aku tau, aku mencintaimu, Baek" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tetap terpaku.

Chanyeol menunggu, entah menunggu apa, menunggu Baekhyun menamparnya lagi? berharap Baekhyun memeluknya? entahlah, yang jelas Chanyeol menunggu respon Baekhyun.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun namun wanitu itu hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Baekie?" Chanyeol mencoba memanggilnya lagi. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menunduk dan berkata lirih.

"Panggil aku Baby" Chanyeol tersenyum hingga rasanya bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga.

"Yes, Baekby, I love you" Baekhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, yang membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Chanyeol pabo!" Chanyeol tau Baekhyun mulai melunak.

"Kau harus memanggil kekasihmu ini 'Chanyeolie'" Chanyeol berkata tegas.

"Mwo? kekasih?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"Em, kalau tidak salah tadi aku mendengar kata 'aku bukan siapa-siapa yang layak untuk kau kencani'" ucap Chanyeol menirukan suara Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, Baby ingin aku kencani, eoh?" Baekhyun hampir memukul lengan Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol menariknya dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja kau layak mendapatkan siapapun di dunia ini, Baek. Aku orang yang sangat bahagia karena bisa memilikimu" ucap Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"Cheesy" Baekhyun menggumam namun membalas pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, dan jangan pergi dariku, arra?" Chanyeol memakai nada memerintah yang dijawab decihan dari Baekhyun.

"Kau memintaku menjemput untuk melihat kalian ber-lovey dovey?" tiba-tiba Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah ada di dekat mereka. Baekhyun segera melepas pelukannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aigoo, Baekkie ku malu, eoh?" Jongin menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang langsung ditampik oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan sentuh milikku, Kai" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Ya! siapa yang milikmu?" Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya! kenapa suka sekali memukulku?tentu saja kau milikku, siapa tadi yang meminta dipanggil Baby, hah?" Chanyeol membalas kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Omo! baby? Kai~ah aku mau dipanggil semanis itu" Kyungsoo menggelayut manja di lengan Jongin.

"Arra, nanti akan ada panggilan lain untukmu di ranjang, sayang. Sekarang, Jja kita pulang" kata-kata mesum Kai membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandangnya malas.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Chanyeol ribut dengan Jongin sebelum tidak, bagaimana tidak setelah menyatakan perasaannya dan masih menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Baekhyun justru meminta untuk naik mobil Jongin dan sahabatnya itu mempersilahkan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang kalau Baekhyun tidak bersamaku!" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berdiri di depan pintu mobil Jongin. Jongin memberikan kode pada Baekhyun untuk membujuk artisnya itu.

"Chanyeolie, aku ingin pulang dengan Kai karena aku ingin bersama Kyungie. Aku ingin menanyakan pendapat dia dulu, bolehkan?" Baekhyun membujuk.

"Wae? wae? kenapa kau harus bertanya pada orang lan?" Chanyeol bertanya menuntut. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"I-i-itu..karena pertama kalinya aku dekat dengan lelaki, dan..aku cuma punya Kai sebagai saudaraku dan Kyungie juga" Chanyeol mulai mengerti, walaupun wanita dihadapannya ini tekenal bersifat jahil namun jika sudah mengenai perasaan dia cukup pemalu.

"Arrasseo, aku mengerti.. Kalau begitu pulanglah bersama Kai" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun dan hendak berjalan ke arah mobilnya ketika ujung bajunya terasa ditarik. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang memegangi bajunya dengan bingung.

"Em..ma-malam ini kau tidur di mana?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan agar hanya Chanyeol yang bisa medengarnya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, mengerti pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum evilnya.

"Baby ingin menemaniku, eoh?" Baekhyun mengangguk angguk imut hingga rambutnya bergerak-gerak yang membuat Chanyeol gemas dan memeluknya.

"Aigoo, Kai-ah, aigoo. Kenapa kau bisa menemukan makhluk lucu seperti ini sebelum aku?" Chanyeol berteriak kepada Jongin sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, Jongin yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng melihat ulah Chanyeol.

 **#ChanBaek#**

"Ingat Baek, mulai hari ini, akan ada sopir kantor yang menjemput dan mengantarmu pulang kecuali aku, Kai atau Chanyeol bisa mengantarmu" Kyungsoo mewanti-wanti saat mereka ada di dalam mobil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Sudahlah Baek intinya kami mengkhawatirkanmu" nada bicara Jongin menandakan kalau dia tidak mau diajak berdebat.

"Jadi, Chanyeol, lak-laki manja itu berkata apa padamu?" Kyungsoo memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia bilang, dia menyukaiku. Itu saja" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mejawab apa-apa" Baekhyun memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" gilira Jongin yang bertanya.

"Aniyo! bukan..i-itu.." Baekhyun yang meyadari dia berteriak segera memelankan suaranya, pasangan di depannya terkikik geli.

"Kau hanya malu, Baekie" Kyungsoo menerangkan.

"Apa kau merasa senang jika Chanyeol ada didekatmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau selalu ingin ada Chanyeol saat kau sedih?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Apa kau suka saat Chanyeol meledekmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau merasa aman bersamanya?" Baekhyun masih mengangguk.

"Apa kau suka tidur dengan Chanyeol?" giliran Jongin bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kai~" Baekhyun merajuk membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Baek, asal kau tau, Chanyeol sebenarnya laki-laki yang mandiri dan baik. Hanya saja terlalu banyak tekanan dalam hidupnya sehingga terkadang dia egois. Appanya memang pengusaha sukses namun dia temperamental dan suka memukul Umma nya. Bahkan..Umma Chanyeol meninggal karenanya" Jongin berkata pelan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama-sama terkejut.

"Chanyeol bercerita, saat itu Ummanya sedang mengandung 7 bulan, memang dari sebelumnya orangtua Chanyeol sering bertengkar, namun hari itu mereka bertengkar hebat, entah bagaimana Ummanya terjatuh karena di dorong Appanya dari tangga lantai 2, Ummanya mengalami perdarahan hebat yang mengakibatkan Umma Chanyeol dan bayinya meninggal. Chanyeol saat itu di tingkat akhir junior high school, dia sangat terpuruk apalagi Ummanya adalah orang paling dekat dengannya, sejak saat itu hubungan Chanyeol dan Appanya tidak baik" Baekhyun masih terdiam mendengar cerita Jongin.

"Itulah alasan Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur sendiri, dia sering mendengar Appa dan Ummanya berkelahi saat malam hari. Saat dia tidur dia sering mendengar suara pukulan, rintihan kesakitan, saat orang tuanya berkelahi. Hal itu membuat dia selalu terngiang-ngiang, bahkan saat senior high school dia memilih sekolah asrama agar ada teman tidur dan bisa jauh dari Appanya, saat kuliah dia berbeda fakultas denganku, hanya saja kami tinggal di apartemen yang sama, dia bekerja paruh waktu untuk bisa membiayai hidupnya, dia menolak tiap Appanya memberi uang saku, hanya saja untuk tempat tinggaal Appanya yang membelikan. Begitulah, kau bisa bertanya padanya jika ingin tau, aku hanya ingin kamu tau Baek, Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia ini. Setelah dekat denganmu aku bisa melihat kebahagiannya" Tidak sadar air mata Baekhyun mulai menetes saat Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya.

Begitu mobil terparkir, Baekhyun segera berlari ke flat Chanyeol dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang membuka kunci pintu, Baekhyun segera menubruk tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang terkejut hanya bisa diam saat bajunya terasa basah karena air mata.

"Ada apa, Baekby?" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan membagi bebanmu denganku" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Maksud-mmph" tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencium bibirnya, ciuman itu tidak lama bahkan Chanyeol masih membuka matanya karena terkejut.

"Ya, aku mau jadi kekasihmu" Chanyeol ternganga mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"K-kau sudah berubah pikiran?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut karena Chanyeol yang tidak menyahut. Chanyeol tidak menjawab melainkan menyeret lengan Baekhyun memasuki flatnya yang sudah terbuka, mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa, kemudian Chanyeol berlutut menyejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi duduk Baekhyun.

"Kau sadar kan, Baby? Kai tidak memberimu soju atau beer, kan?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang gantian berwajah bingung. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, Baekhyun mendorong dahi Chanyeol pelan.

"Pabo! aku baru mengatakan aku mau jadi kekasihmu dan itu jawaban yang aku dapat?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kemudian mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga dia telentang dan menindihnya.

"Terima kasih, Baek. Lalu kenapa tadi kau menangis?" satu tangan Chanyeol dia pakai untuk menumpu agar tidak langsung menindih Baekhyun dan tangan lainnya dia pakai untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditanya hanya menunduk malu dengan kedua tanganya memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Itu karena Kai bercerita tentangmu, dan aku ikut merasa sakit saat mengetahuinya, berjanjilah kau akan selalu berbagi kesakitanmu padaku" akhirnya Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut namun segera menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Kau juga. Kau juga harus berbagi denganku" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol memindahkan tanganya dari pipi ke dagu Baekhyun bersiap untuk menghilangkan jarak antara mereka.

"Ehem.. saatnya masuk ke kamar masing-masing" suara Jongin membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak terduduk di sofa dengan Chanyeol menghadiahinya tatapan tajam.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, hanya saja kekasihku sedang datang bulan dan tidak ada jatah malam ini, jadi tolong jangan tunjukkan adegan vulgar di hadapanku" kata Jongin frontal, lantas berlalu bersama Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"Baby, maafkan aku, ne, aku harusnya mempersiapkan kamar kita dengan bunga mawar dan mendekorasinya" Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

"Yak! aku haya akan menemanimu tidur bukan bulan madu, Pabo!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kasar dan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat kekasih barunya.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap tidur di ranjangnya.

"Baby, kita bisa tidur satu ranjang kan?" Chanyeol memasang wajah memohon. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sekilas dan tidak beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Please, aku janji tidak akan macam-macam" Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jarinya tanda berjanji. Baekhyun menepuk ruang kosong di ranjagnya, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah tidur seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Jaljayo, my baby Baek" Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Seperti janji Kyungsoo, setiap hari ada supir yang setia mengantar Baekhyun kecuali saat Chanyeol bisa mengantar atau menjemputnya. Sampai hari yang dinanti Baekhyun tiba yaitu hari Senin, saat bertemu dengan Taehyung, namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama khawatir karena setelah lama menunggu Taehyung tak kunjung datang bahkan setelah bel masuk berbunyi tetap tidak da tanda-tanda Taehyung masuk sekolah.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mencari tau dengan mendatangi kantor guru dan setelah menemui guru Taehyung barulah Chanyeol tau jika hari in si kecili tidak masuk karena sakit. Menurut info guru tersebut, pagi-pagi tadi Umma Taehyung menelepon dan mengatakan Taehyung tidak bisa datang karena sakit. Begitu memberitahunya, Baekhyun menjadi panik.

"Taehyung sakit apa? aku ingin menemuinya" Baekhyun tampak sedih dan kecewa, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau berikan saja alamatnya, aku akan menjenguk Taehyung dan mengabarkannya padamu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak lalu mengangguk. Setelah memberitahu alamat rumah lamanya, Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor dan lelaki itu bergegas mencari rumah yang dimaksud.

Chanyeol menekan tombol bel ketika sampai di depan rumah yang cukup besar itu. Interkom berbunyi, terdengar suara seorang wanita, Chanyeol agak gugup.

"Ya, siapa di sana? " ujar suara dari dalam interkom.

"A-aku, teman Taehyung" setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bodoh. Kenapa menyebut teman Taehyung, memangnya Chanyeol seumuran dengan Taehyung. Tak lama pintu gerbang terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya. Keduanya sama-sama tercekat.

"C-Chanyeol?!"

"KAU?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Bagaimana Taehyung? Sakit apa? Apa cukup parah?" tanya Baekhyun panik, di seberang telepon Chanyeol menjawab berusaha menenangkan.

" _Tenanglah, baby. Taehyung baik-baik saja, dia hanya kelelahan karena Ummanya mengajak jalan-jalan hari sebelumnya, dia sudah membaik saat aku datang "_

"U-u-Umma, apa dia bertanya macam-macam padamu?" Chanyeol diam sejenak.

" _Oh itu..ahj_ _u_ _mma baik-baik saja, d-dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, mungkin dia terpesona dengan ketampananku?_ " Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Ne, baiklah, tapi kau bilang apa pada Umma saat kau menemui Taehyung? Apa benar tidak ada masalah?" Baekhyun masih khawatir.

" _Aku hanya bilang pernah bertemu Taehyung dan mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja. Sudahlah, baby yang jelas semua baik-baik saja_ _. Mungkin dia takjub melihat artis seterkenal aku datang ke rumahnya_ " Baekhyun menjawab dengan decihan lalu terkekeh.

"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini, Chanyeolie?"

" _A-aku sepertinya tidak pulang hari ini, aku..aku ada urusan bertemu dengan Appa_ " jawab Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun terdiam, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun khawatir padanya.

" _Hei baby, aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji, hm_? "

"Apa ada masalah sampai kau harus ke sana? Kau tau, aku khawatir, terakhir kali kau bertemu denganya, kau..."

" _Ada yang harus kami bicarakan, percaya padaku, aku akan pulang dengan wajah tampan sama saat kau bertemu denganku tadi pagi"_ Chanyeol berusaha membuat Baekhyunnya yang kini ada di kantor tersenyum.

"Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa, hati-hati di jalan, okay?"

" _Ne, baby. I love you_ "

"Arra. Bye" Baekhyun menarik napas setelah Chanyeol menutup teleponnya. Dia sudah cukup lega mendengar Taehyung baik-baik saja, namun sekarang dia memikirkan Chanyeol yang akan bertemu Appanya, dia masih ingat wajah Chanyeol yang lebam setelah bertemu dengan tuan Park.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Malamnya Baekhyun tidak bisa memejamkan mata, dia hanya berguling-guling di ranjangnya, pikirannya hanya di penuhi oleh Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak, setelah meneleponnya tadi siang tidak ada lagi kabar dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi Jongin untuk menanyakan kabar Chanyeol namun ponsel Jongin tampaknya tidak aktif setelah berkali-kali Baekhyun menghubunginya.

Setelah lelah berusaha untuk tidur namun tidak berhasil, wanita ini beranjak dari flatnya menuju flat sebelah dan mengetuk pintunya pelan. Beberapa menit Baekhyun menunggu namun tidak ada yang membuka pintu, maklum saja ini sudah tengah malam mungkin penghuninya sudah terlelap. Tak lama pintu terbuka dengan Jongin yang ada dihadapannya dengan rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur.

"Waeyo Baekkie?" Jongin cukup terkejut mendapati Baekhyun di depan pintu flatnya dengan bibir mengerucut dan mengenakan piyama.

"Kai~ah, aku tidak bisa tidur, bolehkah aku tidur di kamar Chanyeolie?" Jongin melongo lalu dalam sekejap tersenyum jahil.

"Ckck.. kau merindukan kekasihnya, eoh?" namun Baekhyun tidak menjawab.

"Minggir, aku mau tidur" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar tidak menghalangi jalan masuknya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar Chanyeol tanpa menjawab perkataan Jongin.

Begitu merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, Baekhyun mendekap guling yang biasa di pakai oleh Chanyeol, memeluknya seolah mencari kehangatan. Entah berapa lama pikiran Baekhyun melayang, namun tak lama kemudian dia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

Saat bangun dari tidurnya Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang hangat dibelakang tubuhnya, Baekhyun ingin berbalik namun terasa berat dan dia menyadari sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang, sedikit tersenyum Baekhyun membelai tangan besar itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara berat di belakangnya.

"Kapan kau datang?" Baekhyun bertanya tanpa menengok, dia masih ingin menikmati bersandar di dada lelaki yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Baru saja" Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Baekhyun melongok ke arah jam di meja, jam 5 pagi, Baekhyun berbalik dan menangkup kedua tangannya ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol sambil meneliti setiap inchi wajah namja di depannya. Chanyeol memegang satu tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya.

"Justru aku yang bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau mimpi buruk lagi, hm? Jongin mengirim pesan mengatakan tengah malam kau datang untuk tidur di kamarku, aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Aniyo, aku hanya susah tidur saja" Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"BabyBaek merindukanku, eoh?" Chanyeol menggoda, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya seolah tidak ingin menanggapi Chanyeol

"Chanyeolie, bagaimana kau dan Appamu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Aigoo berapa kali aku harus menjawab, semua berjalan baik. Tidurlah lagi, masih ada waktu sebelum kau berangkat kerja" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tidak menyadari wajah Chanyeol yang menegang.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Pagi ini Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke kantor bersama dengan Jongin, Jongin beralasan akan menemani pasangan ini tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tau sebenarnyya namja itu hanya ingin bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Tiba di kantor, Jongin berpamitan untuk menemui Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekby, malam ini kau ada acara?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari PSPnya. Saat ini Baekhyun ada di bangku belakang sedangkan Chanyeol di bangku sebelah kemudi.

"Aniyo, wae?" Baekhyun bertanya singkat, Chanyeol menghela nafas, beginilah kekasihnya, bisa tiba-tiba begitu manis seperti pagi tadi namun bisa mendadak menjadi manusia es.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu dinner, kau mau kan?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menatap Chanyeol, pandangannya masih berkutat pada gamenya.

"Yak! bisakah memperhatikanku dulu?" Chanyeol menarik mainan Baekhyun dari genggamannya yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ oleh wanita itu.

" .Ku" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol masih menengok ke belakang sambil memutar-mutar PSP Baekhyun di tangannya. Baekhyun berusaha meraih mainannya dari tangan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol jusru menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun hampir menabrak wajah Chanyeol, dan kesempatan itu diambil Chanyeol untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya, niat awal Chanyeol hanya mengecup singkat saja namun tanpa diduga Baekhyun justru memejamkan mata dan melumat bibir Chanyeol, setelah diam beberapa detik, Chanyeol membalas permainan bibir mereka. Saat melepaskan ciumannya Baekhyun tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dan menatap terkejut ke arah luar, Chanyeol berbalik dan memandang ke arah tatapan Baekhyun. Jay.

Ya, jay menatap ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun bergegas turun dari mobil dan membungkuk hormat pada Jay ketika dia sudah ada di depannya.

"S-Sajangnim, ah, maksudku o-oppa, selamat pagi" Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Well, ku rasa aku mengganggu kegiatanmu dengan...Ah Park Chanyeol-ssi, apa kabar?" Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun untuk menemui Jay. Chanyeol hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman sinis.

"Oppa? sejak kapan kau memanggil bosmu begitu akrab?" Chanyeol menatap dingin ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kurasa itu wajar, mengingat kami cukup dekat, bukankah begitu, Baek?" Baekhyun hanya menunduk tidak berani melihat mata kedua lelaki di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba Jongin datang, melihat suasana yang tampak canggung, Jongin memberi salam pada Jay dan menarik Chanyeol untuk segera berangkat, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang tidak berpamitan padanya.

"Jadi..Apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, hm?" tanya Jay sambil memeluk pundak Baekhyun seolah memaksanya untuk berjalan sejajar, Baekhyun sempat melirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

"A-aniyo, Oppa, ka-kami berteman dekat" Baekhyun masih menunduk sambil berjalan.

"Sungguh?Apa berteman berarti kau bisa berciuman dengan mesra?" tiba-tiba Jay menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis ikut membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, Jay memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, Baekhyun yang bingung menatap ke arah Jay yang tampak tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. Tanpa diduga, Jay mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun, sangat dekat.

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Jay, Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol kini ada di hadapannya dengan mata penuh kilat kemarahan, Baekhyun belum sempat berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol menarik lengannya sangat kuat, memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Jongin membantu Jay untuk bangun dan tidak protes saat melihat Chanyeol sudah membawa pergi mobil dan Baekhyun sekaligus.

"Chanyeolie, ki-kita mau ke mana?a-aku harus bekerja" cicit Baekhyun takut-takut di bangku penumpang .

"Dan membiarkanmu berciuman dengan bosmu itu?!" Chanyeol berkata keras.

"Itu tidak seperti y-"

"Kau sengaja ingin menunjukkan di hadapanku kalau kau bisa mencium laki-laki lain, hah?!" tubuh Baekhyun bergetar mendengar teriakan Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol..."

"Oh dan aku tidak pernah tau apa yang kalian berdua lakukan jika tidak ada aku"

"Cukup!" Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Chanyeol tidak berkata apa-apa lagi namun segera mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kencang, dan Baekhyun menyadari itu adalah arah ke apartemen mereka. Begitu mobil terparkir, Chanyeol menyeret lengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya dan berusaha untuk menahan air matanya.

Chanyeol membuka flatnya dengan cepat, mendorong Baekhyun ke sofa dan menindihnya, Chanyeol menyerang bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas yang mendapat perlawanan dari Baekhyun sehingga tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menggigitnya dan menimbulkan rasa anyir di lidah Chanyeol yang membuatnya berhenti. Chanyeol seperti tersadar dan menatap sayu ke arah Baekhyun yang kini menutup wajahnya dan menangis keras.

"Mi-mianhae" kata Chanyeol sarat penyesalan, Baekhyun terus menangis. Chanyeol membuka tangan Baekhyun, dan begitu terkejutnya dia melihat sudut bibir kekasihnya terluka.

"Baek..Baekhyun, a-aku minta maaf" Chanyeol menatap nanar ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun.

BRAK

"Baekhyun!" Jongin dengan kasar membuka pintu flat, mendapati pasangan dihadapannya terduduk dengan salah satunya menangis. Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan segera memeluknya, Baekhyun semakin tersedu di dada Jongin.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol. Syutingmu dimulai setengah jam lagi" Jongin berkata tegas pada Chanyeol tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Baekhyun yang mulai berkurang isakannya.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun lalu menatap Jongin seolah berharap agar dia tidak perlu pergi.

"Aku tidak bisa meng- _cancel_ jadwalmu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Kyungie memberinya waktu istirahat" Jongin seolah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tidak terucap. Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih didekap oleh sahabatnya itu, membelai rambutnya sejenak sambil mengucap maaf dengan lirih dan langsung pergi.

"Baek, kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya saat Chanyeol sudah pergi.

"A-aku takut" Baekhyun berkata lirih. Jongin melepas pelukannya, memegang pundak Baekhyun memandang tepat di manik matanya.

"Percayalah Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu, dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, dia hanya terlalu takut kehilanganmu" Baekhyun diam, Jongin melepaskan pundak Baekhyun dan menatap kosong ke depan.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar lalu berkata.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seperti ini lagi"

"Lagi?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ya, Chanyeol dulu sangat temperamen, mungkin dia terlalu sering melihat kedua orangtuanya berkelahi membuatnya jadi seperti itu, dia sering pulang ke asrama dengan wajah babak belur, dia bahkan pernah memukulku hingga hidungku patah" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menahan pekikan terkejut.

"Tapi setelahnya dia menyesal dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dan kau tau kenapa dia marah? karena aku lebih memilih pergi bersama dengan temanku dibanding menemaninya di asrama. Saat itu Appa nya yang memegang kendali. Appanya selalu mengontrol Chanyeol, seperti jika Appanya memberikan dia uang kuliah maka Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu yang diperintah Appanya, Chanyeol sangat tertekan kala itu. Anggaplah apa yang Chanyeol dapat dia harus 'membayar'nya. Ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai bisa bekerja sendiri dan lepas dari Appanya, dia menjadi semakin sabar dan jarang melepas kemarahannya. Maka dari itu aku sangat terkejut hari ini, melihat matanya, mata Chanyeol sama seperti dulu, penuh kesedihan, kemarahan. Apa kau bertengkar dengan dia sebelumnya?" Jongin menengok pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Huft, Chanyeol akan butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, begitu juga denganmu. Pulanglah, Kyungie sudah memberi ijin untukmu" Jongin menarik nafas berat.

"Kyungsoo memberiku libur?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku menceritakan kejadian hari ini padanya, dia memutuskan untuk kau beristirahat beberapa hari, dan setelah kau masuk nanti, dipastikan kau akan dipindah, tidak lagi menjadi sekretaris Jay"

"T-tapi.."

"Sudahlah Baek, aku tau kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman dengan Jay, lupakan kejadian buruk hari ini, pulanglah" Baekhyun beranjak dan hendak menuju flatnya, saat tiba di depan pintu Jongin memanggilnya.

"Hai Baek, besok ulang tahunmu bukan?" Baekhyun menunduk sedih.

"Percayalah Chanyeol akan lebih baik besok, dan aku harap kau bisa memaafkannya" Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum berlalu.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Baekhyun terbangun dini hari karena mendengar suara berisik, saat dia membuka mata dia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang ribut.

"Kyungie, honey, kue ini akan penuh lilin kalau kau memberinya 25 buah lilin" bisik Jongin.

"Tapi itu bagus, sesuai dengan umur Baekkie" Kyungsoo balas berbisik.

"Ehem" Baekhyun berdeham sambil bersandar di tembok yang mengejutkan pasangan itu.

"B-Baekkie kau sudah bangun?" Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

"Baekkie! Happy birthday!" Kyungsoo segera menghambur memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium pipi Baekhyun melupakan kue tartnya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah direkturnya itu.

"Mian, menggaggu tidurmu, sekarang kemarilah tiup lilinnya" Jongin melambai pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun menghampiri konter dapurnya, Jongin menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Saengil chukkae, Baekkie"

"Gomawo, Kai-ah" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meniup lilin-lilin di atas kuenya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan riang. Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Chanyeol tidak pulang hari ini" Jongin berkata, seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Oh" Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat. Kyungsoo memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak melupakanmu, seperti kata Kai, dia ingin menenangkan dirinya" tiba-tiba air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipi Baekhyun.

"Uljima, Baekkie" Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun.

"A-aku..hiks..takut dia meninggalkanku..hiks.." Baekhyun terisak.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, kamu harus gembira, hm?" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Oh iya, sore ini datanglah ke restoran Blue World, aku ingin mentraktirmu" ujar Jongin.

"Dan pakailah gaun yang cantik" tambah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang baik.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Sore ini pukul 4 sore, Baekhyun sudah mengendarai taksi menuju restoran yang dimaksud Jongin, Jongin sempat memberi tahunya bahwa dia tidak bisa menjemput jadi Baekhyun harus berangkat sendiri. Dengan mengenakan gaun warna biru tua yang membuat kulit pucatnya semakin menonjol. Saat Baekhyun tiba, pelayan restoran membukakan pintu dan menyambutnya dengan ramah, di dalam tempat itu tidak ada satupun pengunjung lain, namun dekorasi klasik restoran tampak dihiasi bunga mawar bahkan Baekhyun melewati karpet bunga yang sangat indah dan di samping kanan kirinya terdapat tulisan dengan bunga mawar putih "Happy Birthday". Baekhyun tersenyum memikirkan begitu baiknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Pelayan mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan. Ya, disiapkan karena tidak nampak meja lain di restoran besar itu. Saat Baekhyun duduk, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan menutup matanya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat, Baekhyun tau bau ini, parfum ini, aroma yang sangat masculin. Milik Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara benar-benar mengejutkannya, suara kecil yang menyangi tepat di hadapannya.

"Saengil chukka hamnida..Saengil chukka hamnida..Saranghaneun Baekkie Noona..Saengil Chukka hamnida.." begitu lagu selesai, kedua tangan itu menyingkir dari pandangan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas, Taehyung mengenakan tuxedo yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya ada di hadapannya dengan sebuah kue kecil di tangannya.

Baekhyun segera mengambil kue dari tangan Taehyung, meletakkannya di atas meja dan memeluk laki-laki kecil itu, Taehyung pun membalas pelukan Noona-nya.

"Noona merindukanmu, Sayang" dan dihadiahi kecupan-kecupan kecil dari Taehyung. Rasanya hatinya sangat bahagia dengan adiknya berada di pelukannya. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak mau menangis, dia akan selalu tersenyum untuk Taehyung.

Saat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dia baru menyadari Chanyeol ada di hadapannya dengan senyum lembutnya. Baekhyun melepas pelukan Taehyung dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap lantai.

"Masih marah padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Mianhae, aku-" Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir Chanyeol untuk menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeolie, yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari bibirnya dan berucap.

"Saengil Chukkae, my BabyBaek" dan Chanyeol segera mencium lembut bibir Baekhyun, menjilat bibir bawah Baekhyun yang masih menunjukkan luka karena ulahnya, Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan menekan kepala Chanyeol seolah sarat akan kerinduan, bunyi kecipak saliva pun terdengar.

"Iuugh, Noona, hyung" kata Taehyung sambil menutup kedua matanya, kedua insan itu baru tersadar dan melepaskan pautan bibir mereka, Baekhyun menatap Taehyung dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jadi..hyung bukan teman Noona?" celetukan Taehyung membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya.

"Ah, harusnya Taehyung tau, hyung bukan teman Noona tapi kekasih Noona, kan?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"SStt.. rahasia, kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun, Arra?" Baekhyun berpura-pura berkata galak yang membuat Taehyung terkikik geli. Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil Taehyung dan duduk dengan memangku Taehyung di pahanya.

"Kau kesini karena mau merayakan ulang tahunku?" Baekhyun masih bertanya tidak percaya, Taehyung mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Ne, bahkan Chanyeol hyung bilang, malam ini aku boleh menginap di rumah Noona" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?A-apa akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun terdengar khawatir.

"Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau bahagia , Sayang" Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut. Walaupun banyak pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun, namun dia tidak berani bertanya karena takut akan memicu kemarahan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah dulu,kau boleh bertanya apapun nanti, ok?" Baekhyun tersenyum. Mereka bertiga menikmati makan malam penuh kebahagiaan.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen, sepanjang jalan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Taehyung, sesekali mereka tertawa karena ekspresi Taehyung yang lucu. Sesampainya di flat Baekhyun, Taehyung tampak menguap.

"Taehyung lelah, eoh? Jja kita tidur?" Baekhyun melepaskan pakaian Taehyung satu per satu dan Chanyeol menyiapkan baju tidur Taehyung yang sudah disiapkan dalam tas ransel yang dibawa dari rumah Taehyung. Setelah Chanyeol berpamitan dan kembali ke flatnya,Baekhyun bergelung di kasur bersama Taehyung.

"Noona, kenapa Noona tidak pulang ke rumah lagi?" Taehyung bertanya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Noona harus bekerja Taehyung-ah, lagipula Taehyung juga sibuk sekolah bukan?" Baekhyun mencari alasan.

"Uh-huh, tapi kalau ada Noona sepulang bekerja Noona kan bisa bermain dengan Taehyung"

"Taehyung kan sudah besar tidak boleh banyak bermain, lagipula kita tetap bisa bertemu kan?"

"Taehyung ingin memberi tau Umma kalau Taehyung senaaang sekali bisa merayakan ulang tahun Noona" Baekhyun tercekat dan cepat-cepat melepas pelukan Taehyung untuk menatap serius pada anak itu.

"Taehyung, ingat, kau tidak boleh bercerita pada Umma" Baekhyun berkata tegas, Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arraseo, Chanyeol hyung juga bilang seperti itu, kalau aku bilang pada Umma, Chanyeol hyung tidak mau menemuiku lagi" Baekhyun kembali memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Maafkan Noona, ne. Tapi itu demi kebaikan kita" Baekhyun berkata lirih, walaupun mendengar, Taehyung tidak mengerti maksudnya sehingga dia tidak menjawab lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan di pintu mengagetkan mereka berdua,Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya untuk membuka pintu, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini sudah membuka mata.

"Wae?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal saat menyadari Chanyeol di depan pintu dengan wajah seperti anjing terbuang.

"Tidurlah denganku, Baek. Kai menginap di rumah Kyungsoo" kata Chanyeol memelas.

"Hyung?" Taehyung mengintip.

"Taehyung-ah, tidur dikamar Hyung saja,ne?" ucap Chanyeol riang.

"Wae?" Taehyung menatap bingung.

"Itu karena hyungmu ini tmmph" Chanyeol menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Itu karena hyung ingin tidur bersama kalian, lagipula kau cuma menginap semalam, kau tidak sayang pada hyung, eoh?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan menepis tangan Chanyeol dari mulutnya.

"Baiklah, ayo" kata Taehyung segera beranjak tanpa curiga.

"Penakut" kata Baekhyun sambil berjalan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas sebelum menggendong Taehyung ke lengannya.

Taehyung tidur dengan posisi memeluk Baekhyun di ranjang yang biasa dipakai Kai sedangkan Chanyeol di ranjangnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak bisa tidur, beberapa kali berguling-guling untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, sekilas melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Melihat Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas, Chanyeol beranjak dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Baekhyun, setelah wanita itu terbangun, Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar. Baekhyun menggeliat sebentar dan mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Chanyeolie" Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan malas ke arah sofa, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan rambut acak-acakan, bibir dipoutkan dan berjalan sambil memejamkan mata. Ketika Baekhyun sudah mendekati sofa, Chanyeol menariknya hingga Baekhyun terjatuh di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" kata Chanyeol sambil mendekap tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Lalu kau ingin menggangguku tidur?" Baekhyun berkata ketus.

"Aniyo, aku ingin berbicara padamu" mendengar nada serius Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membuka mata dan menatap manik mata Chanyeol tanpa melepas dekapannya. Melihat sorot wajah khawatir dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghela nafas seolah bebannya sangat berat.

"Chanyeolie, bukankah kamu berjanji akan menceritakan apapun padaku?" kata Baekhyun menuntut.

"Aku tau, tapi..aku tidak ingin membebanimu dan aku tidak mau ada salah paham di antara kita nantinya jadi aku rasa aku perlu memberitahu padamu"

"Katakan saja, Chanyeolie" ucap Baekhyun penasaran.

"A-aku besok akan datang ke kencan buta" kata Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun segera melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Mwo?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

"Aku memang sudah memilikimu, baby, dan ini bukan kemauanku, aku berjanji aku hanya akan menemui wanita itu saja dan aku pastikan tidak ada hubungan lebih lanjut, aku akan menolaknya dengan halus. Baekhyun baby, aku mohon jangan menangis. Dengar,aku bersungguh-sungguh aku tidak akan mungkin menduakan kamu" Chanyeol terkejut mendapati air mata Baekhyun sudah mengalir. Baekhyun terdiam, dalam hati rasanya sangat sakit saat tau kekasihnya akan berkencan dengan wanita lain, tapi Baekhyun juga yakin jika Chanyeol pasti punya alasan yang kuat.

"Ku mohon, Baek, mengertilah. Ini..ini untuk Appa dan..dan Taehyung" Baekhyun terbelalak.

 **TBC**

 **Kenapa Chanyeol mau kencan buta?Apa hubungannya dengan Taehyung?**

 **Mau lanjut lagi ga?**


	8. Chapter 8

"A-apa maksudmu?" tangisan Baekhyun sudah berhenti, kini wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya tanda dia bingung mencerna perkataan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol seolah menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya aku takut kau akan membenciku" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol untuk menatapnya.

"Kau ingat saat aku memutuskan untuk..em..untuk..menjadi kekasihmu, bukankah kau berjanji kita akan selalu berbagi?" pipi Baekhyun merona saat mengatakan 'kekasih'. Chanyeol menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan di pangkuannya.

 **-Flashback-**

Setelah di jemput orang kepercayaan Appanya dari apartemen, Chanyeol hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan hingga rumah keluarga Park. Rumah itu , Chanyeol selalu merasa berat saat melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya, karena di situ dia akan terus mengingat Ummanya, saat Ummanya mengajaknya bermain, saat makan bersama Ummanya dan saat malam hari Chanyeol selalu menutup telinga karena mendengar suara teriakan Appanya ataupun suara kesakitan Ummanya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menutup matanya seolah mencari kekuatan dari dirinya. Saat melangkah masuk, ruang tamu sangat sepi dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah ke dapur, dan benar saja Appanya ada di dapur, tampak sedang menata meja dibantu oleh beberapa maid. Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, untuk apa Appanya menyiapkan makan malam mewah? untuk Chanyeol?

"Appa, ini semua untuk apa?" suara Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Park Youngwoon dan menatap putranya, dia tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"Ah, kau sudah datang Chanyeol? Duduklah, sebentar lagi akan siap, kau belum makan, bukan?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya duduk tanpa bicara. Ya, sebenarnya sejak Umma Chanyeol meninggal, ayahnya menunjukkan penyesalan dan perlahan-lahan sifat temperamennya mulai berkurang walaupun sifat keras kepalanya masih saja ada dan selalu berusaha mengatur hidup Chanyeol karena dia beralasan Chanyeol adalah anak satu-satunya sehingga dia harus membanggakan Appanya. Tapi karena kehilangan Ummanya, kebencian Chanyeol pada Appanya susah dihapus. Beberapa kali Appanya berusah mengajak 'berdamai' dengan mengajak Chanyeol makan bersama atau berlibur namun Chanyeol selalu menolak dan mungkin itulah yang lama kelamaan membuat Appa Chanyeol sebal dan kemudian dia sering memberi Chanyeol sesuatu dengan imbalan seolah mencari perhatian putranya. Namun Park Youngwoon tidak pernah tau bahwa itu justru membuat Chanyeol tertekan.

Chanyeol memutuskan bermain dengan gadgetnya sambil menunggu apapun yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya, tiba-tiba kegiatannya terhenti karena sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Appa Chanyeol menghampiri orang itu dan..mencium pipinya.

"Chanyeol, kenalkan i-"

"Simpanan Appa?" Chanyeol berkata dingin sebelum Youngwoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Chanyeol! Jaga mulutmu!" wajah Youngwoon memerah karena murka.

"Apa masih belum cukup wanita-wanita yang dulu menemani Appa sampai membuat Umma marah? apa belum cukup Appa menyakiti hati Umma?!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja.

"Appa melakukan ini demi kau, Appa berubah demi kau, Chanyeol"

"Jangan menjadikanku sebagai alasan!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Chanyeol, dengar, Appa tidak akan segera menikah, setidaknya mulailah untuk mengerti bahwa Appa menemukan orang yang tepat agar kau bisa bahagia dengan keluarga yang utuh" Youngwoon mulai melunak.

"Appa tidak bisa lagi memaksaku, aku punya jalan hidup sendiri. Aku tidak peduli Appa dengan wanita manapun, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan Appa, dan Appa jangan pernah mengatur hidupku" Chanyeol berkata keras.

"Jangan keras kepala, Chanyeol! Appa hanya ingin membahagiakanmu!"

"Ingin membahagiakanku? apa kau tau caranya?" baru kali ini Chanyeol berkata tidak sopan pada Appanya, Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku akan bahagia, jika kau bisa mengembalikan Ummaku, Park Youngwoon!"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol hingga dia tersungkur. Chanyeol segera bangun dan tanpa berkata apa-apa dia segera pergi dari rumah itu.

 **-Flashback End-**

 **#ChanBaek#**

"Jadi Appamu akan menikah lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan ceritanya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Begitulah, Baek, dan Appa beralasan itu untukku. Bohong. Berapa kali Appa selingkuh saat Umma masih hidup dan Umma hanya diam, menangis tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, Umma tidak mau bercerai karena Umma takut akan berpisah denganku, kau tau Appa akan melakukan apapun untuk kemauannya, jika Umma menceraikan Appa maka Appa akan mengambil aku. Umma sangat menyayangi Appa, walaupun Appa sering mengacuhkannya, Umma selalu memberinya perhatian, Umma tidak pernah mengeluh di depan Appa. Dan hari itu hari Umma pergi untuk selamanya, Appa menuduh Umma selingkuh bahkan mengatakan anak yang dikandung Umma bukan darah daging Appa, bagi Umma itu sangat keterlaluan, selama ini Umma tidak pernah menentang apapun yang dilakukan Appa, tapi hari itu Umma melawan, Appa boleh saja melakukan apa yang dia suka tapi tidak dengan meragukan ketulusan Umma. Aku..aku.." Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya dan mulai terisak, Baekhyun segera memeluk Chanyeol dan membenamkan wajah Chanyeol di pundaknya.

"Sst.. ada aku di sini, Ummamu sudah bahagia di sana, jangan buat dia bersedih karena melihat jagoannya menangis, hm?" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan. Setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol melepaskan dekapan Baekhyun dan kembali menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Calon Umma tiriku..itu..Umma Taehyung, Baek" Baekhyun tercekat.

"M-mwo?"

"Saat aku bertemu di rumah Taehyung aku sangat terkejut, namun dia mengira aku dekat dengan Taehyung karena aku berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan wanita itu, setelah itu kau ingat? aku tidak pulang malam itu, aku memberanikan diri menemui Appa dan meminta maaf padanya, aku mengatakan aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti Appa. Awalnya Appa bingung kenapa sangat tiba-tiba dan Appa menanyakan bagaimana aku tau tentang wanita itu, aku bilang pada Appa bahwa aku mencari tau karena aku menyesali perbuatanku. Dan..dan..kemarin aku tidak pulang karena menemui Appa, aku meminta dia mengatakan pada wanita itu untuk mengijinkan aku mengajak Taehyung dan bahkan aku meminta kapanpun aku ingin bertemu atau mengajak Taehyung harus diijinkan. Karena itulah Appa meminta imbalan padaku untuk kencan buta dengan anak salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Sungguh Baek, aku tidak berniat untuk menduak-mmpphh" Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol menikmati ciuman hangat kekasihnya dan membalas ciuman itu.

"Kau melakukan itu karena Taehyung?" ucap Baekhyun setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu dan Taehyung, aku tidak ingin kalian tersiksa. Aku janji, Baek, aku janji tidak akan jatuh hati pada wanita lain" Baekhyun tersenyum dan membelai piipi Chanyeol.

"Aku percaya padamu, Chanyeolie"

Pagi harinya Chanyeol mengantarkan Taehyung ke sekolahan tanpa Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun butuh istirahat selagi dia masih libur kerja, padahal Chanyeol hanya khawatir Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Umma Taehyung.

Petang ini, setelah selesai syuting, Chanyeol menuju restoran tempat dia akan _blind date_ diantar oeh Jongin.

"Chanyeol, ingat kau tidak boleh macam-macam" Jongin mengingatkan saat mereka di dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak akan berani, Kai. Apalagi Baekkie ada di sana" Chanyeol tersenyum, ya Baekhyun meminta untuk 'menemani' dari jauh, Chanyeol menggodanya bahwa itu karena Baekhyun cemburu namun dengan wajah masam Baekhyun menyangkal dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mungkin cemburu pada laki-laki penakut seperti Chanyeol. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum karena membayangkan Baekhyun cemburu padanya menunjukkan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

Chanyeol masuk ke restoran diikuti oleh Jongin, Chanyeol bisa menangkap sosok Baekhyun di meja ujung dekat jendela sedang bermain dengan PSPnya, Jongin berjalan ke arah Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol menuju meja yang telah dipesan.

Kosong, rupanya wanita itu belum datang, batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **To: BabyBaek**

 _Baby, jangan terus mempoutkan bibirmu, aku jadi ingin menciummu :*_

Chanyeol terkikik geli saat menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan kekasihnya itu memberi deathglare padanya.

 **From: BabyBaek**

 _Aku hanya sedang serius bermain game, jangan berpikir macam-macam, laki-laki perv_

 **To: BabyBaek**

 _Aww, baby kau tampak menggemaskan jika sedang cemburu._

 **From:BabyBaek**

 _Bicara sekali lagi aku akan pulang sekarang_

Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelasnya, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan memutar bola matanya.

Seorang wanita dengan tinggi semampai dan berambut panjang tergerai menghampiri meja Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendongakkan matanya dan tersenyum sopan mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk.

"Im Nayeon" gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Omo! pipimu bagus sekali" dan tanpa diduga, Nayeon membelai dimple di pipi kiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut, sekilas Chanyeol melirik dengan ekor matanya ke arah Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Ah, Nayeon-ssi kau ingin memesan apa?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Nayeon dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua, Nayeon kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang asli lebih tampan dari yang aku lihat di majalah. Oh, dan aku dengar kau akan bermain di drama terbaru?" Nayeon berkata antusias.

"Ne, syutingnya masih dalam proses, lagipula aku bukan tokoh utama di situ" Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Kau terlalu merendah Chanyeol-ssi" Nayeon tertawa.

"Kau tau awalnya aku menolak saat Appa memintaku bertemu denganmu, tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu rasanya aku akan menyesal jika aku menolaknya" Nayeon tersenyum yang hanya ditanggapi deheman oleh Chanyeol.

Saat makanan datang, Chanyeol makan dalam diam dan sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berbincang dengan Jongin, sedangkan Nayeon terus menerus bercerita tentang sekolahnya di luar negeri dan hobby travellingnya yang menurut Chanyeol hanya untuk memenuhi hobby shopping wanita ini atau lebih tepatnya membuang uang orang tuanya, namun Chanyeol tidak mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering dan Chanyeol meminta ijin untuk mengangkatnya, Nayeon mempersilahkan dan mengagumi betapa sopannya laki-laki ini.

"Ne,aku akan segera datang" Chanyeol menjawab setelah orang diseberang mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Nayeon. Karena sebenarnya yang menelepon adalah Jongin yang membuat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol, ditengah-tengah makan Jongin akan menelepon Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Nayeon-ssi, tapi aku harus segera pergi, sutradara meminta untuk take ulang beberapa scene" Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

"Kau pasti sangat sibuk, apa aku boleh menemanimu?" Nayeon meminta, Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, itu yang dia harapkan pertanyaan dari Nayeon.

"Maaf Nayeon-ssi aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu atau KEKASIH ku akan sangat cemburu" Nayeon membelalakkan matanya dan Chanyeol segera meninggalkannya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Tidak peduli jika dia dianggap tidak sopan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu keluar, memberi kode pada Jongin dengan ekor matanya. Rencananya Chanyeol akan keluar dulu dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedangkan Jongin akan menyusul beberapa menit kemudian bersama Baekhyun.

"Baek, habiskan makananmu dan kita pulang sekarang" Jongin berkata pada Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makannya.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar, ayo kita pulang" ucapnya.

"Aigoo, my dongsaeng kau lihat kan wajah pucat wanita itu tadi? Chanyeol-mu itu pasti sudah menolaknya. Lagipula ksi bodoh itu tergila-gila padamu dia tidak mungkin berpaling pada wanita lain" Jongin menjelaskan.

Drrrt..drrrt..

Telepon Jogin berdering

"Yeobseyo, Chanyeol-ah" Jongin menjawab telponnya.

"Kai, bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana! lewat pintu belakang, sekarang Kai!" suara Chanyeol terdengar panik.

"Ada ap-" ucapan Jongin terputus saat melihat Umma tiri Baekhyun memasuki restoran itu. Wanita itu tampak mencari-cari dan tiba-tiba wajahnya menegang saat melihat Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sedang memakan spageti-nya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Jongin segera mematikan teleponnya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kita pergi, Baek" Baekhyun mendongak menatap bingung ke arah Jongin yang sudah berdiri.

"Hai, Jongin-ssi" Seunghee sudah ada di samping mereka, Baekhyun tercekat melihat kedatangan Umma tirinya. Baekhyun memegang lengan Jongin dan hendak beranjak, namun Seunghee memegang lengan Baekhyun yang lain.

"Seperti inikah sapaan seorang anak pada Ummanya, hmm?Apa ini kekasihmu?" Seunghee berkata sinis. Napas Baekhyun terasa berat, Jongin hampir menjawab saat sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Eomonim, kau datang?" Chanyeol memegang pundak Seunghee.

"Ah, Chanyeol" Seunghee seketika melepaskan lengannya dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol melihat sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk dan Jongin yang memegang Baekhyun erat.

"Kenapa Eomonim ada di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau Nayeon adalah putri teman dekatku, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Seunghee berkata sangat manis.

"Ne, dia masih ada di meja sebelah sana, em.. itu..siapa?" Chanyeol berpura-pura penasaran.

"Oh, bukan siapa-siapa hanya kenalan lama. Jja, temani aku makan" seunghee menarik lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Jongin seolah berkata 'bawa pergi Baekhyun dari sini'.

TBC

 **Maaf ya chapter ini kurang menarik dan agak pendek diusahain bisa fast update, mohon dukungannya buat review biar semangat. Hehehhe..**

 **Pengen update ff baru tapi kayany yang lain diselesaiin dulu yah?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh, Nayeon-ah, apa kabar?" Seunghee mencium kedua pipi Nayeon. Chanyeol memaksakan senyumannya ketika melihat wanita itu lagi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ah aniyo, Oppa belum pergi?" tanya Nayeon.

"Di depan aku bertemu Eomonim jadi aku rasa tidak sopan jika tidak menyapanya" Seunghee membalas senyum Chanyeol.

"Apa kekasih Oppa tidak marah jika Oppa di sini?" Nayeon bertanya.

"Mwo?Kekasih?" Seunghee terbelalak.

"Aku harus segera pergi Eomonim, sutradara menungguku" Chanyeol sudah berjalan hampir ke pintu keluar, tiba-tiba lengannya dipegang untuk menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol, benarkah kau punya kekasih? bagaimana kalau Appamu-"

"Eomonim, Appa tidak akan tau kalau Eomonim tidak mengatakannya. Aku akan mengenalkannya lain kali, Eomonim pasti menyukainya" Chanyeol menghentikan kata-kata Seunghee.

"Arraseo, anak muda jaman sekarang memang susah di atur, hm? kalau begitu hati-hati, ne" Seunghee melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera berlalu.

Chanyeol berlari menuju tempat parkir basement, setelah menemukan mobilnya tampak Jongin duduk di depan kemudi dan Baekhyun ada di bangku belakang menatap jendela dengan wajah murung. Chanyeol membuka pintu penumpang di bagian belakang dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Jalan, Kai" perintah Chanyeol, Jongin segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Ku pikir kau tidak mengenalku" Baekhyun berkata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baby, sungguh aku ti-" Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bercanda, Chanyeolie, aku tau kau hanya ingin melindungiku" Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Aku tidak ingin Ummamu menyakitimu" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih menghawatirkanmu, bagaimana kalau Appamu memarahimu?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol penuh keresahan.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya" Chanyeol tersenyum untuk meredakan kepanikan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Ehem, masih ada aku di sini" Jongin bersuara dari depan kemudi yang membuat pasangan itu menghentikan 'rencana' berciuman mereka.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Hari ini Baekhyun mulai bekerja menjadi asisten Kyungsoo, tentu saja Kyungsoo sangat senang karena bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun merasa aman. Sepanjang hari pikiran Baekhyun terus dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol dan Umma tirinya, pertemuan tiba-tiba dengan Umma tirinya tentu memberi dampak pada batin Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, Kai akan mengajak makan siang bersama, ayo kau ikut denganku" Kyungsoo datang tiba-tiba ke meja Baekhyun saat menjelang makan siang.

"Tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai, Kyungie" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

"Pekerjaan bisa menunggu tapi perutku tidak bisa menunggu. Dan ini perintah boss!" Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang seolah bersikap garang yang justru membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli. Akhirnya Baekhyun membereskan mejanya dan mengikuti Kyungsoo ke mobilnya.

"Kita akan makan di mana?" tanya Baekhyun dalam perjalanan.

"Pertama kita akan menjemput Kai di lokasi syuting, kalau kau beruntung kau bisa bertemu kekasihmu" ucap Kyungsoo menggoda, Baekhyun merasa pipinya memanas.

"Aigoo, pipimu sampai memerah mendengar kata 'kekasihmu', kau merindukan Chanyeol-mu,eoh?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"A-aniyo, huft, gerah sekali" Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela untuk menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Setelah mobilnya terparkir di sekitar lokasi syuting, mereka di sambut oleh Jongin yang sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin setelah dia turun dari mobil.

"Oh, kau mengajak Baekkie?" Jongin tampak terkejut sekaligus senang melihat Baekhyun datang. Ya, 2 hari ini Jongin maupun Chanyeol tidak bertemu Baekhyun karena mereka tidak pulang ke apartemen 2 hari ini akibat jadwal syuting yang dipadatkan.

"Hallo, Kai" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin.

"Kau pasti merindukan Chanyeol, kan? Jja, kita temui Chanyeol, sebentar lagi scene dia akan selesai" Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah set syuting diikuti Baekhyun.

Dari kejauhan tampak Chanyeol dikelilingi oleh banyak kru bersama seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan lawan main Chanyeol, tampaknya Chanyeol sedang serius dengan proses syutingnya. Saat mulai mendekat, tiba-tiba langkah Baekhyun terhenti karena melihat adegan Chanyeol bersama lawan mainnya, berciuman. Ciuman itu cukup lama, Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya sedangkan kedua tangannya menangkup pipi wanita berambut panjang itu seolah-olah sangat menikmatinya.

Darah Baekhyun rasanya mendidih, rasa terbakar hingga ke kepalanya bahkan matanya terasa sangat panas. Baekhyun tau itu hanya akting, tapi tetap saja, melihat bibir kekasihnya mencium wanita lain rasanya tidak rela. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang juga melihat adegan itu segera menatap Baekhyun, melihat sorot mata Baekhyun antara sedih dan marah membuat mereka berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun.

"Err..Baekkie, di sebelah sana ada tempat duduk, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu di situ saja?" tawar Jongin, Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa kata.

Mereka bertiga duduk dalam diam, hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terdengar sutradara meneriakkan pada seluruh kru bahwa syuting telah berakhir dan selanjutnya terdengar riuh desahan lega. Jongin berdiri dan meminta ijin untuk menemui Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama Jongin muncul bersama Chanyeol yang tampak pucat dan panik.

"H-hai, baby" Chanyeol berusaha terdengar biasa saja dan hendak mencium pipi Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menahan tubuh Chanyeol dengan tangannya agar tidak mendekat.

"Kita masih di lokasi syuting, aku tidak mau ada gosip tentangmu" Baekhyun berkata datar, Chanyeol mendengus dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Mianhae.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Jja, kita pergi makan, aku sudah sangat lapar" Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan.

Mereka berempat pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir, Baekhyun berjalan cepat, dia berjalan di depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Chanyeol tampak menekuk wajahnya di belakang, berjalan sambil menendangi kerikil di jalanan.

"Chanyeol Oppa!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka, Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya dan membelalakkan mata saat melihat Nayeon berlari ke arahnya, Nayeon yang tidak mengenal Baekhyun, Jongin maupun Kyungsoo melewati mereka dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Oppa, Seunghee Eomonim bilang, Oppa syuting di sekitar sini, kebetulan aku sedang lewat jadi aku mampir kemari" ucapnya dengan riang. Ketiga orang yang ada di depan Chanyeol yang mendadak menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Nayeon. Seunghee memang sempat menelepon Chanyeol dan menanyakan lokasi syuting dengan alasan Taehyung menanyakannya dan memang sempat sebentar berbincang dengan Taehyung di telepon, Chanyeol mendengus sebal, seharusnya dia tau wanita ini maupun Umma tiri Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah begitu saja saat Chanyeol mengatakan dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Chanyeol baru akan menjawab Nayeon saat tiba-tiba lawan main Chanyeol datang dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" wanita itu mendekati Chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol, Baekhyun rasanya ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol yang membiarkan wanita itu mendekatinya.

"Oh, jadi ini kekasih yang Oppa bilang?" tanya Nayeon sinis di hadapan Chanyeol dan wanita cantik itu.

"Kau penggemar Chanyeol?" tanya wanita itu tak kalah sinis.

"Aniyo, aku akan menjadi tunangan Chanyeol Oppa!" Nayeon setengah berteriak.

"Jinjja?aku yakin Chanyeol tidak suka wanita semacam kau. Aigoo dan kau sama sekali tidak cantik" wanita itu menatap Nayeon dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Nayeon menatap nyalang ke arah wanita yang dianggap saingannya itu.

"Nayeon-ssi, sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang, Chanyeol masih banyak pekerjaan" Jongin mendekati mereka dan berkata tegas, tampaknya Jongin lelah melihat keributan itu apalagi wajah Chanyeol sangat tidak bersahabat, dia takut sifat temperamen Chanyeol akan muncul.

"Siapa kau?" Nayeon bertanya ketus

"Aku manager Chanyeol, dan jika artisku mengalami hal yang tidak nyaman aku harus membantunya, dan tampaknya Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran Anda" Nayeon menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dengan wajah marah. Lawan main Chanyeol tertawa keras namun tawanya berhenti saat ponsel yang ada di tasnya berdering.

"Aigoo..Aigoo..ini pasti dia" ucapnya panik sambil merogoh tasnya dan segera menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera menjauh untuk menerima telepon.

"Oh, Jongin-ssi, yang mana Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya wanita itu ke arah Jongin, Jongin menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih berdiri mematung ditemani Kyungsoo.

"Anyeong, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku Kim Jaejoong lawan main Chanyeol" Jaejoong membungkukkan badan. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Saat selesai syuting tadi aku mendengar Jongin-ssi mengatakan kekasih Chanyeol datang dan melihat adegan ciuman kami. Sungguh kami tidak ada apa-apa. Haish, Chanyeol juga bodoh kenapa tidak dari awal mengatakan pada kekasihnya kalau ada adegan ciuman. Kau tau yang menelepon itu kekasihku, Jung Yunho, dia tau adegan ciuman hari ini dan memaksa akan bicara dengan Chanyeol memastikan tidak ada take ulang pada adegan itu" wanita itu terus berbicara dan membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap dengan mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu pandangan Jaejoong beralih ke wanita di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Dan kau?" Jaejoong menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia kekasihku, Do Kyungsoo" Jongin memeluk pundak Kyungsoo. Jaejoong membungkuk memberi salam yang dibalas oleh Kyungsoo.

"Wah, pasti menyenangkan kalian sering _double date,_ bolehkah kapan-kapan aku ikut bersama Yunnie-ku?" tanyanya sambil menepukkan tangan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, jaejoong-ssi" Baekhyun mulai tersenyum.

"Em..Jaejoong-ssi, kau cukup terkenal, apa tak apa jika kau pergi dengan kekasihmu?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Kau mencemaskan Chanyeol?" Jaejoong tersenyum yang menurut Baekhyun senyumnya sangat manis.

"Memang untuk artis pendatang baru seperti Chanyeol dia harus menghindari banyak gosip, awalnyapun aku seperti itu, namun lam-lama aku lelah, aku ingin orang mengenal dan menerimaku apa adanya dan untung saja Yunnie-ku sangat mengerti, dia pun takkeberatan jika banyak wartawan yang mengganggunya, itu memang resiko menurut dia" Jaejoong menjelaskan. Baekhyun mengangguk, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lega melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mulai reda dari marahnya. Tak lama tampak Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Noona, kekasihmu itu sangat berisik" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong terkikik geli.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah. Baiklah aku duluan, kapan-kapan kita pergi berenam" Jaejoong membungkuk berpamitan dan berlalu.

"Pergi berenam? dengan kekasihnya yag posesif itu?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sambil bermonolog.

"Seperti kau tidak posesif saja" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Ya! siapa tadi yang cemburu?" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Baekhyun menjawab sengit sambil terus berjalan.

"Oh ya? lalu kenapa wajahmu marah tadi?" Chanyeol menyahut.

"Aku tidak marah, aku lapar!"

"Akui saja kalau kau cemburu" Chanyeol terus menggoda bahkan saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil.

"Diam, atau kau tidur sendiri, tuan Park!" ucap Baekhyun final.

"Ugh! baiklah Nyonya sok benar" Chanyeol melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Cup.

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol sekilas yang duduk di bangku belakang bersamanya. Chanyeol hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak usah banyak berbicara, laki-laki bawel" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum geli.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Usai makan siang, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali mengantarkan Jongin dan Chanyeol ke lokasi syuting karena mobil laki-laki itu masih ada di lokasi syuting.

"Ingat, baby, pulanglah cepat dan kita akan membuat dinner bersama, hm?" Chanyeol berkata sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, Kyungie" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu.

Jongin dan Chanyeol merapikan barang-barang mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bergetar.

 **From: Jay**

 _ **Chanyeol, bisakah kita berbicara? Tempat dan waktunya kau yang tentukan.**_

 **To: Jay**

 _ **Satu jam lagi di Kona Beans**_

"Kai, setelah ini kita ke Kona beans, Jay mengajakku bertemu" Chanyeol berkata Jongin yang sedang menata bagasi. Jongin tercengang menatap Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah, aku bisa mengatur emosiku" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya ke lokasi yang dimaksud Chanyeol untuk bertemu Jay. Karena lokasi kafe yang tidak jauh dari kantornya, Jay tampak sudah menunggu di sudut kafe. Jongin mengerti jika Jay ingin berbicara berdua dengan Chanyeol sehingga dia memutuskanuntuk pergi.

"Chanyeol, aku akan ke pusat perbelanjaan sebentar, ada yang ingin aku beli untuk Kyungie, jika urusanmu sudah selesai kau bisa meneleponku" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Jongin memasuki pusat perbelanjaan, kakinya melangkah ke sebuah toko tas branded, nampaknya namja ini ingin membelikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Tanpa dia ketahui, ada orang lain yang mengenalnya melihat dengan sinis ke arahnya.

"Cih, laki-laki menyebalkan itu" kata orang itu dengan sebal, orang lain yang usianya lebih tua darinya mendengar dan menatap bingung.

"Siapa Nayeon-ah?"

"Itu Eomonim, laki-laki itu manager Chanyeol Oppa yang mengusirku tadi" tunjuknya ke arah Jongin, wanita yang dipanggil Eomonim itu sontak melihat ke arah namja yang dimaksud, dan matanya terbelalak terkejut.

"Jongin? Manager Chanyeol?"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya di hadapan Jay yang masih terdiam dan memainkan gelasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol mulai jengah.

"Mengenai saat aku dan Baekyun di halaman kantor. Itu..aku minta maaf" Jay memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau menyesal?" Chanyeol berkata sinis.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Chanyeol melanjutkan sambil mengaduk-aduk kopinya sambil bersandar malas di kursi.

"Awalnya, aku memang ingin mendekati Baekhyun karena aku tau dia dekat denganmu" mendengar perkataan Jay, Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatian dari gelasnya dan balas menatap Jay.

"Kau tau, Kim Yubin, dia Ummaku" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat nama Kim Yubin. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tanda terkejut.

"K-kau putra Kim Joo won?" Jay mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jay-ssi, a-aku meminta maaf atas nama Appaku" nada suara Chanyeol sarat penyesalan.

"Aku baru tau dari Kyungsoo bahwa hubunganmu dengan Appamu tidak baik, dan memang tidak seharusnya aku membalas semua ini padamu kan?" Jay tersenyum getir.

"Aku ingat beberapa kali Yubin-ssi bertemu dengan Appa, aku tidak tau kalau dia memiliki putra. Maaf Appaku menghancurkan keluargamu" Chanyeol menunduk menatap kopinya.

"Bukan salahmu, kau juga tak tak bisa melakukan apa-apa atas perceraian kedua orang tuaku. Awalnya aku ingin menghancurkan Appamu melalui kau, dan tau kau dekat dengan Baekhyun aku merasa ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu dengannya. Terdengar jahat bukan?" Jay menyeringai.

"Tapi nyatanya, jika aku berlaku seperti itu apa bedanya aku dengan Appa-mu? Ah, maaf aku berbicara tidak sopan" Jay seperti menyadari perkataannya.

"Hahaha..tak apa, memang begitu kenyataannya" Chanyeol tertawa getir.

"Ku harap kau tidak marah pada Baekhyun karena kejadian itu, karena aku lihat..luka di bibirnya saat dia masuk kerja" Jay berkata ragu.

"Aku memang cukup temperamental, tapi aku masih punya kontrol untuk emosiku pada Baekhyun, aku terlalu mencintainya,aku tidak ingin menyakitinya" Chanyeol tersenyum dan dibalas oleh Jay.

"Yah, aku rasa pembicaraan kita cukup di sini Chanyeol-ssi, aku harap tidak ada kesalahpahaman antara kita dan Baekhyun, hm?" Jay mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Chanyeol. Tak berapa lama setelah Jay berpamitan kembali ke kantor, Jongin datang menjemput Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!Chanyeol! Kau tau tadi aku melihat Seunghee Ahjumma bersama Nayeon-ssi. Haish..untung mereka tidak melihatku dan aku segera pergi" Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah duduk dengan wajah panik.

"Dia tidak melihatmu?" Chanyeol memastikan. Jongin mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu, karena kalau dia melihatku mungkin Seunghee Ahjumma akan menghampiriku dan Nayeon-ssi akan mengenaliku sebagai managermu. Aigoo aku tidak bisa membayangkan Ahjumma itu akan tau bahwa kau mengenal Baekhyun" Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kalau ketahuan, bagaimana lagi, mungkin aku harus segera mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Appa" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jangan bercanda Chanyeol, saat ini keadaannya belum kondusif apalagi kau tau bagaimana Umma tiri Baekhyun yang licik itu" Jongin mengingatkan.

"Aku tau, Kai, tapi aku tidak mungkin selamanya menyembunyikan Baekhyun, aku memilikinya dan aku melindunginya" ucapnya tegas. Jongin hanya menghela nafas menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin saat mereka sampai di dalam mobil.

"Meeting sebentar dengan branded tas baru yang ingin menjadikanmu model pertamanya" Jongin memasang sabuk pengaman dan bersiap menancapkan gasnya.

"Bertemu babyBaek sebentar, please?" ucap Chanyeol memasang wajah memelasnya pada Jongin.

"Ya!kita baru saja makan siang bersama, tidak bisakah menunggu sebentar lagi? meeting ini tidak akan lama" Jongin memarahi Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, tapi sepanjang meeting aku akan tutup mulut" ancam Chanyeol sambil memeluk tangannya di depan dada. Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Arraseo..arasseo kita ke kantor Kyungie"

 **#ChanBaek#**

Tiba di kantor tempat Baekhyun bekerja, respsionis yang sudah mengenal Jongin mempersilahkan mereka naik ke lantai tempat Kyungsoo berada. Saat pintu lift terbuka tampak Baekhyun sedang sibuk di depan komputer tepat di depan pintu besar yang merupakan ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Baby!" Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu?" Chanyeol mempotkan bibirnya, Jongin yang melihat mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan melewati pasangan itu untuk masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan menggandeng lengan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke sofa yang biasa digunakan sebagai kursi tunggu bagi tamu yang ingin mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

"Bukan tidak suka, kau tau aku sedang bekerja dan ingin segera menyelesaikannya agar bisa makan malam denganmu" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan sabar, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Uh-huh, aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebentar, setelah ini aku ada meeting untuk pemotetan selanjutnya"

"Apa..pemotretan itu berpasangan?" Baekhyun memandang lantai.

"Aku minta maaf karena kau tidak nyaman melihat adeganku dengan pemain lain, seharusnya aku memberitahumu. Yah,aku tau ini terlambat tapi aku akan memberitahumu. Konsep foto kali ini memang berpasangan, tapi tidak akan ada ciuman lagi, dan foto ini baru akan muncul saat musim panas jadi masih cukup lama, kau bisa melihatnya nanti" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk kecil.

"Jay mengajakku bertemu tadi" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"K-kau menemui Sajangnim?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kami hanya menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman, tidak akan nyaman untukmu jika rekan kerjamu berselisih dengan kekasihmu sendiri, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Bukan hal penting, lupakan saja. Yang jelas, kami sudah menyelesaikannya"

"K-kau tidak berkelahi lagi kan?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu.

"Ya! kau pikir aku hobi berkelahi?" Chanyeol pura-pura mendelik, Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Syukurlah kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Jja, sekarang pergilah, kita bertemu nanti saat makan malam" Baekhyun merapikan jaket Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingin menciumku sebelum aku pergi?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya, Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya lalu mendorong dahi Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, aku masih banyak pekerjaan" Baekhyun hendak berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya, namun Chanyeol menariknya dan mencium pipinya.

"Aku pergi, baby" bersamaan dengan itu, Jongin keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

"kita berangkat sekarang" Jongin berkata pada Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah lift. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"tidak ada ciuman dengan wanita lain?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi.

"Oke, baby" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau tidak akan melepas pakaianmu di foto itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup.

"Aku pergi, Jongin menunggu" Chanyeol segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat.

"Ya! kau belum menjawabku!"

 **#ChanBaek#**

Chanyeol tiba di apartemen bersama Jongin, mereka tau para wanita pasti ada di flat Chanyeol. Ya sejak menjadi kekasih Chanyeol memang memberi Baekhyun kunci cadangan flatnya, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak perlu memberikan kuncinya karena Jongin sudah memilikinya, selain karena Jongin yang membelinya (yang menurut Baekhyun itu masih hak Jongin walaupun Jongin menolaknya), kunci itu dipakai untuk berjaga-jaga jika Baekhyun ceroboh.

Saat memasuki flatnya tampak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk bersantai di sofa dengan gaun hitam cantik yang serupa dan berdandan cantik. Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melihatnya terpaku di depan pintu selama beberapa menit.

"Mau tetap berdiri di situ atau mau duduk bersama kami untuk makan malam?" Kyungsoo bertanya sarkatis melihat kedua lelaki yang berdiam di hadapannya.

Bagaikan terkena mantra, Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan patuh menuju ke arah meja makan yang penuh makanan dan dihiasi lilin di sisi-sisi meja, namun sebelum mereka mencapai meja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menarik mereka ke arah ruang tamu dan menyalakan musik romantis.

"Mau berdansa denganku?" tanya wanita-wanita itu pada lelaki mereka. Jongin menyeringai dan memeluk Kyungsoo bersiap untuk berdansa. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia justru tertawa sebelum menyambut tangan Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun merengut.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" ucap Baekhyun kesal dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggandengnya, Chanyeol justru menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga menabrak dadanya, melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Baekhyun dan bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Kau tau?itu harusnya aku yang menyiapkan makan malam romantis dan mengajakmu berdansa" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"Tapi terima kasih sudah menyiapkan ini untukku" ucapnya lagi, dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena selalu merepotkanmu, membuatmu kesal, membuatmu bingung dan lain sebagainya" Baekhyun balas berbisik.

"Untuk selalu menemani ke mana kau pergi aku tidak merasa repot, untuk kejadianmu dengan Jay itu aku yang terlalu berlebihan, dan untuk cemburumu pada wanita lain aku mensyukurinya" Chanyeol mengaduh saat Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya, kepalanya tidak lagi menempel di dada Chanyeol namun tidak melepaskan lengannya dari bahu Chanyeol, menatap laki-laki itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cem-" Baekhyun menghentikan bicaranya karena mendengar suara aneh, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak memutar kepalanya ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan horor. Saat ini bibir Jongin tampak bermain di sekitar leher dan pundak Kyungsoo yang terbuka, yang mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak lain adalah suara lenguhan Kyungsoo yang walaupun tidak keras namun terdengar oleh pasangan itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun gugup yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi di dadanya lalu mengambil bantal kecil di sofa sebelahnya berdiri dan melemparnya ke arah Jongin.

"Y-Ya! lakukan di kamar kalian, jangan di hadapan kami! Kalian tidak kasihan pada mata BabyBaek!" dan sukses membuat pasangan itu mendengus kesal, Kyungsoo hampir menjawab perkataan Chanyeol namun Jongin keburu menarik tangan kekasihnya ke dalam kamar. Chanyeol mengeraskan volume musik, takut mendengar suara-suara pasangan mesum itu dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun ke meja makan.

"Aku lapar" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol dan mengambilkan makanan ke atas piring Chanyeol.

"Makanlah yang banyak, aku dan Kyungie menyiapkan untuk kalian. kau juga pasti lelah setelah 2 hari penuh berkerja, eoh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta, betapa bersyukur dia menemukan orang yang sangat peduli padanya, tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir.

"Hei,kenapa kau menangis?" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir, mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol justru menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo untuk mencintaiku, baby. Rasanya sudah lama sejak aku merasa ada orang yang peduli padaku" Chanyeol mengecup buku jari Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jongin peduli padamu" Baekhyun menyahuti.

"Sayangnya dia bukan wanita, kalau dia wanita mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya" Chanyeol menggerakkan alisnya lucu.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani jatuh cinta pada wanita lain" Baekhyun mendesis, Chanyeol terkikik geli sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Em..baby, lusa hari Sabtu, bukan? bagaimana kalau aku ajak Taehyung menginap lagi?" mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengar ide Chanyeol.

"Baiklah karena tampaknya kau sangat tertarik aku akan segera menghubungi Umma Taehyung untuk rencana kita" Chanyeol hendak mengambil ponselnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketukan terdengar. Chanyeol sontak mengambil remote audio player, menekan tombol off kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau mengundang tamu?" Baekhyun menggeleng sama bingungnya. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya, Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat siapa tamunya karena tertutup oleh tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun merasa punggung Chanyeol menegang.

"A-Appa?" nafas Baekhyun tercekat mendengar suara Chanyeol, dan laki-laki paruh baya di hadapan Chanyeol berhasil menangkap sosok Baekhyun dari balik pundak Chanyeol.

"Oh, jadi ini alasanmu menolak Nayeon-ssi?" Youngwoon bersuara, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang kini tampak gugup.

"Masuklah, Appa" Chanyeol menemukan suaranya, berusaha bersikap sopan pada ayahnya, saat mata Youngwoon menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera membungkuk memberi salam.

"Selamat malam, tuan Park. Byun Baekhyun imnida" sapa Baekhyun, Park Youngwoon hanya menatap wanita itu datar tanpa menjawabnya. Appa Chanyeol berbalik menatap tajam putranya.

"Kau mempermalukan, Appamu! kau tau, Im Sung Jong meneleponku semalam dan mengatakan putrinya tampak tidak senang setelah bertemu denganmu!"

"Appa, aku berusaha mengerti Appa, tapi kenapa Appa tidak berusaha mengerti aku?!" Chanyeol membalas keras.

"Kau anak pembangkang, tidak pernah menuruti kata Appamu. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu dan sekarang apa yang kau lakukan, hah? kau bilang ingin menjadi artis papan atas dan ini kelakuanmu? tinggal bersama wanita yang bukan istrimu, kau hanya akan menambah masalah untukku!"

"Baekhyun bukan wanita seperti wanita-wanita simpanan Appa. Dan asal Appa tau, aku tidak peduli apa tanggapan Appa padaku, karena aku sudah bahagia tanpa ada Appa!" Chanyeol berteriak.

"Oh ya? kau yakin wanita ini bukan hanya ingin popularitas dan uangmu? Asal kau tau banyak wanita yang bisa dibeli" Chanyeol yang sudah terbakar emosinya sudah mengepalkan tangannya hendak melepaskan ke wajah Appanya, namun Baekhyun menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon jangan melawan, dia Appamu" Baekhyun berkata lirih, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku mohon pergilah dari sini, Appa. Aku lelah bertengkar denganmu" kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Youngwoon menatap genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang lama-lama kepalan itu mengendur dan jari-jari Chanyeol balas menggenggam jari Baekhyun seolah menyalurkan kekuatan.

"Ku harap kau bisa membuat keputusan yang bijak" Park Youngwoon berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Baekhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan Appaku" Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Sst.. sudahlah, sekarang kau mandilah dan bergegas tidur, aku akan mengganti pakaianku. Bertemu di kamarmu beberapa saat lagi, oke?" Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol mengangguk di bahunya.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana chapter ini menarik ga? Akhirnya ketemu juga sama Appa Chanyeol.**

 **Please reviewnya yaaa...**


	11. Chapter 11

"B-Baek..Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya sambil setengah berteriak, Baekhyun yang berada di ranjang sebelah terkejut dan segera mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolie, ada apa? kau mimpi buruk?" Baekhyun tampak khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang berkeringat dan terengah. Baekhyun mengambil gelas berisi air minum dari meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Chanyeol dan mengulurkannya pada kekasihnya itu. Setelah menenggak habis airnya Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun.

"Mimpi apa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengelus punggung Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Baby. Aku mohon" Chanyeol bergetar.

"Sst..jangan bicara yang tidak tidak, aku selalu di dekatmu" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengecup bibir itu sekejap.

"I love you" ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Arra..Arra..tidurlah" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kamu tidak pernah bilang mencintaiku" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan merajuk. Jja, tidur" Baekhyun merebahkan diri di ranjang Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk menyusul ke dalam alam mimpi.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Pagi ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan dengan Jongin.

"Selamat pagi" senyum Kyungsoo pada pasangan itu.

"Semalam aku mendengar suaramu berbicara dengan seseorang? aku ingin bertanya tapi kalian sudah di kamar"tanya Jongin

"Appa. Appaku datang, Kai" Jongin dan Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Gwencana, aku bisa mengatasinya" Chanyeol berkata sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Kau tak apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

"Uh-huh, tak apa selama ada Chanyeol" Jongin menghela nafas.

"Aku takut kalau Appamu dipengaruhi oleh Seunghee ahjumma, bagaimana kalau Appamu bercerita pada Umma tiri Baekhyun tentang dia tau hubungan kalian?" Jongin tampak khawatir.

"Akhirnya nanti mereka juga akan tau dan apapun itu aku akan menghadapinya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, kau harus kuat menghadapi semuanya, hm?" Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman olehnya.

Drrt..drrtt..

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan tampak sedikit terkejut saat melihat layarnya, ketiga orang di dekatnya tampak penasaran.

"Yeobseo..Eomonim" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yag kini tampak tercekat.

"..."

"Ah nde, aku akan menjemputnya siang nanti. Kebetulan aku juga sudah merindukan Taehyung"

"..."

"Terima kasih, Eomonim" taklama Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan menatap kedua sahabat dan kekasihnya yang masih memandangnya.

"Seunghee Ahjumma berencana ingin keluar kota sampai besok, dia ingin menitipkan Taehyung padaku, dia memintaku menjemputnya dan mengijinkan Taehyung untuk menginap bersamaku" Chanyeol menjawab tanda tanya mereka.

"Aku ikut menjemputnya!" Baekhyun berteriak girang.

"Aniyo, baby. Kau tidak boleh ikut, baru setelah aku menjemput Taehyung, aku akan menjemputmu" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Baekkie, turuti saja kata Chanyeol, aku akan memberimu libur besok agar kau bisa bermain dengan Taehyung" kata Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat senyum Baekhyun merekah.

"Ya! kau terlalu memanjakan pegawaimu!" canda Jongin yang dijawab juluran lidah dari Baekhyun.

 **#Chanbaek#**

Baekhyun menunggu dengan tidak sabar di depan lobby, Chanyeol berjanji akan menjemputnya bersama Taehyung tentu saja Baekhyun sangat bersemangat.

"Menunggu seseorang, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terkejut karena suara dibelakang yang memanggilnya.

"S-sajangnim" Baekhyun menunduk memberi hormat melihat Jay di dekatnya. Jay tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tampak gugup, sesekali wanita melirik ke arah pintu masuk.

"Chanyeol menjemputmu?" tanyanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena pernah membuatmu dan Chan-" kata-kata Jay terputus karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang gugup karena saat dia melihat sosok Chanyeol memasuki pintu masuk. Jay mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun dan mendekati Chanyeol sedangkan Taehyung sudah berlari ke pelukan Baekhyun.

"Noona, i miss you" Taehyung mengecup pipi Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Jay yang berjabat tangan sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Aku duluan, Baek" Jay melambai pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun setelah Jay berlalu, Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang sudah menggendong Taehyung.

"Jja, kita pergi" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung saat kekasihnya diam sambil berjalan menunduk.

"Wae? kau tidak suka aku dan Taehyung datang?" Baekhyun segera menggeleng.

"A-aniyo" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Kau takut aku akan berkelahi dengan Jay? Baby, sudah aku bilang kami sudah menyelesaikan masalah kami" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Ya! kau bahkan tidak menghargai aku yang sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aish!" Chanyeol segera berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera tersadar, rasanya dia memang berlebihan, namun mengingat bagaimana saat Chanyeol melepaskan emosinya waktu itu cukup membuatnya takut.

"Noona, apa Noona bertengkar dengan hyung?" Taehyung membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Aniyo, Taehyung-ah. Kami baik-baik saja" Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan keluar mencari Chanyeol yang Baekhyun yakini kini sudah menunggu di mobilnya.

Benar saja, Chanyeol sedang duduk di depan kemudi, Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil belakang, meletakkan Taehyung dan membuka pintu penumpang di sebelah Chanyeol yang membuat namja itu menengok. Baekhyun hendak membuka suara, namun Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Hyung marah?" tanya Taehyung karena merasa suasana mobil yang senyap.

"Hyung tidak marah, hyung hanya sedang berfikir" jawab Chanyeol.

"Nanti kita jadi memanggang dan jalan-jalan di pantai kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

"Pantai?"

"Kita ke Busan sampai besok" Chanyeol menjawab singkat. Baekhyun membelalakkan mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa supir? kau akan kelelahan nanti. Aku akan menggantikanmu jika kau lelah" kata Baekhyun.

"Ya! apa kau tidak suka aku mengajakmu berlibur, eoh?" Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup saat Chanyeol berkata cukup keras. Mata Baekhyun memerah karena dia sudah hampir menangis.

Pletak!

"Berhenti berkelahi dengan Noona, hyung!Kalau hyung membuat Noona menangis aku tidak mengijinkan hyung dekat-dekat dengan Noona" ucap Taehyung setelah memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol.

"Byun Taehyung! Jangan memukul seenaknya, tidak sopan!" Baekhyun menjewer telinga Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung mengaduh.

"Huweeee!Noona lebih memilih hyung" Taehyung menangis dan Baekhyun pun panik. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah tempat peristirahatan dan menengok ke belakang dengan Taehyung yang meringkuk menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak ke bangku belakang, Baekhyun memeluk Taehyung ke dekapannya.

"Sssh..Mianhae, Noona tidak bermaksud memarahimu" Baekhyun membelai rambut dongsaengnya itu.

"Mianhae, hyung tidak marah pada Noona-mu, hyung hanya ingin kau dan Baekhyun Noona senang dengan liburan kita" Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Taehyung dan Baekhyun sekaligus, kemudian mengecup dahi Taehyung dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Yeeay! Noona dan hyung baikan" tiba-tiba Taehyung membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya sambil bersorak yang membuat pasangan itu melepas dekapannya dan memang tidak ada air mata di sana.

"Yak! kau membohongiku!" Baekhyun menyentil dahi Taehyung yang hanya dijawab cengiran lebar.

"Habisnya kalian berdua seperti suami istri yang berkelahi" Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ck..kau membuatku khawatir saja" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Taehyung dan bergegas menuju kemudi lagi.

"Duduklah di belakang bersama Taehyung, baby" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menancapkan gas.

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya sedikit kecewa, kau tau aku mempersiapkan liburan ini, aku sudah memesan hotel, menyiapkan pakaianmu di bagasi, aku mengharapkan respon yang lebih baik darimu" jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun membelai pundak Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu aku hanya takut jika tadi kau marah melihatku bersama Sajangnim, dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Sudahlah Baek, aku mengerti. Sekarang kita nikmati liburan kita, ne?" kata Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun lewat kaca. Taehyung tersenyum melihat kakak-kakaknya itu.

Ketika tiba di hotel, Taehyung tampak sudah kelelahan, namun dia tetap memaksa untuk memanggang ikan yang langsung dituruti oleh Chanyeol. Mereka memanggang bersama, kemudian memakannya sambil menikmati film kartun kesukaan Taehyung. Setelah itu Chanyeol dan Taehyung mandi bersama, baru kemudian Baekhyun membersihkan diri.

Chanyeol memang hanya memesan satu kamar dengan 2 bed, Chanyeol menidurkan Taehyung di salah satu bed, si kecil itu ketiduran saat berendam di bathup sehingga Chanyeol harus menggendongnya. Chanyeol berbaring di ranjang satunya sambil menunggu Baekhyun kelar mandi, saat Baekhyun hendak berbaring di sebelah Taehyung, Chanyeol segera menariknya hingga Baekhyun terjatuh ke ranjangnya. Baekhyun hendak protes namun Chanyeol lebih dulu memeluk erat pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Ssst..kau tidak boleh berisik, kasian Taehyung. Lagipula dia tampak kelelahan" Chanyeol menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan dagunya dipuncak kepala gadisnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh belakang, Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah dan membelai tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari perutnya hingga mereka berdua tertidur.

#Chanbaek#

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman saat di pagi hari dia berusaha bergerak namun tubuhnya terasa berat karena Chanyeol yang menempel padanya dan tangannya yang melingkar, Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun terbangun segera berbisik lirih di telinga kekasihnya.

"Selamat pagi, baby" tiba-tiba Baekhyun membelalak terkejut dan tidak bergerak.

"Chanyeolie..i-itu..itu..bagian bawah kamu, kenapa?" Chanyeol mengernyit bingung sebelum menyeringai dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah jahil Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu ini?" Chanyeol menunjuk celananya dan Baekhyun bisa melihat sesuau yang menonjol di sana.

"Kau mau tau, baby?" Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara misterius dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"Aaaaaa!" Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Taehyung mengucek wajahnya malas karena terbangun akibat suara berisik Noona-nya.

Selesai beberes dan berganti baju, mereka sarapan di tepi pantai, Taehyung sangat bersemangat sedangkan Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol sebal.

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Chanyeol berkata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"aku tidak menyangka kau bisa semesum itu bahkan di depan anak kecil" Baekhyun bersuara pelan agar Taehyung tidak mendengar. Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Pabo! seluruh laki-laki normal akan mengalami hal yang sama saat bangun tidur" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggigit bacon.

"Jinjjayo?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada Jongin, perlu aku menelponkannya untukmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan wajah merah padam yang membuat tawa Chanyeol semakin keras.

#Chanbaek#

Mereka tiba di Seoul menjelang malam, Baekhyun meminta pada Chanyeol untuk diijinkan tidur berdua dengan Taehyung di flat Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol dengan berat hati menyanggupi tidur bersama Jongin.

"Taehyung-ah, apa Umma selalu menyiapkan makan dan perlengkapan sekolahmu dengan baik?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk adiknya saat mereka berbaring di kasur bersama. Baekhyun dapat merasakan Taehyung mengangguk.

"Nde, Noona"

"Apa kau belajar dengan baik?"

"Nde, Noona" jawab Taehyung lagi. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Taehyung.

"Dengarkan Noona. Saat kau besar nanti, kau harus membantu mengurus perusahaan Appa, jangan kecewakan Noona, ne?" tanya Baekhyun serius. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tampak bingung dengan kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Noona tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"

"Turuti saja perkataan Noona, dan jika Noona tidak ada kau harus menurut pada Chanyeol hyung, arra?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah tidak berani menjawab melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat serius. Setelah melihat dongsaengnya mengangguk Baekhyun kembali memeluk Taehyung dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur.

Pagi-pagi, Chanyeol mengetuk pintu flat Baekhyun sambil membawakan sarapan yang telah dibuatnya, Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Chanyeol menyiapkan susu untuk sarapannya dan Baekhyun membereskan barang Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah sejak kapan kau membawa ponsel?" tanya Baekhyun saat Taehyung sedang memakai bajunya selepas mandi.

"Ah itu, Umma bilang untuk jaga-jaga saja jika Umma ingin menghubungiku" jawab Taehyung.

"Tapi Umma-mu bisa menghubungiku daripada memberi anak seumurmu sebuah ponsel" Chanyeol mengomentari, Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponsel Taehyung ke dalam ranselnya.

#Chanbaek#

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengantar Taehyung kembali ke rumah, hari ini memang hari libur untuk Taehyung maupun Baekhyun, namun Seunghee tau jika hari ini Chanyeol ada pemotretan yang membuat Chanyeol harus mengembalikan Taehyung karena tidak ingin membuat Seunghee curiga jika Chanyeol meninggalkan Taehyung bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun sudah bilang akan mengantarkan jam 10 pagi.

Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk memarkirkan mobilnya beberapa meter dari rumah Taehyung, sedikit berjalan Chanyeol menggandeng Taehyung hingga tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Jja, masuklah. Sampaikan salam hyung untuk umma-mu" kata Chanyeol sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Taehyung.

"uh-huh, Taehyung titip Baekhyun Noona, ne? semalam Noona aneh" adu Taehyung.

"Aneh?" Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Noona bilang, kalau tidak ada Noona, Taehyung harus menuruti hyung" mendadak jantung Chanyeol terasa sesak.

"Itu maksudnya, jika Taehyung sedang bersama hyung, Taehyung harus menganggap hyung ini seperti kakak yang peduli pada Taehyung. Karena hyung menyayangi Taehyung seperti Noona menyayangimu" Chanyeol berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin. Taehyung mengangguk, Taehyung lalu melambai pada Chanyeol sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kai-ah, kita pulang dulu sebentar" kata Chanyeol saat masuk ke mobilnya.

"Wae?kita hampir terlambat" kata Jongin sambil melongok jam tangannya.

"Entahlah aku merasa ada yang mengganjal, aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun sebentar" Jongin mendengus, dia tau jika sudah menyangkut soal Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa di tawar lagi.

"Masuklah, jangan terlalu lama, aku akan menunggumu di sini" kata Jongin pada Chanyeol yang bersiap keluar dari mobil saat kendaraan mereka tiba di tempat parkir.

Entah kenapa hati Chanyeol berdebar, rasanya dia gugup akan bertemu Baekhyun. Perasaan apa ini? Dari ujung lorong, Chanyeol melihat pintu flat Baekhyun sedikit terbuka, rasanya Baekhyun jarang sekali membuka pintu flatnya karena menurutnya itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Setengah berlari Chanyeol segera mencapai handle pintu dan hatinya encelos melihat pemandangan di depannya...

Baekhyun terengah dengan mata terpejam, darah mengalir di sekitar perut yang dia pegangi...

Park Youngwoon berdiri di sebelahnya memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah dengan tangan bergetar...

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak dan mendekati tubuh Baekhyun, badan Chanyeol bergetar melihat darah di tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ch..Chan..Yeol.." Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya.

"Ssh..ssh..aku di sini, baby. Diamlah, kau akan baik-baik saja" air mata mulai berlinang di mata Chanyeol, dia segera mengangkat tubuh rapuh Baekhyun dan segera berlari ke tempat Jongin menunggu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada Ayahnya yang masih berdiri diam.

Chanyeol tergopoh-gopoh berlari dengan Baekhyun yang mulai tidak bergerak ke arah basement, Jongin yang melihat dari dalam mobil segera berlari menghampiri dengan panik.

"Chanyeol, ada apa ini?"

"Nanti, Kai. Cepat bawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat" perintah Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu mobil belakang dan tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin sudah bersiap menancapkan gasnya.

"Baekki..baby..ireona.." Chanyeol menahan isakannya sambil mengguncang pipi Baekhyun berusaha setenang mungkin untuk membangunkan Baekhyun. Jongin yang melirik dari cermin di depannya hanya bisa menggigit tangannya menahan untuk tidak menangis, melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya terbujur penuh darah, hati Jongin rasanya benar-benar sakit. Sampai di rumah sakit, Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan emergency room dan berlari keluar untuk memanggil tim medis, perawat rumah sakit dan seorang dokter segera berlari membawa tempat tidur untuk memindahkan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya dokter sambil mendorong Baekhyun ke dalam.

"Dia tertusuk" jawab Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun sambil berjalan. Dokter itu terdengar memberikan instruksi pada perawat-perawat dan membawa masuk Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan ruang tindakan.

"Siapa nama pasien ini?" tanya seorang petugas saat pintu ruang tindakan tertutup setelah membawa masuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" jawab Jongin setengah terengah. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah terduduk lemas. Ruang tindakan itu memang tidak mengijinkan orang lain selain tim medis dan pasien untuk masuk.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya petugas itu lagi sambil mencatat.

"Nde, saya penanggungjawabnya.Kim Jongin"

"Baiklah Jongin-ssi. Saat ini dokter sedang mengatasi kegawatan pada pasien, dan jika dibutuhkan tindakan lain seperti operasi apakah anda mengijinkan?"

"Apa saja yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun saya mengijinkan" ucapnya final.

Jongin mendekati Chanyeol yang masih menunduk, menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku akan membatalkan semua schedulemu, kau mau kopi?" tawar Jongin, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku melihat Appa di sana, memegang pisau di sebelah Baekhyun. Kenapa harus Appa, Kai?kenapa?" Jongin yang terkejut hanya diam tidak menanggapi karena takut memperburuk kondisi Chanyeol.

Lima belas menit berlalu, jantung Chanyeol terus berdegup tidak karuan, teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun, teringat saat-saat bersama kekasihnya itu, air matanya hampir menetes lagi namun dia menahannya, tidak ingin tampak lemah saat Baekhyun terbangun nanti, batinnya.

"Keluarga Byun Baekhyun" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang tindakan, Jongin dan Chanyeol segera menghambur mendekatinya.

"Pendarahan nona Byun diakibatkan sobeknya liver, kami akan melakukan operasi untuk menghentikan perdarahannya dan merepair livernya" kata dokter menjelaskan. Chanyeol hampir terjatuh karena merasa kakinya tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya, Jongin menangkap tubuh Chanyeol dan membantu menopangnya.

"Apa kondisinya buruk, dokter?" tanya Jongin.

"Untuk saat ini kami sedang berusaha memperbaiki keadaannya yang lemah dan kurang darah, setelah operasi nanti nona Byun akan mauk di ruang intensif untuk pengawasan sampai masa kritinya lewat"

"Terima kasih" jawab Jongin singkat dan dokter itu pun meminta diri untuk menyiapkan ruang operasi, Jongin memapah Chanyeol ke salah satu bangku panjang.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada..ani-aniyo..Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja kan, Kai? A-aku..aku tidak sanggup membayangkan" Chanyeol berkata lirih dan Jongin terus mengelus punggung Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya. Jongin pun menelepon Kyungsoo untuk mengabarinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah langkah kaki berjalan ke arah mereka, Jongin dan Chanyeol menengok bersamaan. Park Youngwoon.

Jongin rasanya ingin berlari ke arah pria itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, tapi Jongin masih menghargai Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya yang juga putra orang itu atau mungkin saja Chanyeol yang akan melayangkan bogemnya terlebih dahulu.

Namun perkiraan Jongin salah, Chanyeol memang berdiri dan mendekati Youngwoon tapi yang dilakukannya sungguh diluar perkiraan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Appanya, tidak hanya Jongin, Youngwoon pun tertegun melihatnya.

"Appa..Appa sudah mengambil Umma dariku, aku mohon jangan pisahkan aku dari Baekhyun. Aku tidak sanggup tanpanya Appa, aku mohon..aku mohon, Appa.." kata Chanyeol bersimpuh dengan suara bergetar karena menangis.

"Chanyeol.." Park Youngwoon memegang pundak putranya berusaha membangunkannya, namun Baekhyun tetap tidak bergerak.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun berjanjilah untuk membunuhku juga, Appa" kata Chanyeol. Youngwoon berjongkok di hadapan Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

"Mianhae..mianhae..Chanyeol-ah..Appa-"

"Oppa!" kata-kata Youngwoon terhenti saat sebuah suara setengah berteriak terdengar. Terlihat Kyungsoo dan Jay setengah berlari ke arah mereka. Youngwoon segera berdiri, begitu juga Chanyeol. Melihat Youngwoon ada di hadapannya, wajah Jay tampak menegang.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun? ada apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo berkata setelah memeluk Chanyeol sekilas.

"Dia tertusuk, ada bagian livernya yang sobek, dan sekarang operasi sedang berjalan" Jongin menjelaskan karena yakin Chanyeol tidak sanggup mengatakan hal buruk soal Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menangis dan memeluk kekasihnya, Kai berusaha menenangkan dengan meyakinkannya bahwa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol menatap tajam sekaligus sendu ke arah Appanya, sampai Youngwoon bersuara.

"Dengar Chanyeol, bukan Appa yang melakukannya"

"Appa di sana, aku melihatnya" Chanyeol berkata datar.

"Aaku tau, a-aku tidak percaya...Seunghee yang melakukannya" mata Chanyeol membulat.

"MWO?" Jongin setengah berteriak. Youngwoon menuntun Chanyeol yang membeku untuk duduk. Youngwoon duduk di sisi putranya dan menatap Chanyeol yang menatap kosong ke lantai

"Aku masih bingung, kenapa Seunghee melakukannya? bagaimana dia mengenal Baekhyun? Ya, aku kemarin sempat bercerita padanya bahwa kau punya kekasih bernama Baekhyun. Tapi aku masih tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Seunghee melakukannya. Sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat menyakiti Baekhyun. Aku memang tidak melihat secara langsung kejadiannya, aku masih berharap itu bukan Seunghee, tapi aku sudah melihat cctv di apartemenmu tadi, dan ya dia orang terakhir yang menemui Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa tau tempat tinggal Baekhyun, aku bahkan baru tau jika Baekhyun tinggal bersebelahan denganmu dan aku menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak. Maafkan Appa, nak" ucap Youngwoon tulus. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba dia bangun mengambil jaket yang tersampir di kursi dan bersiap pergi, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Jongin.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku akan menemui wanita itu!" kata Chanyeol keras.

"Chanyeol, tahan emosimu dulu" kata Jongin berusaha menenangkan.

"Menahan?! setelah melihat Baekhyun yang sekarang berjuang antara hidup dan mati di ruang operasi, kau memintaku untuk bersabar?!" Chanyeol berteriak. Jay mendekati Chanyeol dan menepuk bahunya halus.

"Setidaknya tundalah dulu, saat Baekhyun bangun pasca operasi nanti dia pasti ingin melihatmu" mendengar kata-kata Jay, Chanyeol melunak.

"Aku sudah melaporkan kasus ini ke polisi" kata Youngwoon, seketika Chanyeol menatap tidak percaya ke arah Appanya.

"Aku tau, dia memang kekasihku tapi aku tidak membenarkan tindakannya" Youngwoon meneruskan. Entah karena merasa rapuh dan butuh sandaran, tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluk Appanya.

"Appa aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, aku mencintainya. Jika dia tidak ada apa yang harus lakukan? Aku butuh Baekhyun" Chanyeol seperti seorang anak kecil yang mencurahkan perasaan pada Ayahnya.

"Tampaknya gadis itu sudah banyak merubahmu, hm? Setelah bertemu denganmu dan Baekhyun tempo hari, Appa bisa melihat bagaimana dia berusaha menenangkanmu. Mianhae, itu karena Appa tidak bisa mencari wanita yang baik untuk menjadi menggantikan Ummamu. Appa menyesal, Chanyeol" Youngwoon melepas pelukan Chanyeol dengan wajah menyesal.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi Umma yang baik untuk Chanyeol jika dia berusaha membunuh anak tirinya sendiri" Jongin berkata sinis.

"Maksudmu?" Youngwoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baekhyun putri tiri Seunghee Ahjumma, dia menyiksa Baekhyun dan bahkan mengusirnya setelah Appa Baekhyun meninggal" Jongin menjelaskan. Youngwoon tercekat, perasaannya campur aduk, kekasih yang akan dia nikahi ternyata bukan wanita baik.

"D-dan kau juga sudah tau?" Youngwoon menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu aku mengenal Taehyung. Baekhyun selalu merindukan Taehyung tapi tidak bisa menemuinya karena dilarang, jadi aku mendekati Seunghee agar dia mengijinkanku mengajak Taehyung" Youngwoon memegang pundak Chanyeol.

"Maafkan Appa, Appa sudah berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Appa akan melakukan apapun agar kamu bahagia" untuk pertama kalinya setelah Ummanya meninggal, Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada Appanya.

#ChanBaek#

Mereka menunggu dalam diam, Chanyeol hampir terpejam saat suara seseorang keluar dari ruang operasi dan melihat ke arah mereka.

"Keluarga nona Byun" panggilnya. Chanyeol setengah berlari menghampirinya di susul yang lain.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

"Untuk saat ini nona Byun masih belum sadar karena pengaruh obat, namun operasinya berjalan baik dan pendarahanya sudah mulai berhenti. Kami akan memindahkan ke ruang intensif, dan selama kondisinya belum stabil kami mohon dari pihak keluarga untuk tidak sering menemui nona Byun terlebih dahulu" dokter itu menjelaskan. Chanyeol menghela nafas, rasanya bebannya sedikit berkurang mendengar Baekhyun telah menjalani operasi dengan baik.

Tak lama, tubuh Baekhyun tampak dibawa keluar dari ruang operasi untuk dipindahkan ke ruang intensif, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah sedih, bagaimana tidak, wajah ceria Baekhyun begitu pucat, tidak ada senyum yang sangat disukai Chanyeol atau pout bibir yang membuatnya gemas.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol seolah tau bahwa Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun.

Delapan jam sudah sejak operasi berlangsung, Chanyeol menunggu di depan ruang intensif karena tidak diperkenankan menunggu di dalam. Appa Chanyeol sudah pulang, Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen untuk membereskan pakaian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selama tinggal di rumah sakit, Jongin juga sibuk mengatur kembali jadwal Chanyeol dan bahkan beberapa schedule harus dibatalkan, tentu saja itu bukan tanpa kompensasi, namun Youngwoon mengatakan dia menyanggupi untuk membayar semua uang ganti rugi, yang terpenting pikiran Chanyeol tenang karena dia tau yang diinginkan putranya adalah fokus pada kesehatan Baekhyun. Jay sempat pulang namun belum lama dia kembali lagi ke rumah sakit, dia membelikan makanan dan kopi untuknya, Chanyeol memintanya untuk pulang namun Jay menolak karena menurutnya Chanyeol membutuhkan teman saat ini.

"Kau tidak berniat memukul Appaku atau apa?" Chanyeol bertanya saat mereka duduk berdua sambil menyesap kopi masing-masing.

"Yah, awalnya, tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah melepaskan pukulan, aku tidak suka membalas dengan kekerasan" Jay berkata santai sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Yah! kau menyindirku? dan asal kau tau, jika aku memukul itu setelahnya masalah akan selesai, sedangkan kau membalas melalui rencana-rencana licik, mana yang lebih kejam?"

"Itu artinya aku menggunakan otakku" Jay tersenyum, melihat reaksi Chanyeol, dia bisa tau orang dihadapannya ini sudah lebih membaik, mungkin karena kondisi Baekhyun yang berangsur-angsur membaik menurut laporan dokter.

"Jay-ssi, apa menurutmu Baekhyun sudah sadar saat ini?" Chanyeol terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Sebelumnya, singkirkan -ssi itu dan panggil aku hyung. Sebentar, akuu akan bertanya pada perawat di sana, kau duduklah dulu di sini, kau pasti lelah" Jay segera beranjak. Tak lama dia kembali di tempat Chanyeol menunggu sambil memegang ponsel di tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun sudah sadar dan boleh ditemui satu orang saja. Aku pergi dulu, ada yang perlu aku urus. kamu harus istirahat setelah ini" Jay pergi setelah memberi tepukan di bahu Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera melesat ke ruangan tempat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memakai baju khusus dan berjalan ke ranjang Baekhyun, tampak wajah Baekhyun yang lemah, matanya masih terpejam, namun tubuhnya tampak sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Hei, baby" Chanyeol duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seolah memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol ada di situ, perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata dan mencoba tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol.

"Kau tampak jelek, kurang tidur,hm?" Baekhyun berkata lemah, Chanyeol membalas senyum Baekhyun, bahkan di saat seperti ini kekasihnya itu masih memperhatikannya.

"Kau lebih jelek kalau kau tau, bibirmu tidak merah dan menggoda seperti biasanya" Chanyeol membalas.

"Mana yang terasa sakit?" wajah Chanyeol kini serius dan membelai tangan Baekhyun yang ada dalam genggamannya dengan lembut.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku mengantuk lagi" Baekhyun membalas belaian tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berniat menanyakan kejadiannya pada Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak ingin Baekhyun berpikir hal berat saat ini, setidaknya sampai Baekhyun bisa pindah ke ruang perawatan biasa.

"Istirahatlah, Sayang" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"I love you, Chanyeolie" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Apa Baekhyun mengatakan cinta akhirnya? jika Baekhyun sedang tidak sakit pasti Chanyeol akan menggodanya namun melihat wanita yang dicintainya itu mulai tertidur membuatnya hanya bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan bersorak dalam hati.

"I love you too, BabyBaek" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sebelum mengecup pipinya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat.

#ChanBaek#

 **-FLASHBACK-**

Youngwoon menatap Seunghee yang masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya saat mereka di dalam mobil.

"kau tampak sibuk daritadi, apa ada sesuatu pada Taehyung?" Youngwoon bertanya dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Mereka baru kembali dari Jeju, Youngwoon ada acara bisnis dan mengajak kekasihnya itu, mereka berada di mobil Youngwoon dalam perjalanan dari bandara, beberapa kali Youngwoon mendapati Seunghee tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, memang wanita itu mengatakan dia memberi ponsel pada Taehyung agar mudah menghubunginya saat Taehyung jauh dan memberinya GPS agar tau Taehyung ada di mana.

"Aniyo, hanya mengecek Taehyung saja" seunghee tersenyum.

"tenanglah, Chanyeol akan menjaganya dengan baik" Youngwoon membelai tangan seunghee untuk menenangkannya.

"Oh, kau tau? Chanyeol bilang dia punya kekasih, namanya Baekhyun. Aku belum mencari tau, hanya saja sepertinya Chanyeol menjadi sangat 'jinak' bersama wanita itu" Youngwoon terkekeh sendiri. Seunghee hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Ah, tampaknya Taehyung akan pulang ke rumah, aku akan langsung pulang saja" kata Seunghee tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu, bukankah kau juga masih sibuk? aku bisa pulang dengan mobilku sendiri" Youngwoon tidak membantah perkataan kekasihnya.

Setelah tiba di kediaman Park, Seunghee mengambil mobilnya yang ditinggal sejak sehari lalu dan segera pergi. Youngwoon menurunkan barang-barangnya dan tersenyum melihat sebuah kotak berpita, dia berencana memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Chanyeol. Merasa tidak sabar ingin segera memberikan pada putranya, Youngwoon pun bergegas melajukan mobilnya kembali.

Saat memarkirkan kendaraannya dia cukup terkejut melihat mobil Seunghee ada di situ. Bukankah dia tidak pernah memberitahu tempat tinggal Chanyeol? Atau Chanyeol pernah memberitahunya? Atau..GPS seperti yang dia sebutkan pada ponsel Taehyung? Merasa penuh pertanyaan, Youngwoon berjalan ke lobby dan memandang sekilas namun tidak melihat sosok Seunghee.

Youngwoon sampai di lantai 7, saat hendak melangkah keluar dari lift, dia melihat Seunghee keluar dari salah satu flat dengan terburu-buru dan menengok sekeliling seperti takut jika bertemu orang, menyadari ekspresi kekasihnya itu, Youngwoon segera bersembunyi di belakang pilar sampai Seunghee masuk ke dalam lift, setelah dirasa Seunghee menghilang dari pandangan, Youngwoon keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke arah Seunghee keluar tadi, awalnya di mengira itu adalah flat Chanyeol, namun dia berhenti saat melihat pintu yang berada di sebelah pintu flat Chanyeol sedikit terbuka, mungkin ini yang dikunjungi Seunghee? batinnya.

Karena merasa penasaran, Youngwoon mengetuk pintu itu dan melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. Seketika matanya terbelalak saat melihat Baekhyun terkapar dengan pisau tertancap di perutnya, Youngwoon segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"B- Baekhyun, k-kau.."

"S-sakit..t-to-tolong lepassh..p-pisaunya.." Baekhyun berkata terengah, Youngwoon mencabut pisau itu dari perut Baekhyun tanpa mereka tau itu justru akan membuat Baekhyun memancarkan darah lebih banyak. Youngwoon terkejut melihat darah yang banyak mengalir, dia gemetar, merasa takut, mual bercampur menjadi satu, Youngwoon segera berdiri untuk menguatkan dirinya. Dan saat itulah Chanyeol datang.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

 **o.**

 **o.**

 **o.**

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol duduk di ruang tunggu, matanya tidak bisa lagi bertahan untuk terus membuka, dia sangat lelah yang dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tidur. Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan mulai memejamkan mata, namun usahanya untuk tidur gagal karena mendengar suara Jongin memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol, pulanglah sebentar untuk tidur, badanmu akan sakit jika tidur seperti ini" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa, Kai. Siapa tau Baekhyun mencariku" Chanyeol berkata sambil berusaha memfokuskan matanya ke arah Jongin.

"Oh ya, ini. Aku dan Kyungsoo menemukan kotak ini di dalam flat Baekhyun. Sepertinya itu untukmu" Jongin memberikan sebuah kotak biru berpita dengan tulisan 'Untuk putraku, Park Chanyeol'.

"Di mana Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memegang kotak itu, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, pikirannya campur aduk antara Baekhyun dan hubungan dengan Appanya. Appanya mungkin memang berusaha berbuat baik padanya, namun Chanyeol tidak menyangkal bahwa masih ada perasaan marah pada Appanya karena sudah membuatnya terpisah dari Ummanya, dan semua perlakuan Appanya pada Umma dan dirinya yang membuat dia tertekan.

"Kyungsoo dengan Appamu dan Jay" Jongin duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" Jongin menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memberitahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu, apalagi setelah melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sangat berantakan karena kurang istirahat.

"Proses penangkapan Seunghee Ahjumma harus menunggu bukti CCTV terlebih dahulu, dan CCTV pun hanya menunjukkan Seunghee Ahjumma berjalan di lorong. Kesaksian yang kuat adalah kesaksian dari Baekhyun, namun Appamu meminta untuk jangan dulu mengganggu Baekhyun karena dia masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Appamu menghubungiku, dan kebetulan keluarga Jay kebanyakan adalah orang hukum, maka dia membantu dengan mencari pengacara dan detektif untuk bisa menuntut Seunghee Ahjumma dengan tuntutan yang berat. Namun, apamu tampaknya tidak sabar, dia menemui Seunghee Ahjumma dan wanita itu curiga jika Appamu tau perbuatannya, sehingga dia sekarang kabur dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri. Jadi Taehyung bersama Kyungsoo sekarang" Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan wajah frustasi. Otak rencana pembunuhan kekasihnya kabur, Taehyung pasti bingung karena Ummanya pergi begitu saja, dan Baekhyun masih terbaring lemah.

"Kai, jangan sampai Taehyung tau kalau Baekhyun di rumah sakit, katakan saja kalau Baekhyun sedang ada tugas di luar kota bersamaku" Jongin mengangguk paham.

Setelah memaksa Chanyeol untuk pulang dan tidur, Jongin akhirnya menyerah dan memaksa Chanyeol untuk tidur di mobil yang dituruti oleh Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa jam tertidur, Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan di jendela mobilnya, Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan mendapati Jongin yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kondisi Baekhyun sudah stabil, dia sudah pindah ke ruang perawatan, kau bisa menemaninya" Chanyeol segera melesat ke kamar Baekhyun yang telah diberitau oleh Jongin dan sebelumnya dia mencuci mukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Baby?" Chanyeol memanggil saat dia membuka pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun, dan dia mendapati Baekhyun berbaring dan sedang berbincang dengan Park Youngwoon yang dengan telaten menyuapi Baekhyun.

"Hai, Chanyeolie" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera mengambil mangkuk bubur di tangan Appanya dan duduk di sebelah Youngwoon.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang menyuapimu" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tega Jongin oppa membangunkanmu, kau pasti lelah"

"Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja, aku tidak mau kau disuapi lelaki lain"

"Ya! apa k-ouuch..!" Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit pasca operasi karena dia berkata keras. Seketika Chanyeol panik dan membelai daerah perut Baekhyun.

"Baek, gwenchana?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aigoo..berhenti bersikap aneh, pabbo. Itu Appamu dan kau cemburu padanya? kalau aku tidak sakit aku pasti sudah memukul kepalamu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali memukul kepalaku" Chanyeol semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Youngwoon berusaha menahan tawanya karena ulah pasangan di hadapannya itu.

"Aaaa.." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya ke arah Chanyeol, pout Chanyeol berubah menjadi senyum dan segera menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengunyahnya dengan wajah riang.

"Appa, apa Appa memberikanku ini?" Chanyeol menunjukkan kotak persegi panjang yang disimpannya di kantong jaket. Youngwoon tersenyum.

"Bukalah" katanya. Chanyeol memandang ke arah Baekhyun sekilas, dan gadis itu mengangguk tanda setuju. Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk di meja dan membuka kotak itu. Jam tangan, bukan 1 namun 2 buah, yang satu lebih besar dari yang lainnya dengan batu-batu indah di sekeliling lingkaran di jam tangan yang lebih kecil. Chanyeol menatap penuh tanya ke arah Youngwoon.

"Appa bermaksud memberikan jam tangan pasangan ini untukmu dan Baekhyun, Appa juga bermaksud mengajak kalian makan malam bersama. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun..."

"Gomawo Appa, aku sangat suka dengan hadiahnya. Baby, kau mau memakainya?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah beralih memandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senang. Chanyeol memakaikan jam tangan itu di tangan Baekhyun yang tidak diinfus.

"Terima kasih Ahjussi, jam ini sangat bagus" kata Baekhyun pada Youngwoon.

"Eeyy, kau harus memanggilku Aboeji sekarang" mendengarnya, wajah Baekhyun memerah dan membuatnya menunduk karena malu.

"Dan aku menyesal sekarang kenapa aku membelikan kalian jam tangan" Youngwoon memasang wajah menyesal yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatapnya bersamaan.

"Seharusnya aku memberikan kalian cincin untuk pernikahan kalian" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbelalak. Belum cukup terkejutnya, Youngwoon menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Segeralah menikah, aku akan sangat senang jika Chanyeol-ku bisa mendapat wanita sebaik Baekhyun dan memberikan cucu padaku. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan membahagiakan Chanyeol dengan memberinya ibu baru. Aku bahagia melihatnya bersamamu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah gugup kemudian menatap Youngwoon.

"Aboeji, Chanyeol sedang membangun karirnya, kalau dia menikah nanti akan berefek pada karirnya, jadi mungkin sebaiknya kita tunda dulu, bukan begitu Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun kembali melihat ke arah Chanyeol, Youngwoon melepas genggamannya dan menunduk sedih.

"Jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri, baby. Appa, aku mau menikah secepatnya" kata Chanyeol mantap.

"Mwo?Auuch..!" Baekhyun yang terkejut sontak mengangkat tubuhnya yang membuat perutnya kembali sakit.

"Baek, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri" Chanyeol yang khawatir segera membelai perut Baekhyun. Youngwoon yang sama khawatirnya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seolah ingin memberinya kekuatan untuk menahan sakitnya.

"Apa sangat sakit, Baekhyun? aku akan memanggil dokter" Youngwoon hendak beranjak namun Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aboeji, aku hanya terkejut saja" ucap Baekhyun menenangkan.

"Chanyeolie, kau tidak serius kan?" Baekhyun bertanya takut-takut.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak serius?Apa kau keberatan untuk menikah denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"A-aniyo, bukan seperti itu. H-hanya saja bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Kalau mereka tidak bisa menerima, aku akan mengundurkan diri dan akan mencari pekerjaan lain" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau juga bisa bekerja di perusahaan Appa, Chanyeol. Lagipula, kau juga nanti yang akan menggantikan Appa" Youngwoon menanggapi.

" _See_? ada banyak cara, baby" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Baek, aku tidak ingin ini menjadi beban untukmu, kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, kau pasti butuh waktu untuk memikirkannya. Sekarang yang paling penting kau sehat dulu" Chanyeol membelai dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Tapi Chanyeolie, a-aku juga ingin segera menikah denganmu" Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan ujung selimutnya, tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang kini membulatkan matanya. Refleks Chanyeol segera menerjang Baekhyun untuk mendekapnya yang membuat gadis itu merintih kesakitan karena gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuat tangan namja itu mengenai bagian yang sakit.

"Chanyeol! kau mau membunuh calon istrimu, eoh?" Youngwoon menarik tubuh Chanyeol sehingga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mianhae. aku terlalu bahagia" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengatur persiapan pernikahannya"

"Pernikahan siapa?" Jongin tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tentu saja" Chanyeol menjawab santai. Jongin mendelik kaget.

"Aigoo..aigoo..aku bisa mati muda jika seperti ini. Ya! Park Chanyeol, kau tau hutang kontrakmu masih banyak dan kau memutuskan menikah begitu saja tanpa berdiskusi padaku atau agensi?!" Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dengan wajah marah.

"Kalau mereka mau menuntutku, silahkan saja" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. Jongin memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera memberi kode pada Jongin dengan tangannya agar Jongin mendekat. Jongin duduk di ranjang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun meminta Jongin memeluknya.

"Mianhaeyo, kalau pernikahan kami akan menyulitkanmu, aku akan menundanya kalau itu membuat pekerjaanmu lebih mudah" Baekhyun berkata dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol hendak memprotes namun mengurungkan mulutnya terbuka karena melihat _death glare_ Baekhyun yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Aniyo, Baekkie. Aku tau ini membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mencari cara nanti, kau tenang saja, pikirkan kesehatanmu sekarang" Jongin melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku akan mengaturnya nanti untuk jadwalmu, tapi bisakah kau menikah setelah semua _schedule_ kau selesaikan? itu akan lebih mudah" Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, itu butuh waktu berapa lama?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin 3 atau 4 bulan" jawab Jongin.

"Shierro! Aku tidak mau menunggu selama itu" Chanyeol melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Chanyeolie, jangan menyusahkan Jongin"

"Tak apa Baekkie, aku akan mengaturnya nanti agar bisa lebih cepat" Jongin berkata lembut ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau mau lekas menikah, kau harus mulai berkerja besok, jangan menunda-nunda semaumu" ucap Jongin yang mendadak berubah menjadi keras saat menatap Chanyeol.

"Arraseo, besok aku akan mulai syuting lagi. Tapi jangan terima tawaran main film lagi, aku ingin pekerjaan ringan saja" Chanyeol berkata lemah. Jongin menghela nafas.

"Begini saja, kau bisa merencanakan pernikahanmu dengan syarat itu dirahasiakan, hanya orang-orang terdekat yang tau. Setelah semua _s_ _ch_ _edule_ mu selesai terutama film ini, kau baru bisa mengumumkan pernikahan kalian" Jongin memberi saran yang langsung mmebuat mata Chanyeol berbinar.

"Oh Kim Jongin sahabatku, kau memang yang terbaik" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya.

Mereka berbincang sambil Baekhyun menyelesaikan makan disuapi oleh Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Jay masuk bersama 2 orang pria yang tampak asing.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Kau sudah membaik?" tanya Jay saat masuk dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah pengacara keluargaku Hwang Minhyun dan ini orang dari kepolisian Kim Jaehwan. Mereka ingin menanyakan kronologi kejadiannya padamu" kata Jay menunjuk 2 orang asing itu yang kini menunduk memberi salam. Chanyeol menatap mereka sejenak lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Untuk..apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Baek, Umma tirimu kan yang melakukan ini?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Baekhyun tercekat karena terkejut mereka sudah tau.

"I-iya.. I-itu memang Umma" jawab Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan takut, kami akan mencari keadilan untukmu. Maka dari itu Jay hyung membantu agar ibumu segera dituntut" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mau" semua mata memandang Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejut.

"Aku tidak mau menuntut Umma. Tolong tutup saja kasus ini" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai menangis. Chanyeol memeluknya pelan dan menyandarkan kepala kekasihnya itu di dadanya.

"Sst..uljima..aku di sini" Chanyeol membelai punggung Baekhyun dan memberi kode pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu untuk memebri waktu Chanyeol berdua dengan Baekhyun. Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup dan hanya menyisakan pasangan kekasih itu, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mencium dahi Baekhyun lembut sebelum menatap Baekhyun tepat di manik matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin menuntutnya, Baek? kau tau bukan dia sudah melukaimu?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan, Baekhyun menunduk dan berusah mengusap air matanya yang tersisa di pipinya.

"A-aku tidak mau Taehyung..Taehyung merasa kehilangan Ummanya. Aku tau bagaimana kehilangan Umma, aku tidak ingin dia merasakan hal yang sama" Chanyeol menghela nafas berat

"Baby, Ummamu itu sudah kelewatan, dia bahkan hampir merenggut nyawamu, sudah sepantasnya dia mendapat ganjaran. Apa kau tidak kasihan Taehyung diasuh oleh wanita jahat seperti itu, hm? bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita yang merawat Taehyung?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"T-ta-tapi, tetap saja, Taehyung pasti mencari Ummanya dan bagaimanapun juga dia masih Umma tiriku" suara lirih Baekhyun hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin wanita itu menyakitimu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" Chanyeol berkata tegas.

"Aku mohon, Chanyeolie. Biarkan Umma merenungi kesalahannya sendiri, untuk sekarang biarkan saja seperti ini, aku yakin Umma tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol memelas.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? kau sendiri yang bilang dia sering menyakitimu di rumah dulu dan sekarang dia hampir membunuhmu, apa yang bisa membuat kamu percaya?" Chanyeol menuntut. Baekhyun diam sejenak.

"Dia pasti memikirkan Taehyung lagipula dia lah orang yang pernah membuatku merasakan memiliki Umma lagi, walaupun hanya sebentar" Baekhyun menjawab.

"Memikirkan Taehyung? kau tau, dia meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja saat dia memilih untuk kabur" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, Chanyeol yang sedikit merasa emosi menyesal membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Apa?Taehyung di mana?" mata Baekhyun mulai berair. Chanyeol kembali merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dia aman bersama Kyungsoo, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aku mohon, Chanyeolie. Biarkan Umma sendiri, mungkin nanti dia akan memikirkan perbuatannya, biarkan sekarang kita bersama Taehyung. Bolehkan kita tinggal bertiga dengan Taehyung?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menahan isakannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati tinggal denganmu dan Taehyung. Tapi bagaimana kalau pernikahan kita dipercepat minggu depan, hm?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mulai memerah.

"Minggu depan? itu..itu terlalu cepat" Baekhyun tergagap.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan, Jongin bilang pernikahan kita cukup pernikahan sederhana tanpa banyak orang yang tau, jadi kita tidak perlu banyak persiapan, hanya antara kau dan aku" Chanyeol tersenyum menunjukkan dimple-nya yang membuat Baekhyun tersipu.

"Kau mau kan?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun.

"N-ne..aku mau" ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya lembut, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun berniat hendak mengecup bibir merah itu namun tiba-tiba sura pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi mereka.

"Nonaa~hiks.." begitu pintu terbuka tampak Taehyung berlari ke arah Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang khawatir Taehyung akan menerjang tubuh ringkih gadis itu, segera memeluk Taehyung dan menggendongnya.

"Hyung, aku mau Noona" protesnya sambil berusaha menggapai Baekhyun.

"Taehyung-ah, Noona sedang sakit, jangan terlalu dekat dulu ne, Taehyung tidak ingin menambah sakit Noona kan?" Chanyeol berusaha memberi pengertian pada Taehyung yang masih berusaha turun dari pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya takut Taehyung menyentuh luka di perut Baekhyun.

"Sudah Chanyeolie biarkan saja Taehyung naik ke ranjang" Baekhyun tidak tega juga melihat dongsaengnya merengek. Chanyeol akhirnya menurunkannya, namun sebelum Taehyung memanjat ke ranjang Baekhyun, lebih dahulu Chanyeol mengingatkannya.

"Noona sedang sakit, terutama di perutnya, jadi Taehyung tidak boleh menyentuhnya, ne?" Taehyung mengangguk mengerti sambil menyeka air mata di matanya. Taehyung segera memeluk leher Baekhyun dan berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian badan Noona-nya, Baekhyun yang setengah duduk membalas pelukan Taehyung dengan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Noona kenapa di rumah sakit? Chanyeol hyung nakal, huh?" Taehyung menelengkan wajahnya dengan mata sembab yang semakin membuat pipi gembilnya memerah, Baekhyun yang gemas segera menciumnya.

"Aniya, Chanyeol hyung menemani Noona di sini. Noona sudah sehat kok, Taehyung liat kan Noona baik-baik saja"

"Taehyung takut,Noona" Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali terisak.

"takut kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Banyak Ahjussi berjaket hitam datang, lalu berteriak pada Umma, lalu Umma pergi, Taehyung takut mereka akan menyakiti Umma" Taehyung semakin tersedu, Baekhyun mengusap surai Taehyung.

"Jangan takut, ada Noona dan hyung di sini. Umma sedang banyak urusan, Taehyung tidak usah mencari Umma dulu, ne? biar Umma tidak banyak pikiran, Taehyung tidak ingin Umma sakit, kan? jadi selama Umma tidak ada Taehyung tinggal bersama Noona saja. Taehyung mau kan?" Baekhyun berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Umma pergi lama kah?" suara Taehyung tampak memelas di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak tau harus menjawab apa menatap Chanyeol dari balik punggung Taehyung. Chanyeol mendekat dan menepuk punggung Taehyung hingga anak itu melepas pelukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menangkup wajah Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya.

"Taehyung-ah, Umma mungkin akan pergi lama, tapi ada Noona dan hyung, Taehyung tidak boleh sedih, ne?apa Taehyung tidak suka tinggal bersama kami?" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya berpura-pura sedih.

"A-aniya, aku senang kok tinggal bersama hyung dan Noona, kita akan sering bermain kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk yang membuat Taehyung bersorak.

"Chanyeol-ah, jadi bagaimana untuk kasus ini?" tiba-tiba Jongin masuk bersama pengacara Minhyun. Taehyung yang melihat laki-laki mengenakan jaket hitam segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Chanyeol dengan wajah takut, Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera meminta mereka untuk keluar.

"Kita bicarakan di luar saja. Taehyung-ah, jaga Noona baik-baik ne?" Chanyeol menatap sekilas Baekhyun sebelum dia keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun.

Tiga hari kemudian Baekhyun di perkenankan pulang, Park Youngwoon bahkan sudah mulai mempersiapkan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, walaupun hanya akan ada orang-orang terdekat, dia tetap ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk putra tunggalnya, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai sibuk syuting tidak sempat untuk ikut membantu. Pernikahan mereka ditetapkan 2minggu setelah Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, meski Chanyeol ingin segera meminang kekasihnya tetapi dia memikirkan kesehatan Baekhyun, dia tidak mau Baekhyun akan kelelahan saat acara pernikahan mereka. Jadi mereka masih memeliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan baju pernikahan. Namun masih ada 1 hal yang membuat Chanyeol protes dan mempoutkan bibinya.

"Appa, kenapa Baekhyun tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi?" Chanyeol melipat tangannya ke dada saat mereka selesai makan malam (Youngwoon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Taehyung) di kediaman Youngwoon.

"Kalian akan segera menikah, akan lebih baik kalian tinggal terpisah dahulu, jadi saat menikah nanti akan terasa spesial" ujar Youngwoon.

"Tapi aku dan Baekhyun kan memang tinggal di flat yang berbeda" Chanyeol masih tidak terima.

"Tsk! kau pikir aku tidak tau, kalau kau pasti akan terus mengganggu Baekhyun jika dia tinggal di dekatmu, anak nakal" Youngwoon memarahi anaknya, Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli.

"Ya! jangan tertawa kau! dan kau pasti menikmati jauh dariku, eoh?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, tinggal di rumah pemberian Aboeji bersama Taehyung itu berarti aku bebas menerima tamu lelaki manapun, kau tau?aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu" Baekhyun menggoda calon suaminya. Ya, saat Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa diduga Youngwoon meminta Baekhyun dan Taehyung tinggal di sebuah rumah yang ternyata sudah dia persiapkan untuk Chanyeol jauh-jauh hari, awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena masih ada rumah peninggalan Appanya, namun Youngwoon memaksa dan mengatakan rumah lamanya akan tetap dirawat oleh orang kepercayaannya, namun alasan sebenarnya adalah Youngwoon masih takut jika tiba-tiba Seunghee datang dan menyakiti calon menantunya itu.

"Hyung, Noona bohong" mulut kecil Taehyung tiba-tiba ikut berbicara saat Chanyeol hendak melayangkan amukannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, pandangannya jatuh ke arah Taehyung yang masih asik menggigiti semangka sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki pendeknya di kursi.

"Bohong?" Chanyeol memperjelas, Taehyung mengangguk.

"Uh-huh, padahal setiap malam Noona selalu melamun dan tanpa sadar saat tidur sering memanggil nama Chanyeol hyung" Taehyung menjelaskan dengan riang, Baekhyun men _death glare_ adiknya itu, namun sayangnya Taehyung yang asyik makan tidak memperhatikannya, Chanyeol pun menyeringai.

"Sebegitu rindunya kah kau tidak tidur bersamaku, hm?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya mengejek, wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal semacam itu di depan calon mertuanya. Namun beruntungnya dia, justru Youngwoon yang memukul pelan dahi Chanyeol.

"Aww, Appa, kenapa memukulku?" Chanyeol mengelus dahinya yang pedas.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh di depan anak kecil. Baekki, Taehyung, sudah malam, pulanglah, Lee Ahjussi akan mengantar kalian" kata Youngwoon lembut ke arah Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Aniyo Appa, biar aku saja yang mengantar" Chanyeol memasang wajah memohon, Youngwoon hendak membantah putranya namun Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Tak apa Aboeji, biar Chanyeolie yang mengantarku, lagipula kalau dia nanti memaksa untuk tinggal di rumah malam ini aku akan mengusirnya, percayalah" Chanyeol yang merasa idenya terbaca oleh Baekhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baby, kau tau, aku masih merasa khawatir mengingat kalian tinggal berdua sekarang, bagaimana kalau..em..terjadi sesuatu lagi denganmu" Chanyeol berkata saat dalam perjalanan mengantar Baekhyun dan Taehyung.

"Kami tidak berdua, Chanyeolie. Kau sendiri kan yang meminta Yoohee Ahjumma dan supir tinggal di rumah. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada apa-apa" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengelus surai Taehyung yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Aku masih tetap ingin rumah itu dijaga oleh orang keamanan seperti saran Jay hyung, paling tidak sampai kita menikah nanti" ujar Chanyeol.

"Dan membuat Taehyung ketakutan setiap hari? tidak, terima kasih. Chanyeolie, kau tau, semenjak peristiwa itu Taehyung menjadi takut pada lelaki asing, dia akan terus merengek dan tidak mudah membuatnya berhenti" Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, jika sudah mengenai Taehyung, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Setidaknya kau harus berhati-hati jika tidak ada aku, arasseo?" Chanyeol menegaskan ketika Baekhyun hendak turun dari mobil.

"Ne, arraseo. Sekarang cepatlah pulang dan istirahat, besok kau harus berangkat pagi, bukan?" Chanyeol memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir Baekhyun sebelum mereka berpisah.

 **#ChanBaek#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tiba di sebuah gereja klasik yang memiliki taman indah di sekitarnya, di sanalah ia akan mengucap janji suci bersama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpijak pada karpet merah yang akan membawanya ke altar dengan Jongin sebagai pendampingnya, dengan memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan, Baekhyun berjalan gugup menuju ke arah pendeta yang sudah menunggunya di ujung altar dan di depannya berdiri calon suaminya dengan senyumnya yang membuat dada Baekhyun semakin berdegup kencang.

Dengan diiringi musik pengiring pernikahan, Baekhyun berjalan dengan satu tangannya melingkar di siku Jongin sambil menggenggam erat rangkaian bunga. Baekhyun melirik sekilas dengan ekor matanya, Kyungsoo, Youngwoon, Taehyung, Jaejoong dan kekasihnya yang bernama Yunho, Jay serta beberapa teman Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak memenuhi setengah gereja itu.

Tiba di depan altar, Jongin menyerahkan tangan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak melepas pandangannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol bersediakah anda menjadikan Byun Baekhyun sebagai istri sah dalam pernikahan ini? Bersediakah anda hidup bersama dengan Byun Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik dan buruk, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?" tanya sang pastur.

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Byun Baekhyun bersediakah anda menjadikan Park Chanyeol sebagai suami sah dalam ikatan pernikahan ini? Bersediakah anda hidup bersama dengan Park Chanyeol dalam keadaan baik dan buruk, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia" jawab Baekhyun yang tampak semburat merah di pipinya. Dan setelah pendeta menyatakan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap untuk berciuman, ciuman singkat yang hangat.

Usai upacara suci, mereka berkumpul di taman yang telah di sulap sebagai tempat pesta kecil, para tamu mengucapkan selamat pada pengantin dan menikmati hidangan mewah yang disajikan. Tak beda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, senyum hampir tidak lepas dari bibir Youngwoon.

"Appa sangat bahagia hari ini, akhirnya Appa bisa melihat putra Appa menikahi gadis yang dicintainya. Seandainya saja Ummamu.." Youngwoon menghentikan kata-katanya setelah Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Youngwoon.

"Eomonim pasti bahagia, begitu juga Appa dan Ummaku, Aboeji. Terima kasih sudah membesarkan putra sehebat Chanyeolie" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat mata Youngwoon memerah, mengingat bagaimana dia memperlakukan putranya, bagaimana memperlakukan almarhum istrinya.

"Appa, Baekhyun benar, Umma pasti melihat kami dari atas sana, jadi Appa tidak perlu berkata yang tidak-tidak" Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Maaf mengganggu acara keluarga kecil kalian, namun tampaknya Taehyung sudah lelah dan hampir tertidur" sela Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arah Taehyung yang mengalungkan lengan di leher Kyungsoo dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu.

"Ah mianhae, mungkin sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang?" Baekhyun hendak bangun dari bangkunya namun ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Aniyo Baekkie, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, biarkan aku dan Kyungie pulang membawa Taehyung, dia akan tidur bersama kami. Pengantin baru butuh malam berdua kan?" ucap Jongin menggoda yang membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan kecil di bahunya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat istrinya malu.

.

.

.

"Chanyeolie, besok kita akan menjemput Taehyung dari sekolah bukan?" Baekhyun bertanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di kamar baru mereka dengan Baekhyun menyandar pada dada Chanyeol.

"Besok aku ada syuting hingga sore, baby. Biar Jongin yang menjemputnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja" Chanyeol menenangkan istrinya.

"Apa benar dia tidak apa-apa? apa dia bisa tidur nyenyak? apa dia tidak menanyakanku atau...Umma?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung bangun dari tidurnya yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol marah? batinnya bingung. Ternyata Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Hai, Kai. Baekhyun ingin bicara denganmu" Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselny pada Baekhyun yang masih terbengong.

"H-hallo Kai, apa Taehyung merepotkan kalian?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah meletakkan ponsel di telinganya.

" _Dia anak yang baik, di perjalanan pulang tadi dia tertidur, sampai di rumah dia terbangun, kami bertiga bermain air bersama sambil memandikan dia, memasak bersama, mungkin dia kelelah_ _a_ _n setelahnya karena setelah itu dia tidur dengan nyenyak sampai sekarang. Dan tidak, dia sama sekali tidak merepotka_ n " Jongin menjawab di seberang.

"Gomawo, aku akan menjemputnya besok"

" _Jangan memaksakan diri, Ba_ _ek_ _. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan menjaganya, besok kami yang akan mengantar ke rumah kalian, jangan khawatir. Dan lebih baik kau menghabiskan malam pertamamu sekarang_ "

"Ya!" dan terdengar suara kekehan Jongin di seberang sana sebelum dia mengakhiri percakapannya. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan mendapati suaminya sedang berbaring dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, berbaring di sebelahnya dan meyibak selimut itu perlahan.

"Merajuk, eoh? kau mirip Taehyung" Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol yang membuatnya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan Taehyung" Baekhyun mencium sekilas pipi Chanyeol namun tidak ada respon dari suaminya itu, sehingga Baekhyun kembali mencium Chanyeol singkat, kali ini di sudut bibirnya, tetap tidak ada respon dari namja tampan itu, Baekhyun melayangkan ciumannya di bibir Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tengkuknya hingga Baekhyun terjatuh di dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Chanyeol. Tanpa diduga Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun, sehingga tubuh wanita itu kini berada di bawah naungannya, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau takut?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara berat sambil membelai pipi istrinya yang kini berwarna pink.

"Sedikit" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Trust me. I'll take care of you" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, tanpa diduga Baekhyun segera mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol dan mencium sekilas bibir tipis di hadapannya.

"Take me. I want you. Now" dengan kata-kata itu, Chanyeol tidak menunggu lagi untuk membawa istrinya ke malam pertama tak terlupakan untuk pasangan pengantin baru ini.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Baekhyun menggeliat dengan tubuh tanpa pakaian di bawah selimut, saat akan mendudukkan dirinya dia sedikit meringis menahan kebas d bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya tertunduk malu mengingat kejadian tadi malam, seperti melepas rindu setelah jarang bertemu karena kesibukan persiapan pernikahan dan syuting Chanyeol, malam pengantin mereka begitu panas dan tentu tidak cukup satu ronde, bukan berarti Baekhyun menolak, dia tak memungkiri bahwa dia juga menikmatinya.

"Good morning, sunshine" Chanyeol masuk ke kamar dengan membawa susu hangat dan roti dalam nampan, tubuhnya yang tidak berbalut atasan dan hanya mengenakan boxer pendek membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya malu. Chanyeol meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas dan mencium kening istrinya.

"Kau keluar kamar hanya mengenakan itu?" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah dada telanjang suaminya.

"Ini masih pagi, Sayang. Yoonhee Ahjumma dan Lee Ahjussi pasti masih di kamar mereka" kata Chanyeol.

"Aku menyiapkan sarapan, aku tau pasti lelah setelah malam liarmu di ranjang" Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Chanyeolie, jangan menggodaku" suara rengekan Baekhyun teredam namun masih terdengar oleh suaminya, Chanyeol menarik bantal itu agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Wae? Itu kenyataannya, kau sangat agresif dan k-mmpph" Baekhyun membungkam mulut Chanyeol dengan bantal dan langsung bangun dari ranjang untuk menuju kamar mandi namun tentu saja gerakan yang tiba-tiba membuat dia merintih.

"Ck..baby, pelan-pelan" Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berjalan.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Chanyeolie. Tidak sesakit itu kok, hanya sedikit pegal" ujar Baekhyun.

Usai Baekhyun kelar membersihkan diri, dia duduk di sofa kamar sambil menyenderkan kepala di dada Chanyeol yang serius membaca _scrip_ _t_. Sesekali dia menyuapkan potongan roti ke mulutnya sambil menonton televisi.

"Hari ini kau syuting jam berapa, Chanyeolie?"

"Siang nanti. Wae?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

"Aniya, kenapa kau tidak libur?" Baekhyun protes.

"Mianhae..tapi aku harus segera menyelesaikan hutang kontrakku, setelah ini selesai mungkin aku bisa belajar mengelola perusahaan Appa. Lagipula bossku bukan Kyungsoo yang dengan mudahnya memberi libur" kata Chanyeol sambil menyubit hidung Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjemput Taehyung hari ini, ne?" suara Baekhyun terdengar merajuk yang jelas membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Arra, tapi Lee ahjussi yang mengantarmu" Baekhyun menepuk tangannya girang.

Drrrt..drrtt..

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk, saat melihat caller ID yang tertera Baekhyun segera menekan tombol OK.

"Yeobseyo, Kai-ah"

"Apa kau masih bisa berjalan hari ini?" goda Jongin.

"Berhenti menggodaku, mana Taehyung?" Jongin tertawa dan kemudian terdengar suara Jongin memanggil Taehyung.

"Noona?" suara Taehyung membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol yang melihatnya membelai pucuk kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol duduk di sisinya menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menekan tombol speaker.

"Hai, Taehyung. Apa kau senang bersama samchon dan imo?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Uh-huh, samchon dan imo sangat baik. Tapi tetap saja aku merindukan noona" Baekhyun yakin Taehyung kini mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kau tidak merindukan hyung, eoh?" timpal Chanyeol.

"Hyuung~" terdengar suara antusias Taehyung.

"Hm..jadi kau tidak sayang hyung?" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Aniyo, aku sayang hyung dan noona tapi samchon bilang Taehyung harus tinggal dengan samchon dan imo dulu karena kalian sedang membuat baby. Memangnya bagaimana membuat baby?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap horor, dalam hati mereka ingin segera mencincang Jongin.

"Um..um..itu nanti saja kita bicarakan kalau kau sudah besar ne? Oh ya, noona akan menjemputmu nanti di sekolah jadi jangan pergi ke mana-mana sebelum noona datang, arachi?" kata Baekhyun.

"Ne, setelah itu aku boleh tinggal dengan noona dan hyung? Memangnya babynya sudah jadi?" tanya Taehyung innocent. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Jongin dan Kyungsoo cekikikan.

"Taehyung akan tinggal di sini, hyung sudah menyiapkan kamar bagus untukmu. Sekarang berikan telponnya pada samchon" taklama terdengar suara deheman Jongin di telepon seolah menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Kai, kau sudah bosan hidup,eoh?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Wae Baekkie?apa membuat babynya sudah selesai?"

"Kai-ya! Berhenti menggoda babyBaek. Kapan kau akan menjemputku? Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan syuting ini" kata Chanyeol.

"Sabar tuan pengantin baru, aku akan menjemputmu setelah aku mengantar Taehyung nanti" jawab Jongin.

"Kai, aku akan menjemput Taehyung nanti di sekolahnya" Baekhyun menambahkan.

"Arasseo, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu, Kyungsoo akan membantu Taehyung menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya"

"Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun tulus sebelum menutup ponselnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mampir menghampiri pasangan pengantin baru itu sambil menjemput Chanyeol. Setelah mereka pergi, Baekhyun membereskan rumah sambil menunggu waktu menjemput Taehyung. Lee ahjussi yang merupakan sopir keluarga sudah menyiapkan mobil di halaman saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Tiba di depan halaman sekolah Taehyung, Baekhyun segera turun dan menunggu di ayunan, taklama tampak Taehyung berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum yang ceria.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu,hm?" tanya Baekhyun saat dia telah menggandeng tangan dongsaengnya sambil berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Menyenangkan, noona. Tadi aku bermain bola dengan teman-teman"

"Umm..pasti dongsaengku ini lelah kan? Jja, kita beli es krim di taman sana" tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah taman di dekat sekolah Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk antusias.

"Lee ahjussi, aku akan jalan kaki dengan Taehyung ke taman depan, ahjussi tunggu saja di situ, ne?" kata Baekhyun pada sopirnya dan sang ahjussi hanya bisa menuruti nyonya-nya.

Baekhyun sedang menikmati es krimnya bersama Taehyung di bangku panjang sambil tertawa gembira.

"Taehyung-ah" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat senyum licik Seunghee di belakang mereka.

"Ummaa~" Taehyung segera berlari memeluk Ummanya tanpa Baekhyun bisa mencegahnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Tampaknya kau sehat" kata Seunghee dengan sinis, Baekhyun hanya berdiri dan tidak menjawab. Di satu sisi dia takut di sisi lain dia senang melihat senyum Taehyung. Taehyung menawarkan es krimnya pada Seunghee dan membiarkan Ummanya makan es krim bertiga dengan Baekhyun tanpa dia tau bahwa noona-nya hanya diam.

"Umma, kemana saja? kata noona dan hyung Umma ada acara di luar kota" tengok Taehyung ke arah Ummanya sambil menghabiskan kudapannya.

"Ne, tapi Umma sudah kembali sekarang. Kau mau ikut bersama Umma?" tanya seunghee.

"Ke rumah kita?" Taehyung bertanya bingung.

"Umma punya rumah baru yang bisa kita tinggali. Tapi kau tidak bisa bertemu noona dan hyung lagi karena rumah kita sangat jauh" Baekhyun hampir memprotes namun dia urungkan.

"Tapi..tapi Taehyung akan rindu noona dan hyung, Umma. Taehyung mau di sini saja" kata Taehyung ragu-ragu. Seunghee tiba-tiba menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Ikut Umma! kamu harus ikut Umma!" Taehyung yang terkejut menatap ke belakang ke arah Baekhyun sambil mmberontak.

"Andwe, Umma. Andwe! Taehyung mau noona! mau noona!" Taehyung berteriak.

"Umma, Umma.. tolong lepaskan Taehyung!" teriak Baekhyun berusaha menarik Taehyung.

"Eomonim!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol ada di belakang mereka bersama seorang anggota kepolisian yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaehwan, namun ternyata ada 2 orang lelaki bertubuh tegap juga berada tak jauh dari Taehyung dan Seunghee.

"Tangkap dia!" perintah Jaehwan kepada 2 orang lainnya, dan kedua pria itu segera menahan tangan Seunghee yang memberontak sedangkan Taehyung yang ketakutan segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung memeluknya.

"Noona, Taehyung takut, takut dengan orang-orang itu, takut dengan Umma, Umma jahat" isak anak itu.

"Ssh..sudah ada noona di sini" Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Chan, bagaimana kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang bertemu dengan Jay hyung dan Jaehwan. Maaf, tanpa kau tau aku ingin meneruskan kasusmu kemarin, dan tepat saat itu Lee ahjussi meneloponku mengatakan ada keributan antara kau dengan seseorang" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Tanpa mereka duga, saat seorang petugas yang menahan Seunghee sedang membuka pintu mobil dan lengah, tiba-tiba wanita licik itu menarik pistol yang ada di saku polisi itu dan mengarahkanke arah Baekhyun.

DOR!

Waktu seakan terhenti bagi Baekhyun..

Taehyung, dongsaengnya terkapar dengan darah di membanjiri tubuhnya.

"ANDWE!" teriak Seunghee histeris, sedangkan Baekhyun serasa nafasnya tertahan, bergetar memegang tubuh Taehyung. Chanyeol yang sadar penuh segera menggendong tubuh kecil itu ke mobil yang dibawa supirnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi, hanya setelah itu mereka mendengar sekali lagi sebuah letupan pistol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membelai punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar karena tangis, matanya yang sembab ditutupi oleh kacamata hitam. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berdiri sambil membelai batu nisan yang ada di depannya.

"Umma, semoga Umma bahagia di sana. Aku akan menjaga Taehyung bersama Chanyeol" katanya lirih. Ya, tanpa mereka duga setelah Seunghee salah menembak karena jarak Baekhyun dan Taehyung yang dekat, Seunghee memutuskan menembak dirinya sendiri karena panik melihat putranya bersimbah darah.

Sedangkan Taehyung setelah menjalani operasi di perutnya karena peluru itu yang mengenai ususnya, dia masih juga belum sadar setelah 1 hari operasi. Kondisinya masih kritis menurut dokter, Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis memikirkan dongsaengnya, memikirkan kondisi Taehyung dan memikirkan bagaimana menjelaskan pada anak itu soal Ummanya.

Tiga hari setelah masa kritis di ICU, Taehyung akhirnya sadar dan membuat Baekhyun serta Chanyeol sangat lega. Setelah kesehatan Taehyung mulai membaik, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberikan konsultasi psikologis pada Taehyung selama di rawat inap rumah sakit. Bagaimanapun anak itu perlu tau bahwa Ummanya sudah meninggal dan bagaimana dia melihat Ummanya sendiri menembak ke arahnya walaupun Taehyung hanya melihat agak kabur karena kejadian itu begitu cepat dan jarak Seunghee yang terbilang tidak dekat.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah pesta meriah besar-besaran, pesta yang diadakan 3 bulan kemudia, sebuah pesta perayaan pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sempat tertunda. Kolega-kolega Park Youngwoon, teman-teman artis Chanyeol dan seluruh kenalan Baekhyun tidak lupa diundang bahkan para wartawan tampak menunggu di luar gedung

"Apa setelah ini Taehyung akan tidur bersama samchon dan imo?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menengok bergantian ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Setelah acara pernikahan waktu itu, kata samchon-mmmmpph" Jongin menutup mulut Taehyung sehingga anak itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kai-ah! kali ini apa yang kau ajarkan pada dongsaengku?" tanya Chanyeol sengit yang hanya di balas cengiran Jongin.

"Pulanglah Baekkie, Aboeji tidak ingin kau lelah" kata Park Youngwoon yang tiba-tiba ada di dekat mereka sambil membelai pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Ne, Aboeji, sebentar lagi. Baekkie masih ingin bertemu teman-teman lain" jawab Baekhyun.

"Tidak boleh, baby. Appa benar, kita pulang saja, ne. Ini sudah malam. Jja, Taehyung kita pulang" Chanyeol berdiri dan menggandeng Taehyung.

"Aniyo, malam ini Taehyung akan tidur bersama Aboeji, ne. Taehyung tidak kasian Aboeji tidur sendirian?" Youngwoon menunjukkan wajah pura-pura sedih. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Appa tidak pantas beraegyo, ingat umur" kata Chanyeol yang dihadiahi death glare oleh Appanya.

Benar saja, di mobil yang dikendarai oleh Lee ahjussi, Baekhyun tertidur dengan bersandar pada pundak Chanyeol, nampaknya dia memang tampak lelah. Chanyeol menggendong istrinya menuju kamar mereka, tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun sehingga Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang mereka. Chanyeol mengganti bajunya sendiri dan duduk di ranjang sambil menyetel televisi, merasa tidak ada yang menarik, Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan televisinya malah memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang tidur. Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berbalut gaun pengantin membuat Chanyeol berinisiatif mengganti pakaian Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka gaun Baekhyun selembut mungkin agar tidak banyak mengganggu istirahat wanita itu. Saat baju indah itu terbuka seluruhnya, Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat. Chanyeol yang memperhatikan istrinya hanya berbalut underwear dengan geliatan kecil, membuatnya menelan ludah. Chanyeol memberanikan diri membelai pipi Baekhyun, turun ke leher dan ke pundak, Chanyeol pun menelan ludah semakin berat. Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, Chanyeol setengah menindih istrinya dan mulai mengecupi pundak Baekhyun hingga ke perut ratanya, namun tampaknya sang wanita terusik tidurnya dan membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa ada sentuhan di tubuhnya, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat keadaannya sekarang. Chanyeol dengan kaos tipis mengecupi tubuhnya dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagian bawah Chanyeol yang hanya dibalut boxer mengeras di pahanya.

"Chanyeolieh..ap-apa yang kau lakukanh" Baekhyun melenguh lirih karena perlakuan lelaki di atasnya.'

"Kau sudah bangun, baby? aku hanya ingin menikmati istriku" ucap Chanyeol seduktif di teinga Baekhyun. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Baekhyun mulai mendesah saat tangan nakal Chanyeol meremas gundukan di dadanya yang masih terbalut bra warna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susu.

"aah..mmph.." Chanyeol meredam desahan sexy Baekhyun dengan ciuman panas. Chanyeol menjilat permukaan bibir Baekhyun dan memaksa memaksa memasuki rongga mulut istrinya itu, Baekhyun pun menurut dan mereka beradu lidah, menyesap rasa manis dari pasangan masing-masing.

"Eemmph...emmph.." erangan tertahan Baekhyun dapat terdengar, dan Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka setelah merasa mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan mulut setengah terbuka yang terengah, sungguh menggoda iman laki-laki yang mulai dilingkupi nafsu itu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun medorong tubuh Chanyeol dan membalik keadaan, telentang dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di pahanya.

"I want to ride you, honey" ucap Baekhyun menggoda dengan menggigit bibirnya, Chanyeol menyeringai. Namun Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menangkap suara di televisi menyebut 'Park Chanyeol' yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menengok dan mendapati berita perfilman yang sedang memutar trailer film terbaru Chanyeol dengan adegan Chanyeol topless sedang berciuman dengan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian minim. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup karena tiba-tiba Baekhyun berbalik menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, adegan filmmu itu harus berciuman?" Chanyeol mengangguk takut-takut.

"Dengan memamerkan badanmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun yang setengah telanjang bangun dari tubuh Chanyeol dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mereka dan Baekhyunmembukanya lebar-lebar.

 _'Mati kau, Chanyeol'_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tidur di luar kau, Park Chanyeol!" kata Baekhyun final

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya versi asli cerita ini ada bonus Chap nya tapi kayany cukup di sini aja ya.. maaf kalau ada kurang-kurangnya di cerita ini. Perlu ff baru ga? Yang fluff? Yang angst? Oh iya, author adalah author pemegang prinsip Happy ending, jadi ga akan ada ff author yang sad ending**

 **Komen di bawah ya...**


	16. Chapter 16

Chanyeol berjalan mengendap-endap di ruang tamu, saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan-lahan layaknya seorang pencuri yang takut tertangkap. Lelaki ini melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar dan mendapati kamar itu gelap menandakan sang penghuni sudah tidur, sedikit menghela nafas lega, Chanyeol menutup pintu kembali dengan pelan, namun tiba-tiba..

Cklek..

Lampu tidur menyala, dan Chanyeol mendapati sosok wanita dengan perut membuncit sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Gulp..

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup dan berusaha tersenyum sebiasa mungkin.

"H-hai, baby belum tidur, eoh?" katanya berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Jangan mendekat sebelum kau mandi" jawab Baekhyun tegas yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbelok menuju pintu kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk yang hanya melilit di pinggangnya, Chanyeol menuju lemari besar yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang untuk mengambil baju tidurnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat mendengar titah wanita hamil yang sangat dicintainya.

"Jangan berganti baju dulu. Ke sini. Sekarang." Baekhyun yang sedang hamil 6 bulan saat ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah serius, mau tak mau Chanyeol menurutinya karena semenjak hamil istrinya menjadi lebih mudah marah dan menangis.

Chanyeol sampai di ujung ranjang di sebelah Baekhyun, tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang tidak siap pun segera jatuh ke ranjang dengan posisi telentang. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah Baekhyun menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala, Chanyeol tidak ingin melawan dan hanya membiarkan istrinya itu. Namun keterkejutannya tidak hanya sampai di situ karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik sebuah kain panjang dari bawah bantal yang sepertinya telah dipersiapkan olehnya, dan kain itu dia gunakan untuk mengikat kedua tangan Chanyeol.

"B-baby Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Kamu tau apa kesalahanmu, Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datar sambil menduduki perut Chanyeol.

"Mianhae, aku pulang terlalu larut" hari ini Chanyeol sudah memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa dia ada lembur di kantor hingga jam sepuluh malam paling lambat, semenjak Baekhyun mulai hamil Chanyeol memang mulai mengurusi perusahaan Appanya, dia tidak lagi bermain film, hanya sesekali dia masih menerima tawaran untuk foto iklan fashion. Namun nyatanya lembur Chanyeol lebih dari jam yang dijanjikan.

"Ah ah ah aku tidak masalah dengan lemburmu" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Um.. karena aku tidak jadi mengajakmu dan Taehyung piknik?"

"No, aku tau kau banyak pekerjaan" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tanda dia berpikir. Dia tau istrinya adalah tipe wanita yang sangat pengertian, jadi apa yang membuat istrinya 'menghukum' nya sekarang?

Lama tak ada jawab dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tidak sabar, dia mengambil sebuah majalah dari laci di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidur dan kembali menduduki perut Chanyeol.

"kau lihat ini?" Baekhyun membuka sebuah halaman dan menunjukkan di depan mata Chanyeol. Sebuah foto majalah fashion di mana Chanyeol sedang memegang tas, mengenakan sebuah celana jeans yang sedikit melorot dengan atasan kemeja yang terbuka seluruhnya dan menampakkan seluruh dada, perut, hingga perbatasan pinggangnya.

"I-itu foto lama, baby. Foto itu sebelum kita menikah, majalah itu memang sengaja menyimpan sampai branded tas itu launching, dan launchingnya baru 2 minggu lalu" Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan.

"Sebelum kita menikah atau sebelum kita pacaran, Yeollie?" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun gugup.

"Mi-mianhae, aku tau kau tidak suka aku menunjukkan tubuhku pada orang lain. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan pemotretan dengan pakaian seperti itu lagi" kata Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, namun sang istri sudah tau jawabannya.

"Hmm..kau memang harus dihukum, Chanyeolie" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya yang mulai berat itu dan menarik handuk Chanyeol sehingga sekarang lelaki itu menjadi full naked. Saat tubuhnya terkena udara dingin dari air conditioner sekaligus melihat posisi Baekhyun yang kini menduduki pahanya, mau tak mau membuat kejantanan Chanyeol setengah menegang.

"Aww..ada yang tertarik dengan hukuman ternyata" kata Baekhyun menggoda sambil menyentuh ujung kepala kejantanan Chanyeol yang secara otomatis membuat benda itu semakin tegak.

"Kau ingin bermain, little Park?" Baekhyun segera menarik dasternya melewati kepalanya, dan ternyata wanita ini sama sekali tidak mengenakan underwear sehingga Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas bahu pucat Baekhyun, dadanya yang kini bertambah besar dengan puting yang sedikit mengacung karena dingin, perutnya yang membuncit karena jabang bayi yang ada di dalamnya, dan jangan lupakan bulu-bulu tipis di sekitar pubisnya yang berada di dekat junior Chanyeol.

"ba-ba-babyh..pleaseeh.." Chanyeol melenguh saat istrinya mulai menjilati leher hingga turun ke dada Chanyeol, jangan lupakan tangannya yang bergerak seduktif dengan membelai paha bagian dalam Chanyeol.

"Hmm..baumu enak, Chanyeolie" kata Baekhyun yang kini mulai menjilati sekitar puting susu Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol semakin menggelinjang karena jari-jari lentik istrinya mulai menggoda di sekitar twin ballsnya.

"Enggh.." Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati friksi yang diciptakan dari Baekhyun. Semakin lama jilatan Baekhyun semakin turun ke bawah hingga hampir ke penis Chanyeol yang sudah sekeras kayu, bukan menjilatnya tetapi Baekhyun justru meniup-niup tepat di puncak kejantanan yang telah mengeluarkan cairan bening tanda sang lelaki sudah sangat terangsang.

"Baby..please.." Chanyeol mulai terengah.

"Kau meminta apa, honey?" kata Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti sambil tangannya terus membelai bagian-bagian sensitif suaminya.

"Suck it, my baby" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara parau.

"Tapi kau sedang dihukum Yeollie" nada Baekhyun seolah dia prihatin dengan keadaan suaminya, dia tau suaminya merasa tersiksa dengan kebanggaan yang mengacung tegak dan menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih.

"Please..ak-Aaaaaah" Chanyeol setengah berteriak ketika tiba-tiba kejantanannya telah masuk ke gua hangat istrinya. Baekhyun mengulum milik Chanyeol sambil lidahnya bermain-main di slit kejantanannya, tangan kanan Baekhyun membantu mengurut batang yang tidak bisa masuk seluruhnya ke mulut mungilnya sedangkan tangan lainnya meremas-remas lembut dua bola di bawahnya.

"Ahh..hah..yes..terus baby..hisap terus.." Chanyeol mulai meracau, ingin rasanya dia melepas ikatan di tangannya agar dia dapat mengontrol kepala Baekhyun agar memperdalam hisapannya.

"Mmmm..." Baekhyun mengerang pelan menyebabkan getaran di dalam mulutnya yang menambah kenikmatan bagi Chanyeol.

"Faster..faster babyh..oh.." bunyi decakan terdengar karena penis Chanyeol kini telah sangat basah percampuran antara precumnya dan saliva Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya seolah meminta lebih, namun Baekhyun menahan pinggangnya Chanyeol agar lelaki di bawahnya itu tidak banyak bergerak dan mengganggu aktivitasnya sekarang.

"Cum..i wanna cum..babyh.." Chanyeol memejamkan mata merasa ada sesuatu yang tak lama lagi mungkin akan meledak keluar, namun sebelum itu terjadi Baekhyun justru melepaskan kulumannya dan membuat Chanyeol mengerang kecewa.

"Kenapa kau lepaskan?" protes Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak ingin memasukkanmilikmu ke tempat yang lain?" Baekhyun menyeringai. Tanpa di duga Baekhyun mengocok pelan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai terasa sakit karena aliran darah yang mengumpul di sana dan Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit pantatnya untuk mengepaskan vaginanya tepat di atas benda tumpul itu.

"AAAAH!" teriak keduanya bersamaan ketika lubang itu dipenuhi oleh penis Chanyeol.

"Oh..baby..kenapa kau sudah sangat basah?" ucap Chanyeol berusaha merangkai kata-kata.

"Ekh..aku tidak tahan Yeollieh..mendengar desahanmu..hmmph.." Baekhyun bertumpu pada dada Chanyeol dan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, Chanyeol yang sudah terbalut nafsu ikut menggerakkan piggulnya agar bisa menusuk kewanitaan Baekhyun lebih dalam.

"Yeollieh..harder..ah..harder.." Baekhyun meremas kedua payudaranya sendiri yang membuatnya semakin gila akan kenikmatan kegiatan mereka malam ini.

"Buka..ikatanku baby.." Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat pemandangan erotis di hadapannya. Baekhyun menunduk untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol, keduanya saling berusaha mendominasi dan terkesan kasar. Tanpa berhenti menusuk-nusuk lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengajak lidah Baekhyun bertarung di dalam rongga mulutnya sedangkan tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak ke kepala Chanyeol, meremas rambut hitam itu seakan menyalurkan perasaannya dan semakin bergerak ke atas di mana tangan Chanyeol terikat. Baekhyun melepaskan ikatan itu tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka dan tanpa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang menghentak. Begitu tangannya terbebas, Chanyeol segera duduk dan menciumi leher Baekhyun, walaupun perut Baekhyun besar namun itu tidak menghalangi posisi mereka saat ini.

"oh..yes..Chanyeolnie..give me more.." desahnya di telinga Chanyeol, seakan diberi semangat Chanyeol menggenjot hole itu semakin brutal sehingga membuat Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan otomatis membuat Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya.

"jangan terlalu keras, honey. Perutku..." Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena dia yakin Chanyeol mengerti, Chanyeol pun mencium bibir istrinya lembut kemudian merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kasur.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan aegya, baby" kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba melepaskan kejantanannya dari vagina Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu berwajah kecewa, Baekhyun hendak bicara namun Chanyeol mendahuluinya.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan menghentikannya begitu saja, Miringlah" pinta Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Dengan posisi miring, Chanyeol kini berada di belakang punggung Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun agar memudahkan penisnya untuk menemukan jalan menuju surganya, setelah yakin posisi kejantanannya tepat di lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menerobosnya perlahan. Ya, Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan dengan posisi man on top karena tidak ingin menyakiti istri dan calon anaknya.

"Enggh~" lenguh Baekhyun.

"Call my name, beibh" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dan saat itu juga Chanyeol memulai pergerakannya.

"Ah..Chanyeolh..ah..henggh" Baekhyun tidak berhenti mendesah karena benda keras itu terus menerus menumbuk G-spotnya sehingga membuat dia melayang.

"Engh..feels goodh, babyh.." Chanyeol tak kalah keras mendesah, Baekhyun membawa tangannya ke belakang untuk meremas rambut Chanyeol yang tepat berada di belakang kepalanya, karena laki-laki itu sedang sibuk menggigit kecil tengkuknya.

"yes..Chanyeolh..yes..l-like thath.." Chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Oh..beib..your the best..ah..tigghht" Chanyeol terus menggeram.

Baekhyun sedikit memutar kepalanya untuk menangkap bibir Chanyeol, merasakan kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa menit Chanyeol terus menusuk-nusukkan benda kebanggannya ke dalam liang senggama istri sahnya itu, mereka menggeram, mengerang, menyatakan rasa nikmat tiada tara yang sama-sama mereka rasakan, hingga kedua insan ini merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuh mereka.

"I wanna cum..Chanyeolnie.." ujar Baekhyun putus-putus.

"Yeah..cum for me..baby..cum with me" dengan itu Chanyeol memperdalam tusukannya dan tangannya bermain di puting Baekhyun yang benar-benar tegang.

"Oh...hah..Aaaaaakh" dan Baekhyun berteriak saat dia bisa melepaskan orgasmenya, sedangkan Chanyeol masihmenggenjot kasar lubang Baekhyun untuk mengejar puncaknya, hingga beberapa tusukan kemudian Chanyeol menancapkan penisnya se dalam mungkin dan memuncratkan spremanya di sana.

"Baek~uuuh~" Chanyeol memanggil nama istrinya ketiga puncak itu tiba.

Mereka mengatur nafas pasca kegiatan panas mereka, Chanyeol melepas tautan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepala wanita itu di dadanya.

"Apa itu tadi, baby?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mereka berhasil menstabilkan deru nafas.

"Aku sebal karena kau memamerkan tubuhmu pada orang-orang. aku yakin banyak wanita yang meneteskan air liur karena melihat tubuhmu" walaupun tidak melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini bersembunyi di dadanya, Chanyeol tau bahwa Baekhyun kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak akan melakukan pemotretan semacam itu lagi, aku janji demi aegya dan kau, my babyBaek" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tapi...fotomu membuatku..horny" ucap Baekhyun sangat lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Oh, Chanyeol kini benar-benar bingung dia harus merasa bersalah atau senang karena foto itu.

 **END**

 **Aaaak apa iniii *ngumpet di ketek Chanyeol***

 **Terima kasih pada Oh Hana-ya, yang kasih masukan buat bikin NC. Serius deh, lo perv abis ngalahin Jongin *ditabok Kai***

 **Makasih yang udah baca, maaf ya ini M banget rate nya. Sekalian promosi Oh Hana-ya, akhirnya mau nulis jg, dan dia spesialis pwp yg agak2 gitu ...bisa panas bacanyaa. Baca juga ya tulisan dia.**

 **Udah ini end beneran, tolong dukung ff author yang lainnya ya..**


End file.
